Butterfly Kisses
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU.When he was changed, Carlisle left behind a little girl. Bella shows up 300 years later and ends up finding a little more than a happy reunion with her father when she meets Edward. Can he deal with someone wanting his baby girl? ExB please read!
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AU. Carlisle never told Esme about his past because he never dreamed that it would show up on his doorstep. He also never denied Edward anything, that is until the one thing he wanted was the one thing he wasn't willing to give. BellaxEdward

Chapter 1,

Carlisle sat at his desk looking over scraps of paper. His bottom lip found it's way between his teeth as he searched for something. He reached over and grabbed his quill, he dipped it in the ink pot at the edge of the desk and marked on a map.

"Carlisle, supper is ready."

He looked up and put his quill aside. He stood up and right away he knew something was off. He looked down and found it instantly. A pair of wide brown eyes were looking up at him under chocolate ringlets and a big grin.

"Your mother will be looking for you," he said with a small smile as he reached down and picked her up.

"Papa play with me," she ordered.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed her cheek. Anything for her. He knew it was sad that his life had, for the past five years, revolved around a little girl. "Well first I think we should have supper, and then you, my little one, are getting a bath."

"No!" She whined.

"It's been four days, Bell, you know the rule," he reminded her gently. She folded her arms and pouted. "None of that."

He set her down and she walked with him into the other room where her mother was setting out their bread and chicken. She smiled at him as he sat at the head of the table. She sat next to him on his right and Bell sat on his left. Her little hands clasped together for night prayer. Carlisle led them in the prayer and as he thanked the lord for everything he had been blessed with he smiled softly.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," his wife said as they ate.

"Did he say about what?" Carlisle asked after he swallowed his bite.

"Mama I'm done," Bell said.

"Then go to your room and practice your vocal lessons until your bath," her mother said.

When Bell disappeared around the corner, Carlisle looked back at his wife.

"He's had some offers," she said, "for Bell."

"What kind of offers?" Carlisle asked stiffly, wondering why his father hadn't come directly to him.

"For her hand," she said, "the child is only five and already she has fair prospects."

"No," Carlisle said sharply, "Bells is only a child!"

"Carlisle you have to consider her future! Listen to the offers and maybe she can be offered something better."

"I will not sell my daughter to the highest bidder and this conversation is over, Mary."

He was the head of the house. His word was law. He stood up and walked out of the room. He left the house and went into the town to find his father.

--

"Papa I don't want to sleep," Bell said that night as Carlisle tucked her in.

"Why not?" he asked as he smoothed the quilt.

"Because I don't want to be eaten."

"You will not be eaten," he promised, "whatever gave you that idea?"

"The boys in town," Bell said shifting uncomfortably. "They said that the vampires will come and drink my blood and bring me into their dark folds."

"Well," Carlisle said sitting on the edge of the bed and patting her head, "your papa won't let that happen. In fact I will personally check every crevice in which a vampire could hide."

He stood up and checked her wardrobe, and then he checked under her bed, and finally just outside the window.

"But what if a vampire comes while you are sleeping?" she asked in the same worried tone.

"Well," Carlisle said, sitting again, sighing as she crawled into his lap and messing up the bed. He held her anyway and smoothed her hair softly. "Do you think that a vampire is stronger than I am?"

"But papa you sleep!"

"Then ask god to protect you through the night. Did you say your prayers?"

"I was waiting for you, papa."

Carlisle smiled and stood. They both knelt by her bed and she clasped her little hands.

"Father almighty I pray to you on this night that you protect little Bell from the demons that satan has put upon this earth to hurt and tempt us. Lead our hearts into your eternal light. Forgive us our sins and have mercy on our immortal souls..."

Carlisle put more into his prayer tonight then ever before. Demons were close on this night. A coven of vampires was near, he knew it.

"Amen," he said as he finished. Bell said it to and crossed herself before standing. Carlisle crossed himself as well and picked her up. "Do you feel better?"

"God will protect me," Bell said. "He knows how scared I am."

Carlisle kissed her forehead. "He will always protect you, as I will."

He laid her back down and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight papa."

"Goodnight my little angel. I love you very much."

"I love you too, papa."

He hummed softly as she fell asleep. He smoothed her hair absentmindedly as he watched her. She was precious to him. A sweet little angel that the lord saw fit to reward him with. For what he still didn't know, but he was thankful all the same. He named her Bell, as she was born to the sound of the church bells on a Sunday morning. Carlisle led the sermon that morning with his newborn safe in his arms. It was no secret that he was fiercely devoted to her. Almost as devoted as he was to his faith.

When she was fast asleep, he went into his own bedroom where his wife was waiting. He kissed her forehead gently and patted her head. "Are you well?" he asked.

"Very," she answered. "Do I make a good wife for you?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, shrugging out of his clothes and changing for bed.

"Even though I haven't given you a son?"

"That child sleeping is everything I could have ever hoped for," he said, "wishing for another would be greedy."

"If you could have another, would you?" she pressed.

"If god wills it," he answered.

"Carlisle would you lay with me?"

Carlisle's hands slipped on his pants as he tried to remove them. A flush spread in his cheeks. After six years he still got a little flustered at the idea of sex with his wife. It was always an average experience. He was attracted to the woman but only a little. His father had arranged the marriage and while he loved her he knew he should love her more.

"Would another child make you happy?" he asked.

"I feel that by not giving you a son..."

"Then another we shall have," Carlisle said gently with a small smile, "for you."

He came to her and fulfilled his duty as her husband. He didn't usually enjoy sex. It was just a way to make children. His thoughts wandered to his daughter, sleeping in the other room, and the dangers outside that threatened her and his wife.

--

"Papa where are you going?" Bell asked after Carlisle tucked her in, still fully dressed for the day.

"I have some business to attend to," he said. "But don't worry little one, I'll return."

"Do you promise?" Bell asked. Carlisle nodded. He reached around his neck and took off the gold necklace he always wore. At the end was a cross.

"I found this when I was a boy," he said, "it has brought me comfort since. Keep it close to you, Bells, and I will always be near."

He kissed her forehead and patted her head. He sang her to sleep and then, with difficulty, he stood and left the house to destroy the demons that lurked in the darkness.

--

"THIS WAY! OVER HERE!"

The monster that sank his fangs into Carlisle perked up and ran. Carlisle pushed himself up. His hand went to his shoulder where the vampire had bitten him. Already his muscles were weakening. A painful paralysis was spreading. He stumbled into the nearest shelter. If he was found...well he didn't want to think about that.

The fire was engulfing his shoulder and arm as he collapsed on a pile of rotting potatoes. He burrowed into them. Anything to keep safe until the pain stopped. Was it a vampire that attacked him? Or something else. The streets of England were crawling with hells minions.

Carlisle murmured a prayer as the pain engulfed him. He begged god to see him through. To keep him from the darkness. If it was a vampire...if he became like them...

"Please, almighty father please protect my daughter," he pleaded in a raspy ghost of a voice. He was in so much pain. If he opened his mouth again he would surely scream. He bit his lip so hard he broke the skin. He didn't taste his own blood, rather something else. Something sweet and tangy. As he laid in agonizing pain Bell's face appeared in his mind. He would never see her again. he would never protect her from the dark creatures in the night. He could only pray that god would take mercy on her. Such a sweet little girl.

What of his wife? He had left a fair savings for them but it was nothing she could live forever on. Would his father take care of her? Bell would be given to the man who promised the biggest reward. It wasn't fair. His mistakes would be paid for by his child. He squeezed his eyes closed and his last tears rolled down his soft cheeks as his heart stopped beating.

--

He promised himself that he wasn't going to be like that other vampire. Like any vampire. He was Carlisle Cullen, the son of a pastor and a servant of god. He longed to see his daughter again but he knew that if he went anywhere near her it would be the end of her. The sun was setting. About this time he would be tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight. With his excellent hearing he could hear Bell sob into her pillow, willing him to return.

He closed his eyes. Why him? Of all the people in the town...he had to be chosen. The one who had everything he could have ever wanted. He had what he needed and wanted what he had. He wanted for nothing. Why him? Why not Mr. Parker down the road who laid with another woman while his wife bore his son? Or Mr. Seymore who gambled away everything he owned, even his daughter. Why not the men who craved wealth, lied to their families and friends or fornicated with women?

Carlisle's fist clenched. No, it was him. He who had all he had ever hoped for. He who had a young child crying for him. What had he done in his mortal life to deserve this hell? He had been a good boy who grew into a good man. A mistake here and there but surely not enough to be condemned to an immortal hell. He turned his back on the town and fled, knowing somewhere inside that he was turning his back on god as well.

--

"Carlisle, are you alright?"

He looked up at Esme and smiled softly. "Just thinking about things."

"Will you tell me or will I have to ask Edward?" Esme asked, sitting on his lap and curling her arm around his neck. He leaned up and kissed her lightly.

"Edward is at school," he said, "so you have nothing my dear."

"Oh please tell me," Esme pleaded, pouting to get her way. Carlisle laughed and kissed her again.

"My human life," he said, smiling as she twisted some of his hair around her finger.

"What about your human life?" she asked. "You looked upset."

"Did I?" Esme nodded. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said, "I have everything I could ever want here."

_Almost._

--

Bella got off of the plane and looked around the airport. It smelled of humans. She took a deep breath and sighed, a natural thing for a human to do. She pulled her back pack onto her shoulders and walked through the crowd. She had no idea where to start looking. All she had was a name on a scrap of paper and a region.

Carlisle Cullen. Olympic peninsula.

She wondered if he had done anything that would bring attention to his name. The Olympic peninsula wasn't terribly big. It wouldn't be too hard to find a three hundred some year old vampire. With that thought in mind she left and headed down the street. She found a Starbucks and went in.

People stared at her. That wasn't surprising. With her pale skin and blazing golden eyes it was no surprise that she was getting attention. She just wished it would stop. It was kind of annoying.

Bella tossed her hair aside and sat in the back of the shop, taking advantage of the free internet service. She opened her laptop and got online. She had an e-mail from Marcus.

_You are in so much trouble!_

She rolled her eyes and ignored it. She went onto google and typed in what she needed.

Carlisle Cullen. Olympic peninsula.

The results were interesting. She searched through them. Most of them were results for the surname. Babblings on a blog about some boy named Edward. Apparently he was a popular stud. Bella sighed and ignored them. Then she found what she was looking for.

Forks General Hospital

Dr. Carlisle Cullen M.D/Surgeon

It gave a list of credentials. He graduated from Yale. He was thirty two and specialized in heart surgery and general medicine. Bella smirked. So he was good at multi-tasking. She wondered if he could be the same Carlisle Cullen she had been searching for. There wasn't a picture. That would have been too helpful. But could a vampire resist the scent of blood like that?

Then again after three hundred years the smell of human blood didn't phase her either. Like father like daughter maybe.

There was a link at the bottom of the page. She clicked it.

"So Forks General Hospital is looking for help," she said softly with a grin. Well she did have to make a living while she was here.

That settled it. She was going to Forks. To her papa.

TBC

Please review! I love hearing what you think! It makes me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! People really liked the first chapter!! X )

Chapter 2,

Carlisle felt the sun's hot rays on his skin. It reminded him of his human life. When he laid on the grass with his hands behind his head he half expected a little body to dive onto his stomach and laugh. In his memory she was the one that stuck out so clearly among the fog. The one thing he did right in his human life. He had forgotten what his wife looked like beyond her hair and eye color (but only because she had passed it down to her daughter).

Instead of a small body falling on him it was a slender one with soft curves, and lips that did thing to him that drove him wild. He smiled and he felt those lips on his.

"I love it when beautiful women fall from the sky," he said with a smile, opening his eyes and meeting the golden ones of his wife.

"What about when horny beautiful women fall from the sky?" she asked.

"Ooh that's even better," he said with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"You looked so happy," Esme said laying beside him and starting to trace shapes on his chest.

"I was thinking about my life," he said, "and how miserable I was until you came into it."

"Am I the only woman you've ever loved?" Esme asked.

"Yes," he answered, kissing her forehead, "and you're the only one I'll ever love. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Esme sighed, sitting up and stretching out of habit. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't keep secrets," he reminded her. Esme laughed and dropped her head back on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am that you were able to find that starving vampire. I never would have known true happiness without you."

"I wouldn't change being bitten for all the riches in the world."

_I'd only bring someone with me_

"As long as your happy," Esme said with a soft smile.

"So what was that about you being horny?" Carlisle asked with a suggestive smile.

"You're impossible," Esme sighed, standing and walking off towards home. Carlisle was mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked.

--

Bella rolled her eyes as once again her phone rang. She looked at it and picked it up.

"What do you want?!"

"Do you realize how much these calls cost!"

"Well if they cost so much stop making them! Jesus Aro you dumbass!"

Just hearing him scowl was enough to make her smile.

"What do you want anyway?"

"You're supposed to be back here," he reminded her. "I never said..."

"That's the beauty of free will, Aro," she reminded him, "I don't have to do as you say. I told you from day one that I wasn't your personal slave and I wasn't going to give my life over to you..."

"I own you, Bella," he reminded her. "Or have you not forgotten that?"

"You agreed that one day you would let me leave to find my father the moment I learned that he was alive, don't go back on your word."

"When I call you back, you had better come."

Click.

Bella dropped her phone angrily. She gripped the wheel of her car as she sped up. She drove so fast the state trooper behind her had no hope of keeping up. Humans couldn't handle speeds above a hundred. Their eyes moved too slow. Plus, her porche turbo made his sable quiver in fear.

The prospect of meeting Carlisle again made her nervous. After all he did leave her. She grew up with the idea that her papa abandoned her. She was five and he died in a raid wasn't a good excuse. But that's what she was told. That's what they all believed. Carlisle Cullen had been devoured, body and all, by a demon from hell.

Bella didn't believe those stories anymore. There was no heaven and there was no hell. Not for her. She believed in angels once, when she was lying on the brink of death and she was pulled back. But she traded her soul for life without even asking. No, she most certainly didn't as Aro to bite her and let his venom change her. But she was useful to him and he was useful to her. It was him who led her to Carlisle. Recalling his old friend one day a few decades ago, Bella heard him and when he mentioned the name her heart filled with hope.

_"Was he English? Did he have blonde hair? Was he kind and compassionate?!"_

_"Too compassionate for a vampire, he insisted on a diet of animals. Just like you."_

_"Well I could hardly be a doctor and repent for my sins this immortal life has given me if I drank the blood of humans."_

It annoyed him when she became a doctor. But she argued that if she saved more people they would have more to eat. It was a feeble argument but Aro didn't care enough to stop her. It's not like she was hurting him or his coven in any way. She went by a new name each time and nobody was any wiser about her.

A volvo passed her so quickly that it was less than a blur.

--

"What was that?" Edward asked as the yellow blur passed her.

"Another car," Alice answered, "how fast are you going?!"

"Only one oh five."

"Pussy," Emmett teased.

Alice zoned out for a moment, seeing something. Edward saw it in her head too. It was Alice with another vampire, their arms were around each other as if they were the best of friends. The other girl was breathtaking. Ivory skin with long waves of deep brown hair and beautiful golden eyes.

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, "but she and I are going to be very good friends. Ooh! I hope I meet her soon!"

The next vision came quickly. This time the girl was in their living room, hugging Carlisle. He was embracing her as well and Esme looked upset.

"Well that's not a good sign," Edward muttered.

"I don't think it's what we think it is."

"Maybe not. Should we go back?"

"Esme will kill us if we miss school again," Jasper reminded them. "We ditched all last week because it was so sunny and we had to hunt."

"True," Alice sighed, "we'll find out about it later."

--

Bella got out of her car when she reached the snowy white house. She took off her sunglasses and sighed. There were people home. She could hear them inside. She wondered how many people lived in this massive house.

_Well, only one way to find out_

She walked up the porch steps and knocked lightly on the door. It was answered by a woman with caramel hair and a kind face.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen," Bella said.

"He's up in his office now, I'll get him," Esme said, "why don't you come in."

Bella walked into the great living room with Esme. She heard Carlisle upstairs, putting a book away before leaving the room. Bella's fingers twisted around the golden chain around her neck. Her lip found it's way between her teeth and the pressure on it got harder and harder with each of the unseen footsteps. Any minute now she was going to see him again. Her father. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. What if he didn't remember her? What if he had left because he didn't want her?

No, that was silly. He wouldn't have left her with the promise that he would always be with her. She swallowed hard. What if he had never come to find her for a reason? The thought was irrational but it was still possible.

Then he appeared. Bella near bit her lip off. He looked the same as she remembered. His hair was a bit shorter. Long hair didn't really suit men of this age. It was cut short and conservative. He smelled of blood and cleaning chemicals from the hospital. Bella recognized the scent. It was similar to the one that covered her.

"Carlisle this young lady wishes to speak with you," Emse said. She was being a good hostess even though it wasn't necessary, he had heard her from before.

"It's nice to meet a vampire who doesn't feed on humans."

"I heard it was possible to live off of animal blood," she said awkwardly, "it was surprisingly easy to make the change."

"Is that so?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Foolishly, Bella had always assumed that he would recognize her instantly. Therefore she never prepared a dialogue. She was standing there with nothing to say.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I-I..."

Her tongue was like lead in her mouth. He didn't recognize her. Understandable when she thought about it. Last time he saw her she was five, not three hundred and forty three.

"I'm...I'm..."

Carlisle watched her curiously, wishing he had Edward's powers. The girl seemed completely unable to say what she needed to say. She was young. Probably in her late teens. Her hair was long and dark. She looked so familiar. There was no way she could be who he first thought of.

"What's that you're fidgeting with?" Carlisle asked as he saw the glint of gold between her fingers.

"It..It's me...papa."

Carlisle was frozen. The gold between her fingers was the cross he had given her as a child. It was her. Little Bell. She was a vampire.

"B-Bell?"

"A-Actually I go by, um, Bella."

"How is this possible?" Carlisle asked. "No, no you should have died centuries ago."

"Carlisle!"

"No, Esme, no, she was supposed to stay human!"

"I'm going to go," Bella mumbled.

"No, no stay," Carlisle said quickly. "How can this be real?"

"When I was seventeen I was bitten while I was in Italy."

"Who bit you?" Carlisle asked, sitting and inviting her to do the same.

"Aro," she answered.

"What were you doing in Italy?" he asked.

"It's really kind of a long story," she mumbled. She looked reluctant to talk about it. She looked towards Esme. "I feel bad not knowing your friend."

"Ah! I forgot my manners! Bella, this is my wife, Esme."

"I see," Bella said.

"Esme this is...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Esme said with a bit of an edge on her voice. "Bella it is a pleasure to meet you. So what brings you here after so long?"

"Well I recently learned that my papa was still alive," Bella said, rubbing her upper arm awkwardly, "Aro finally let me go. After he changed me he found a use for me so I have stayed with them for all of my vampire life. If I'm causing problems I can go..."

"Nonsense," Esme said, "you're very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

"It was very nice meeting you, Esme," Bella said. "I do hope we can be friends."

Esme smiled warmly at her before leaving without a look at Carlisle. He watched her go.

"I'd suggest going after her if you don't enjoy being ignored," Bella said with a casual shrug, fidgeting with the chain of her necklace again.

Carlisle looked unsure for the briefest of moments before running after Esme.

--

"I think telling me that you have a daughter would have qualified as something to tell me on the first date," Esme snapped as Carlisle approached her by the river.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said, "honestly. Esme I never dreamed that she would become a vampire. I honestly believed that she had died two hundred some years before you were even born!"

"You didn't tell me the most important part of your human life."

"Don't act like you didn't have a human life as well," Carlisle shot back, folding his arms.

"But at least I told you," Esme said icily, "Carlisle you knew that I was married and that I had once had a child."

"What do you think, Esme, that this changes things?" Carlisle asked, "I will have Bell stay with us unless she doesn't want to because, yes, biologically, she is my daughter, but nothing will change."

Esme turned away from him and sighed. She knelt down and touched the water.

"This isn't about me not telling you is it?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"A part of me always knew that you had a history," she said quietly, "I knew you left family behind because you did tell me about your father."

She drew shapes in the water and rested her chin on her knees.

"I felt so alone when I lost my son and when I realized that I would have an eternal life...I guess I just thought..."

She sighed when he nudged her and she tipped over. She smiled though when he laid his head on her stomach and took her hand.

"Esme I love you," he said, "I love you more than any other woman. When I married in my human life it was arranged and Bells was the only good part of it."

"Why did you name her Belle if you were English?"

Carlisle smiled at the memory. It was so clear in his mind.

_"Carlisle you need to get to the church for the sermon," his father reminded him for the fifth time that hour. Carlisle looked up at him._

_"Father, I can't until I know that the baby is okay!"_

_"The baby probably won't survive," his father sighed, "as weak as your wife has been through the pregnancy..."_

_Carlisle tuned him out. His baby would be okay. Yes, his wife had been weak through the entire pregnancy, but she would pull through too. Carlisle stood and went to the window. He gripped the sill tight._

_"Almight god please see my wife through this, and please protect my baby."_

_He closed his eyes and willed his wife strength. He could hear her cries of pain just beyond the door. Each cry stabbed at his heart. His child was hurting her so...but it would be worth it all when they held the baby in their arms._

_It was silent. Carlisle tensed and waited. His father muttered something but he ignored it._

Please, Father please! Let my baby live! Let my wife be healthy and well!_ He prayed harder and harder with each passing moment._

_"Pastor Cullen," the midwife said softly from the doorway. He turned. The midwife looked sad. The bells chimed from the church. He ran into the room and found his wife sweaty and tired in her bed. Tears still wet her cheeks and her face was flushed._

_"I'm sorry..." she moaned, "Carlisle please forgive me...I lost it. She came out silent and still."_

_"No," Carlisle gasped. The church bells continued. He crossed the room in three strides and came to her side where the still baby lay. A little girl covered in blood and fluids form birth. Carlisle brushed specks of tissue from her cheeks and little lips. "Open your eyes little one, please. God please save her."_

_"The church bells...darling your sermon..."_

_"God in heaven please! Please save this child."_

_She moved. It was small at first. Her little warm body twitched a little. Carlisle took her little hand and held it carefully. "Beautiful baby girl we have waited for you," he murmured, "please let her live."_

_He covered her chest with his hand. There was something there. A small faint beat. He smiled as she opened her little mouth and let out a whimper and then a cry. Before long she was wailing like she should. Carlisle pressed his lips against her forehead as the church bells sang their happy song._

_"Bell," he whispered, "Beautiful Bell."_

"So I guess you were always a hopeless sap," Esme sighed. Carlisle laughed.

"I was so afraid," he said, "when she didn't move or make a noise. All I had wanted was a family. I thought I was being punished for my feelings towards my wife. I didn't love her like a husband should. Like I love you. But I respected her and cherished her all the same."

"So you've always been wrapped around the finger of some girl."

"Pretty much," Carlisle admitted, "now I'm afraid I'll have to take my place yet again around her little finger. I wonder how far I can stretch! First her then you and Rosalie and Alice! Heavens!"

"It's so hard to believe that you two are reunited," Esme said, sitting up, "I'll bet she's missed you so."

"When she was a little girl she would ask me to protect her from the demons. From the vampires. I gave her that necklace the night I was bitten. I told her that I would always be with her."

"I wonder how the children will react to another sister."

--

Alice came bursting through the door with a bright grin on her face. "You must be her!" She said happily when she saw Bella.

"Alice is psychic," Carlisle muttered, "she saw your future here the moment you arrived in Forks and decided to find me."

"I see that we'll be best friends," Alice said.

"Well that would certainly be nice," Bella replied with a smile.

"So this is the girl that Alice was prattling on about meeting," Rosalie said, dropping her bag.

"This is Rosalie," Carlisle said, "she was the second of my adopted children."

Jasper came in quietly. He looked at Bella, took a moment to see her mood and then went on as if nothing had changed.

"My son, Jasper," Carlisle said. "He can manipulate the emotions of those around him."

"So do you ever use that to mess with people?" Bella asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jasper asked in return with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"So we have a new sister eh?" Emmett boomed as he came in. Bella's eyes widened slightly. She yelped when Emmett swooped in and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Welcome to the family!"

"Emmett I would like it if you left her bones intact," Carlisle said with a grin. Bella was set back down and she stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. "Emmett, the second of my three sons. He's married to Rosalie."

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked.

"Parking his car," Emmett answered. "He's taking his sweet time about it. Apparently Alice saw something and won't show him so I think he's irritated."

"That would be an understatement," Jasper said from the easy chair where he was already tucking into a long fictional book about the civil war. "Don't be too worried," he added looking towards Bella, "we're not as scary as we look. It's just been a while since someone new came along."

There was something calming about Jasper that Bella liked. Or maybe it was that he was actually calming her. She was nervous about meeting her adopted siblings and even more so about them meeting her. From what she heard they had been a very tight family.

All thoughts left her head when Edward walked in. She was expecting something other than what she saw. The name brought to mind a prince that had taken a liking to her once. A stuffy young man who was too stuck up for his own good.

But Edward wasn't like that guy. He was unbelievably handsome. Messy bronze hair above topaz eyes set all in a perfectly chiseled face. He dressed better than any man back home. A cream turtleneck shirt under a tan jacket with deep blue jeans and nice tennis shoes. He stopped when he saw her.

She was stunning. Edward felt his throat burn at the sight of her. Cascades of melted chocolate hair that fell perfectly over her ivory shoulders. Sweet honey eyes that were so similar to Carlisle's, only hers were enchanting. He saw the way her top lip was just a bit fuller than her bottom and it made him smile a very small smile.

Bella tried not to frown as she wondered what he was smiling about. Did she have something on her face. Her insecurity must have been obvious because once again she felt the forced calm and glanced over and Jasper. But her eyes returned to Edward almost instantly.

"This is Edward," Carlisle said, "my eldest...almost."

"I've been with him the longest," Edward said, "but physically I'm the youngest."

His voice was like velvet and it washed over her like the coolest of streams. Bella wanted him to speak again so she could hear the way he colored his words with his honey voice. When he caught her gaze she looked away, missing the small smile that once again graced his lips.

TBC

Yay for updates! Please enjoy and review while I go off to sleep!


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so excited to start writing Carlisle's over protective side :)

Chapter 3,

The entire Cullen family was in the living room waiting for an introduction. Jasper was sitting in the easy chair, still reading only this time Alice was occupying his lap, reading with him while she waited. Emmett was lounging on one of the sofa's and Rosalie was sitting on the floor beside him, fidgeting with his hand. Bella wondered how someone so huge didn't crush someone so petite.

Esme was standing with Carlisle and Edward...Bella didn't want to look at Edward because she knew that if she did he would know everything she was thinking. And she definitely didn't want him knowing _that_.

"I have something to tell everyone," Carlisle said. "Edward please don't spoil it."

"As you wish," Edward said with a shrug.

"This is my daughter, Bella," he said, "back in my human life I was married with a family and fate has seemed fit to bring her back into my life. So she'll be staying with us as long as she likes."

"I love getting new sisters!" Emmett said happily.

"How about we all introduce ourselves," Esme suggested, "and Emmett please remember to not leave your bag in the living room and who tracked on my carpet!"

"My bad," Emmett mumbled.

Bella giggled and they all took seats.

"I'll go first!" Alice said happily. "My name is Alice, I don't know anything about my human life so I can't say much about that. But I'm so very happy to meet you! I'm physically eighteen or nineteen. We haven't decided yet. I'm married to Jazz here and I'm a psychic."

"I'm Jasper, I use the surname Hale and Rosalie and I act as twins," Jasper said, "I was born in Texas and I lied about my age to get into the military to fight in the civil war. I was bitten in the late 1800s and I spent the majority of my early life fighting with other vampires for feeding territories. When I grew tired of that life I left and met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia where she had a vision about meeting me. Anyway she had a vision of us meeting Carlisle and Esme."

"That would be a weird explanation," Bella said.

Jasper nodded with a fond smile. "It was funny to say the least."

"They showed up knowing everything about us and asking when they could move in," Carlisle said with a smile, "poor Edward came home to find everything he owned in the garage because Alice wanted his room."

"It had the best view," Alice said with a shrug.

"I know! That's why I chose it!" Edward reminded her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Believe it or not they are actually very close," Emmett said. Bella looked over at him. "I'm Emmett by the way, I'm from a speck of a town in Tennessee and I was found by this beauty here after being mauled by a bear. I'm twenty, physically."

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde said from the floor, "I was born in Rochford, New York and I am physically eighteen. Carlisle saved me after my fiance and his friends drunkenly raped and tried to kill me..."

"What in the world did you do after that?!" Bella demanded.

"Killed them all," Rosalie said with a twisted smile. Bella smiled too.

"Nice."

"I found Emmett while I was hunting and brought him back and we've been married since."

"How lovely."

Edward was last. Bella looked towards him. She caught his smoldering topaz gaze and was sure that, if she still had blood, it would be pooling in her cheeks and her heart would be racing. That gaze alone made her feel weak in the knees.

"My name is Edward," he said, "I was born in Chicago and my family died in the flu epidemic of 1918. Carlisle was working as a doctor there and my mother begged him to save me. Anyway he was alone and had been for a few centuries so he needed someone to talk to."

Bella giggled and Carlisle mumbled something under his breath.

"So what about you?" Jasper asked.

"She won't tell," Carlisle sighed, "something about it being too long of a story."

"That nobody wants to hear! It is seriously very long!"

"Give us the short version then," Alice said.

"I was born in the 1600s, married at fifteen and vampirized when I was seventeen."

"Oh come on give us more than that!" Alice whined. "Details! Where were you born! Who changed you and why! Interesting things!"

"But it's long and boring!"

"Just get on with it!" Alice whined.

"It isn't important," Bella insisted. "But I will tell you that being bitten was the best thing that could have ever happened. It gave me an escape from my old life and I didn't have to suffer through death. Not to mention the wonderful people I've met."

"But that doesn't answer my question!" Alice pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Bella cried. "I'll tell you sometime, but right now I don't want to think about it."

"But..."

"Alice, enough," Esme said gently, "if she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to."

Alice pouted, but obeyed and sank back into Jasper's lap.

"You were married?" Carlisle asked, turning back to Bella. She nodded. "To who!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Saw that coming," Alice pouted.

"This is something we'll talk about young lady!"

"Why," Bella asked with a shrug, "it's over and he's long dead."

"Bell..."

"Drop it!" Bella said loudly.

_Edward tell me later_

Edward mouthed can't to him behind Bella's back.

_Why not?!_

Edward shrugged one shoulder, as if fidgeting. Why not indeed? There didn't seem to be anything terribly spectacular about her, and he could read Carlisle's mind as if it was as clear as crystal. But Bella was different. He watched her talk with Alice and it was as if the sound was gone. He saw her lips moving and the way she held herself, but beyond that he was completely unaware of what was going on. He felt time slow around him. Ever slight movement she made, every gesture, breath and word. They all lingered around him. Not being able to see what she had to hide was irritating enough, especially when he knew that she _did_ have something she was hiding, and something big. Something she wouldn't even tell Carlisle who seemed to be the closest to her.

Edward inwardly sighed. He had his work cut out for him.

--

Carlisle sat by the window in his room and looked out at the stars. It was a clear night. A rarity in Forks. He closed his eyes. He could remember when he was human, watching the stars on a lazy summers night. Bella was never able to sit still very long. She clambered over him and chased fireflies. He remembered smiling at her as she rolled in the grass and laughed up at the heavens.

He remembered her kneeling beside her bed to pray. Praying with her. Wishing for the strength to keep her safe and well. He could only imagine what it must have been like for her after he left. She must have felt abandoned. Unwanted.

"You're distracted," Esme observed as she sat across from him.

"She didn't stop crying," Carlisle whispered, "I heard it while I changed. I heard her crying for me. Her mother never loved her like I did. Her mother was determined to give me a son because she thought it was what I wanted."

"Didn't you?"

"I didn't care either way," Carlisle admitted, "when she was pregnant I was overjoyed! When Bella didn't cry or move when she was born I was so scared. I wondered if god would have taken her back so soon. Esme when she started to cry...I couldn't believe it. I knew then she was my miracle. So how did I repay god for his generosity? I chased vampires and in the end I had to leave her. Now, I'm afraid, I've dampened things with you."

Esme sighed and leaned against the glass. "Carlisle, I'll always love you. I just can't help but wonder what else you've kept from me."

"Nothing really," he said with a shrug, moving so he was sitting next to her, "I never talked about Bella because the memories were painful. I never dreamed that I would have seen her again. I wasn't lying when I said I was miserable until I met you."

"It's silly to be jealous, but I can't help it. I would have given anything for my son to be alive again. Give me time to adjust, okay."

"Promise," Carlisle said, sealing his promise with a gentle kiss. "If I could have chosen, I would have wanted her mother to be someone like you."

"Nope," Esme said, shaking her head with a smile, "because then you wouldn't have gotten over her."

"I suppose you're right."

Esme snuggled into his arms and sighed. "Our family just keeps growing doesn't it?"

"I'm happy though."

"I'll bet you are," Esme laughed, "you've always wanted a big family who loves you."

"I never realized how much she meant to me until I was forced to leave," he said, "funny how life works huh?"

"Mmhm," Esme agreed, closing her eyes and snuggling into his arms. "Carlisle I love you even if you are a silly butthead sometimes."

"Well silly buttheads need love too I suppose." Esme laughed and smiled when he kissed the back of her head. "I have always loved you more than any woman in the world. You're my one true wife."

"Flattery will get you far Doctor Cullen."

Carlisle laughed and playfully tickled her sides before they ended up rolling around on the floor, attacking each other with their fingers at first and then their lips. He smiled as he laid on top of her with her hands in his hair, holding him tight against her and her knee up near his waist. He brushed his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and smiled. "Let me make love to you," he requested in a quiet whisper. "My love."

"I'm yours," she whispered back before kissing his neck.

--

Edward sat in his room playing cards with Alice. They both glanced over when they heard their parents and rolled their eyes.

"They're worse than teenagers," Edward muttered as he laid down a jack, barely slapping it before Alice could.

_You're just jealous!_ Carlisle thought to him.

"Shut up Carlisle!" Edward called.

_Ignore your father, Edward he's just being an ass._

"You know I really hate it when they think to me while they're having sex."

_Hot hot sex!_

"DAMN IT CARLISLE!"

"So what do you think about Bella?" Alice asked in a voice so low she knew only he could hear it.

"She seems nice enough," Edward said in the same tone, putting down a card. "I can't read her thoughts."

"Ooh that must be so annoying for you!"

"You have no idea!"

"But she seems very sweet," Alice said, "something is different about her thought. I can't put my finger on it but she seems so eager to change the subject when it comes to her past."

"That's normal I suppose," Edward said with a shrug, "I mean it is a long one and she probably didn't want to bore us."

"I don't think that's it," Alice grumbled, "no, I think she's hiding something."

"And you think it's your job to find out?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Look," Edward said, wincing as Alice slapped the jack he put down first, "it's not like she's here for a week. I'm pretty sure that she's here to stay so there will be plenty of time to find out about her history. Don't worry about it! She'll tell us if and when she's ready."

"But I want to know now! Are you sure you can't read her mind?!"

"Positive," Edward sighed, "I've tried over and over again. It's getting really annoying! I don't know how she's doing it but I can't see her thoughts, hear them or anything."

Alice shrugged and put down a jack and Edward slapped it. "Nice one. Maybe that's her ability. You know how like you can read minds and I can see the future. Ask Carlisle what she was like as a child."

"Maybe..."

They trailed off when there was a knock on the door. Edward couldn't hear the thoughts of whoever it was and therefore knew instantly who it was. "Come in," he said.

"Hey are you guys busy?" Bella asked.

"Not really," Alice said, jumping up, "just playing some cards. Wanna join?"

"Actually I was thinking about going for a walk before dawn and I wanted to know if either of you wanted to go."

"That actually sounds nice," Edward said as he stood. "Did you ask anyone else?"

"Well, the blonde boy...Jasper? He was reading his book and complaining about how stuff in it didn't actually happen and the blonde girl...um...Rachel?"

"Rosalie," Alice corrected.

"Oh, sorry, I'm horrible with names. Rosalie said she didn't want to because it was too windy and Emmett..."

"What?"

"Kinda intimidates me," Bella mumbled sheepishly. Both Alice and Edward laughed and if she still could, Bella was sure she would be blushing up a storm.

"Aw I intimidate you?" Emmett asked from behind her making her jump. "I am pretty scary."

"He's a teddy bear!" Alice cried.

"It's just the size," Edward assured her. "He's just a big goof at heart."

"You guys know I'm right here don't you?" Emmett asked. "Anyway there's a town social tonight and I'm going. Anyone with me?"

"That sounds like fun," Esme said from behind him.

"Yeah it will be," Emmett said, "after you two shower from doing the nasty!"

Bella shuddered and everyone laughed. "You'll get used to it," Alice promised.

"They go at it like rabbits!" Emmett laughed.

"Do not!" Esme said, flustered. Bella noticed that Carlisle did absolutely nothing to suggest otherwise. "And yes, we're going to the social tonight. You kids need to mingle if you want to seem normal."

--

The Cullens were doing their usual things. Edward was up in his room listening to music, Jasper was devouring yet another novel, complaining about the inaccuracies with Alice reminding him it was only fiction while she worked on the computer with Rosalie. Emmett was building a massive house of cards with Esme and Carlisle was left with his daughter to catch up over a game of rock paper scissors.

"I'll bet that I can out do you in surgery," Bella said as she covered his rock fist. "Paper beats rock."

"Cheater," Carlisle muttered, "and no, you can't."

"Oh I'm sure I could," she said, getting her scissors crushed by his rock.

"How do you get away with practicing in the same place?" Carlisle asked as his paper was shredded by her scissors.

"Well there is more than one hospital in Italy and with my speed the commute is no problem. That's if I drive. I usually wear wigs or something like that. I start as an intern and dazzle everyone with my brilliance."

"I've been practicing longer than you," Carlisle reminded her.

"And what makes you say that?" Bella asked, wincing as her rock was covered by paper.

"Because for a long time women weren't allowed to be doctors."

"Note that I'm about as chestally developed as a thirteen-year-old boy and my voice isn't exactly the most feminine."

"You dressed as a boy!"

"Mmhm, and before you object Pastor Cullen, there is nothing in the bible that says thou shalt not crossdress to be a doctor."

Carlisle fell back with a groan. "I can't believe my baby girl dressed like a man to be a doctor!"

"Would you rather I have dressed like a man to be a soldier? Because I thought about that too."

"Oh my heavens you'll be the death of me."

"Probably," Bella said with a shrug. "They say that's what happens when you have children. Not that I would know."

"Good! I don't like the idea of you being married!"

"Well good news on that front then," Bella said, rolling back to look up at the ceiling. "Men are pigs and I have no intention of ever marrying again. I hated it enough the first time to last forever."

"It isn't as bad as that if you find the right person."

"Pop you'll have to make up your mind about this or we're going to have problems."

"The idea of you giving yourself to a man makes me a little uneasy," Carlisle admitted, "I don't see you as a young woman yet."

Bella shrugged and jumped up. "I'm bored, entertain me."

"You haven't changed a bit!"

They ended up getting the chess board out and playing casually.

"So did your mother end up getting pregnant again?" Carlisle asked, moving his pawn.

"Why do you ask?" Bella asked.

"She seemed so set on having another, that's all and we...before I was bitten."

"As much as a love hearing about your sexcapades, can we please just treat it like France and pretend it doesn't exist?"

Carlisle laughed and Jasper snickered. "You are an Englishwoman aren't you!"

"It's not my fault! You decided to make me!"

"I don't know if I regret it or not," Carlisle teased earning a pout.

"But to answer your question, no, she didn't get pregnant with you again. She popped out a few with her new husband but they died from a sickness in their early years. I forget how old. Last thing I knew she was pregnant but I was in Italy when she was due to give birth."

"So how long have you been in Italy?" Carlisle asked, capturing her knight.

"I've been all over Europe actually. You know, having fun and seeing history."

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Met Napoleon a few times, I told him it would be a good idea to go into Russia."

"What?! Why?!"

"Are you looking for an answer more sophisticated then for fun?"

"Why in the world would he listen?!"

"Because men only think with their southern heads that's why," Bella said with a shrug. "Oh and I got to see the French Revolution."

"I was still in Europe around then," Carlisle said, "actually I was living in the German confederation."

"I stayed there for a little while, mostly because there wasn't much going on in Volterra. The Italian unification was great! Nationalism at it's finest!"

"I thought German unification was more interesting," Jasper admitted, "I would have liked to have seen it."

"Nah, Bismarck was an asshole."

"What about American history?" Alice asked. "Did you see any of that."

"Not really," Bella sighed, "I didn't really jump the pond. I just stayed around Europe and Asia. Aro and I had a good laugh about the civil war and the revolutionary war."

"Hey!"

"Oh look at it from the outside," Bella said, "one half of the country is fighting the other half because they didn't get the president they wanted among other things."

"Just because the damn yankees cheated that doesn't make us any less right!"

Bella giggled and Emmett gave Jasper a high five. "Whatever you say."

"Everyone get ready! We're leaving soon!" Esme called. Emmett whooped and disappeared to his room. He reappeared dressed in blue jeans, a white plaid shirt a cowboy hat and boots. Jasper took a calmer approach to getting ready. He wore a similar outfit and tied his hair back in a small pony tail.

"Yehaw!" Emmett cheered.

"Um, what kind of social is this?" Bella asked Edward.

"Country," he groaned, "fliers have been up around town all month."

Bella had never been to a country dance before. But if so many members of her new family liked it, how hard could it be?

TBC

And yes, I plan on making Bella line dance and country swing. I haven't decided if I'll make her good at it. XP Review! I should be updating Hand of Sorrow shortly. If you haven't read it I suggest you do! It's a dark fic but I love it.


	4. Chapter 4

DC: Don't own it

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

Songs for the fic! Because I feel like randomly posting them along with the character(s) it best suits.

Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle (lol)(C)

Love me dead by Ludo (E)

Half Jack by The Dresden Dolls (don't ask, seriously, it's safer that way but it's only especially for certain lyrics)(B)

Listen by Beyonce? (from Dreamgirls)(B)

Dreaming of you by The Coral (E)(B)

Coin-operated boy by The Dresden Dolls(B)

Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame(??)

Daughter by Loudon Wainright III (C)

If I told you by Stephen Lynch (from the wedding singer musical)

Chapter 4,

Bella didn't see the point in driving into town but since Alice was so in love with her car she let her take it. She decided that she wanted to walk and anyone else that saw fit could join her. Alice protested, especially after spending so much time helping her to get ready.

Carlisle decided he would walk with her. Esme decided to go with them. They held hands lightly as they walked.

"So do you remember much from your human life?" Esme asked.

"Not really. I remember being really happy when I was little, and then I remember papa leaving and being sad. Mother remarried again and I remember I didn't like him. He didn't like me either. He kept saying that if I wasn't worth something then he would have kicked me into the streets. He also tormented me, saying that I was the reason that papa left."

"You weren't," Carlisle promised.

"I know that," Bella said, "but back then I didn't. All I knew was that one minute you were promising me that you would always be around and the next you were gone."

"What was your husband like?" Esme asked.

"I don't remember," Bella lied. She remembered. She remembered him clearly. His cruelties and his temper. She fell silent, her eyes downcast.

"What did he do?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I don't remember, I just know that I was miserable."

"I don't believe that."

Bella didn't say anything. She just ran.

--

Bella had never really seen country dancing. In her three hundred and forty three years she had learned many dances and lived through many of the dance fads. But this was a whole new experience.

When they got there they saved a table by putting their bags and coats on it. Bella giggled as Emmett came up to Rosalie and held out his hand she took it with a smile and they immediately went out and joined the group of people in a country swing. Jasper tipped his hat towards Alice.

"May I have this dance ma'am?" he asked.

"You certainly may," she giggled, standing and taking his hand. He pulled her close and took the floor in a quick two step.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and they went out to dance as well only they participated in the line dance.

"The girls all want to know who you are," Edward said to Bella with a grin.

"And why do they want to know that?" Bella asked as she sat, crossing one knee over the other.

"So they can dispose of you before you get me."

Bella grinned and bit her lip. "So they're jealous that the great Edward Cullen is letting someone sit near him?"

"They don't know who you are," he reminded her.

She didn't say anything to that. Instead she looked out onto the floor. She saw Jasper disappear and reappear. Moments later the music changed to a slower song.

"This song is dedicated to Miss Alice Cullen, from the man who loves her dearly."

Bella saw Alice hug Jasper tight around the neck and he smiled into her shoulder, his arms secure around her waist. "I love you more than you'll ever know," he murmured to her.

Carlisle smiled over at them and then turned his attention to Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were absorbed in each other, their eyes locked in a deep loving gaze. Bella watched her slender hand caress his cheek gently and his lips brushed against her forehead while Bless the Broken Road played in the background. It wasn't just them. Everyone seemed paired off. Bella watched them sadly.

Edward watched them too. He smiled when he saw Carlisle spin Esme gently. He knew what Carlisle had been like before her, and was thankful that she was in his life. He watched his brothers and sisters, so happy in their perfect romances, dancing together. He hoped that one day he could be as lucky. He especially loved the bond between his favorite sister and Jasper. She wasn't dancing on her own anymore. He was holding her against him, bridal style, and kissing her forehead. Kissing wasn't accurate. He was holding his lips against her granite skin and thanking whatever god listened, that he had brought them together.

"I love you more than anything in this world," Alice whispered.

"I'll always be yours, and I'll always be amazed that you chose me," he murmured back.

_Edward, see what's wrong with Bella. Her emotions feel so sad_

Edward looked over at Bella. She was resting her chin on her hand and watching the couples. She looked sad. He wondered what was causing it. Did she lose someone? Did she love someone and it never work out? He reached over and nudged her lightly with his hand.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Thinking," she said quietly.

"What about?" he pressed.

"Sometimes I just remember that I'm alone," she said quietly, "I suppose I just always thought...maybe hoped...that papa was as lonely as I was. I have friends back in Volterra, but I've never truly fit in. I married once but not for love because there was no such thing back then. You didn't marry because you fell in love, you married because your parents hated you."

"You mean standing and material gain right?"

"Same thing really," Bella sighed.

"So are you jealous?" Edward asked. Bella shrugged.

"Maybe a little," she admitted, "seeing papa so happy...I mean I sound like a bad person when I say it, but when I came here the last thing I expected was to see that he was married with a family. I'm happy that you've all welcomed me, but it isn't the same." She dropped her head back and groaned. "Don't listen to me! I'm such a downer! I'm just babbling."

"What was your husband like?" Edward asked. "Do you miss him?"

"Absolutely not," Bella said bitterly. "I thank god every day that he's dead and finished rotting."

Edward noticed that her fist was clenched tightly. "Charming."

"He, like most men, was disgusting and foul and I wished every day of our marriage that it would end. Then it did."

"When you became a vampire?"

"Yes," Bella said, "out of one cage and into another."

"Cage?"

"Dance with me," Bella said as a faster song began to play.

"Bella I don't..."

She didn't give him much of a choice. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. They joined a line dance. Edward seemed to have no problem picking it up. Grape vine, grape vine, step forward four times, zig zag jump back four times, kick turn. He had to remember to keep pace with the humans. Everything was going fine. The song was even cute (she thinks my tractor's sexy!). This dancing wasn't so bad.

Until someone grabbed him and, fully unaware, Edward fell to the floor along with half of the line. He sat up and saw Bella sitting in his lap. She put her hand to her head and looked around, biting her lip as she saw all of the other humans wincing. She looked back at Edward.

She looked so adorable that Edward couldn't help it. The way her hair hung and the innocent look on her face as she surveyed the damage she had caused and finally the way she looked towards him and said,

"Oops,"

He chuckled at first, and then it was a full laugh. He fell back laughing and Bella scowled at him. "It wasn't funny!"

"N-no! It it was!" Edward laughed. "You tried so hard!"

"So I can't line dance."

"Can you dance at all?" Edward asked through his laughter. Bella glared and him and stood up. A faster song played.

"Swing," she said.

"As you wish my lady, but only if you can keep up."

Bella glared and they started to dance. Edward was mildly surprised when she managed to keep up. In fact she was doing better than he was. Her feet moved with such precision and grace. They pretzeled and twisted, keeping their pace human. He lifted her, swung her around his body holding only her knees and tossed her lightly into the air. She came into his arms light as a feather and he dropped her to her feet before quickly spinning her again. Their dance was intricate and in perfect time to the quick music.

The music came to a close and he dipped her. Holding her legs up and her shoulders down but careful to make sure that her skirt didn't slip down too far. Everyone applauded as he put her down. Edward scowled a bit. She was better than he thought.

"Good enough for you?" Bella asked with a smug smile.

"I can keep up with anything," he challenged. Bella raised one eyebrow. She left the hall and returned moments later with a CD (from his car!). He watched her go over to the D.J and request something. She came back and took his hands. Edward listened as the beginnings of a spicy tango played after a few moments. So she wanted to tango.

_Alright, fine, I'll play her little game_

_He'll never keep up_

All of the Forks watched in awe as the two tangoed like professionals. Their movements were sharp and elegant. Edward dipped her and pulled her up against him. So tight that her felt her breasts squish against his chest and make him a grin. She twirled and her skirt flared, he grabbed her and pulled her back against him. Their legs tangled and moved with perfect grace to the music. He dipped her low, his forehead came down against her breasts and he pulled her up sharply.

He could smell her sweet scent around him and feel the passion in the dance. Her hands were so soft and small in his. Her hair curled around her neck and shoulders as she swirled around him. She held his hands as her body moved in ways that were most certainly sinful. He moved his hand back away from her while his other circled her waist and spread over her lower back. His leg was between hers, his thigh so close to her core that he could feel the soft heat change. She was leaning forward just so that she brushed against him. It was so...erotic.

The hall burst into applause again. But this time Edward heard one less pair of hands and one train of thought wasn't pleased. He realized that he and Bella were close. Very close. Sexually close. Bella, Carlisle Cullen's precious biological daughter. Edward glanced over and saw him. He was looking irritated to say the least.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" Emmett boomed as he slapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Oh calm down papa it was just a dance," Bella said as they came and sat down.

"Because most dances end with you rubbing your privates against another man's thigh."

"Carlisle..."

"Don't you start," Carlisle said icily. "You both...never mind."

He stood and left. Bella looked over and Edward confused and he shrugged. "He's never been like that before."

"He's just being a parent," Esme assured them.

Bella stood up and ran out. She found Carlisle looking up at the sky.

"Papa?"

Carlisle looked over at her but he didn't say anything. Bella sighed and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Remember that line you told me about how god punishes all liars?"

"I don't like seeing you be so...friendly."

"Oh come on! Don't be so old!" Bella groaned. "We were just dancing. You should see the things I do when you aren't around!"

"What?!" Carlisle cried. Bella laughed.

"Kidding! Geez you're so wound up!" Carlisle glared at her and turned away. "But really, you don't have to worry."

"I overreact when it comes to you," he admitted, "I always have. Lord you'd have a cough as a baby and I'd rush you to the doctor!"

"If I had only cried right away when I was born," Bella sighed, "your paranoia probably would have been lessened."

"Not likely," Carlisle said, defeated, "you were my only daughter and I loved you so much that I was scared something would happen."

"As opposed to now when I'm not your only daughter and you don't love me very much?"

"You know what I mean," Carlisle said with a smile, hugging her shoulders lightly. "You aren't breakable anymore. I don't have to worry that you'll slip, like you always did, and break something. I mean, besides the object you fall into. Medically you're going to be just perfect."

"So stop worrying when I go off and dance with boys okay."

"No promises."

--

There was no doubt about it. Bella knew she was doomed. Edward walked by her with his props for lunch in the cafeteria and his scent alone messed with her head. But it was also the way that the girls seemed to silently dream about being his that made her feel strange. The idea of him with any of them...she didn't like to think about that.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. They were alone. The others were getting their props.

"You," Bella said, watching him out of the corner of her eye with a small smile. The reaction was perfect. His eyes for a moment widened and he was at a momentary loss for words.

"Why are you thinking about me?" he asked.

"I'm just imagining what all the girls are thinking about you. How they're probably imagining you naked under their hot squishy bodies."

"Jessica Stanley has me in chains," he groaned. Bella snorted into her lunch and giggled softly. "Lauren has me in a three way with Tyler! God help me Bella! They're killing me with their fantasies!"

"That's probably why you wouldn't like my mind," she said, "I have you at my feet in handcuffs."

"Do not!"

Bella laughed. "Jesus Edward you should see the look on your face!"

"You are so not funny," Edward snapped. Bella vanished and reappeared faster than any human could see and Edward glared at her. Then the images hit. Each girl in the cafeteria was thinking the same thing. Edward Cullen plus whips and chains. Bella, with her inhuman speed, said it to each girl as she passed and their subconscious picked it up. All around him he heard a mental sea of sexual desires. "I. Hate. You."

"Wow the sexual tension is thick today," Jasper observed as he sat down.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Why indeed?" Edward growled at Bella.

"I went around and subtly dropped the hint of Edward and whips and chains to each girl around," Bella said casually. Edward winced as his brothers and sisters pictured it too, only this time it was followed by frowns and shudders.

"Nice though," Emmett praised, giving Bella a high five.

"No! No we aren't encouraging this!" Edward growled. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her. "Oh do grow up."

"You first," she said with a wink.

Edward glared at her and his jaw hardened. She winked at him and it made his throat burn. The venom pulsated in his teeth, much like he did when he was sexually aroused. His fist tightened on his knee. If only she knew what she did to him...he had spent the majority of the night in an unending wet dream after their tango.

The school was talking about it. Or at least thinking about it. The girls were planning some sort of revenge on Bella. He could see why they feared her. She was beautiful. He was once again distracted by the way her hair so beautifully framed her face and the way her eyes so softly rested under thick dark lashes. She was absolutely breathtaking. If it was still beating, he knew his heart would race every time she looked at him.

But she was Carlisle's daughter. Not adopted. His flesh and blood daughter. His precious little angel. He reacted badly to them dancing. How would he react if he, Edward, were to march right up to him and say that he was in love with his daughter and one day intended to have sex with her! No, that wouldn't go over well at all.

He was doomed. He knew it.

TBC

Enjoy and review! I love hearing your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers! Mature content!

Chapter 5,

"So when are you going to tell her?" Jasper asked one afternoon. It had been a month since Bella arrived and things were interesting to say the least. Edward however, preferred to play dumb.

"Tell who what?" he asked, putting his homework aside.

"Bella that you love her," Jasper replied with a casual shrug.

"I don't love her!" Edward defended a little too quickly. Jasper raised one eyebrow.

"Riiiiight and those feelings I keep getting from you are for your increasing love of Spanish."

Edward looked down at his homework then back at Jasper. "Yes."

"You aren't fooling anyone," Jasper sighed.

"Who else thinks that I have feelings for her?" Edward demanded.

"Just me," Jasper answered, "and I'm pretty sure Bella knows too."

"Crap," Edward mumbled. "Okay, so I like her. What about it? It's not like I can be with her! She's Carlisle's daughter!"

"That does complicate things," Jasper agreed, folding his arms and leaning against the door. "Tell you what, I'll ask him how he feels about people seeing his little girl."

"You're wasting your time," Edward reminded him.

--

"Carlisle, can we talk?" Jasper asked.

"How in the world did you find me?" Carlisle asked. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"You told Esme this morning you were stopping to get gas after work," he reminded him. "Anyway it's about Bella."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just Edward mentioned that some of the boys at school have crushes on her and I was curious about your dating policy."

"I don't like the idea of her dating anyone," Carlisle said, "least of all a breakable human."

"So what if a vampire fancied her?"

"Let's hope that they can get over it."

"What if she likes him back?"

"Are you hiding something?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Nope, just curious."

"Hm. Well, I don't like the idea of her dating. Do you think you kids can handle yourselves alone tonight?"

"I don't know about the others but Alice and I are going out."

"Oh really?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I impulsively bought her tickets to 3 doors down in Portland. We're leaving in about an hour. The concert is tomorrow and I'm going to treat her to a weekend away."

"How romantic. I got Esme tickets to the symphony in Seattle. We're leaving in about an hour."

"Aw does Carlisle wanna get a little action," Jasper teased.

"If all goes well I'd like to keep Seattle up all night," Carlisle sighed happily. Jasper cringed. "I love the looks you kids get when I mention having sex with your mother."

"I'm leaving!"

--

Edward stretched and looked out of his window. Carlisle and Esme left for Seattle and no doubt Alice and Jasper had made it to Portland and were making some noise in the hotel. Emmett and Rosalie sure were. He could hear them in the little house they owned in town, it was a muffled sound he only heard thanks to his sensitive hearing.

So he was alone with Bella. No big deal. It was just like a regular night. They would maybe watch a movie or something. He went to his dresser to grab his favorite shirt and sighed when he remembered that Esme had taken it to wash. He closed his eyes and muttered something and went to go get it. Dressed in only sweat pants and socks he walked down the hall to the laundry room. He stopped when he saw that Bella was already there. But that isn't what stopped him.

She was wearing nothing but her underwear. A pink lacy bra that he was sure Carlisle had never seen (as it wasn't burnt) and a pair of pale yellow panties that were just a few centimeters away from being a thong. Her back was to him and she was going through the basket of clean clothes that Esme hadn't put away yet. He bit back a groan. Her skin was as pale as ivory and perfectly sculpted. There was a small dip in the small of her back against her spine that he just wanted to get lost in. Her panties sat low on her hips and showed off her magnificent long legs. One knee was bent softly against the laundry machine and her hair was in a loose ponytail.

"Hey Edward have you seen my green tank top?" she asked, turning. Edward felt a groan bubble in his throat and an erection stir in his pants. The bra plunged down her cleavage. She had so little definition but it was beautifully accentuated by the soft pink bra. He didn't want to, but his eyes traveled quickly down the smooth column of her neck, the soft mound of her breasts and the curve of her stomach.

"N-no," he answered. "Hey, um, is...is..."

"Does my being half naked bother you?" Bella asked with a small smile.

"N-no you're fine," Edward mumbled. Bella raised one eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked, stepping towards him. He stepped back. She continued forward and he stepped back until his back was against the wall. He took a sharp breath when she leaned against him and brushed her lips softly against the edge of his hear. "You look so hot in sweats," she whispered. She turned away from him and walked back to her room, grinning to herself. Edward was in shock with a raging erection in his pants. Then, Edward Cullen, fainted.

--

The moment she made it back to her room Bella fell against the wall, breathless. There was a fire burning between her legs that was unfamiliar to her. It wasn't the first time she had seduced a man. It was her hobby! Be the object of their affections and make them wish that they could lay on top of her and make sweet love with her.

But she never wanted to return the favor. Until now. She didn't know what it was about Edward Cullen but she just wanted to have sex all night with him. She fell back onto her sofa and her hands slid down her stomach and chest. She closed her eyes and imagined his lips on her body. Burning her nipples and trailing kisses down her stomach. Her hand slipped under her panties.

"Edward," she whispered so quietly into her pillow. She found her clit and teased it with her fingertips. She bit her lip and tried not to moan.

--

Edward stumbled into the hall way, his head fuzzy and his body pulsating with desire for her. His desire was so intense, almost painful for her. Her, Bella Cullen. Carlisle's daughter. As much as he tried to talk himself out of it he couldn't.

Then he heard it. A soft moan. Assuming the worst, he ran to Bella's room and pushed the door open. He skidded to a halt and his eyes popped open wide. Bella looked at him but instead of looking surprised or flustered, she smiled. Her little pink tongue rested softly between her pearly teeth.

Edward couldn't stand it. He crossed to her bed and captured her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth opened. Bella pushed her hips against his. He responded. Their hips ground against each other and he wanted to be in her so badly.

"Bella," he moaned against her lips.

"God Edward just do it," she whined, "please I need you so bad right now."

In his impatience, he ripped their bottoms off and pushed into her. He pulled out and pushed back in over and over again. When his release came he felt his erection snap back. He pulled out and Bella wasn't having that. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the floor. She came down on top and attacked his neck with her mouth. Edward grabbed her hips and found her again. He watched her body move with each of his thrusts. She sat up and grabbed the sofa for leverage. He reached up and rubbed her breasts. He pulled her back down so he could kiss the soft mounds and run his tongue over her nipple.

"God...Edward..." Bella moaned. Her hands locked in his hair and held his head against her chest. His hands gripped tight on her backside and they were going at it so hard a human would have crumbled. He pushed Bella against the sofa and kissed her back as he loved her. He reached around and rubbed her clit with two fingers while he moved. Her hair smelled so good. Sweet and soft. He kissed her shoulder and sucked on her skin.

"Bella...you're so beautiful...so soft..."

Bella held his hands and squeezed them tight. The venom pulsated in her teeth and in her veins. On the night stand her phone rang. She ignored it and leaned back to kiss Edward. When he came she fell back against him. Finally his body gave them both a break. He fell back onto the floor and pulled her on top of him, he held her gently and kissed her.

"So what now?" he asked, twirling some of her hair around his finger.

"I propose meeting half naked in the laundry room more often if this is what it leads to," Bella giggled. Edward laughed and kissed her.

"I mean about us," he said.

"Oh, that."

Bella sat up and leaned against the sofa. Edward sat up too. "What's wrong?"

"Well I don't know what you want for starters."

"You," Edward said, "Bella you've been here for a month and I can't stop thinking about you, and I think you feel the same way about me."

"Papa is going to kill us," she sighed.

"I guess you just need to decide if it's worth it," Edward said with a shrug. Bella leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Break my heart and I'll effing kill you," she said.

--

After the rain finished falling they decided to go for a walk. They found themselves up in a tree, leaning against the trunk, Bella in Edward's lap, and watching the clouds float by.

"I feel bad kind of jumping you there," Edward said with a small laugh.

"I'll believe that when hell freezes," Bella snorted. "You loved it."

"I just had amazing spontaneous sex! Of course I did!"

"It was amazing," Bella sighed happily. "Much better than any I've ever had."

"Your husband wasn't any good then?"

"I don't know how much you can enjoy it if every time he was raping you," Bella said quietly, looking at her fingers. Edward tensed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I never wanted any part of him but that didn't matter. It was always about his pleasure. He would go on for what seemed like hours, until I bled from the friction. Then he would get angry because I bled on him."

She felt Edward's arms tighten around her. Arms that would never hurt her the way her husband had. At least, that's what she hoped.

"When did he die?"

"When I did," Bella murmured, "that's why Aro changed me."

"Because he died?"

Bella sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder. She felt his cheek against her temple and heard the sound of his breathing. His lips pressed gently against her skin. He smelled so wonderful. In the short time that she had been with them, Edward had shown her more kindness than any man ever had after Carlisle left. It was the kindness she remembered longing for. The kindness and love she saw just before she was bitten.

_She felt a cold dread trickle down her throat and clench her heart. Beside her, Henry was looking at the beautiful woman before them. She wore a dress of emerald satin and lace. The kind of dress that he often bought for her so that she may look acceptable in society. It was similar to her own. waves of cream satin that hugged the corset that restricted her breathing._

_It was more uncomfortable in this place when her breath was thin from uncertainty. Something in her told her to run away from the woman in green. The entrancing woman. Her breasts pressed up against the bones of the corset painfully. The bruises on them protested the garment._

_"Right this way," the woman in green said._

_They entered a dim room. Inside was a small group of men in thick ash cloaks. She saw the couple next to them, a young woman like herself and her husband. She held his hand tightly and his arm was around her. Like Bella, she knew that something was wrong. She saw him kiss the top of her head._

_"Don't worry my love," he murmured, "I know how homesick you must be. We'll leave shortly after this."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"We'll leave now if it will make you happy."_

_She nodded into his chest and he turned to leave but there were more men in ash cloaks near the door._

_"I'm sorry, but my wife isn't feeling well and..."_

_"Welcome to Volterra!" one of the leaders said in a booming voice. Bella saw one of the guards grin at the young woman. Her husband pulled her away. He sensed what was wrong. He pushed her towards the group, behind him._

_Bella turned towards Henry. He was still distracted by the woman in green. "Please, Henry I want to go home," she said. "I'm frightened."_

_"Nonsense, now hush!"_

_"Your wife has a good reason to be frightened," the middle man with long black hair said with a grin. _

_Then it started. Bella stumbled back into the sea of screams around her as the vampires attacked. So they were real. Vampires were real. Her father had been right. Her hand came up and closed around the cross she wore._

_"Papa," she murmured, "papa please help me. I'm so scared."_

_"You should be," a vampire said to her with a grin on his face. She ran away from him and to her husband. Beside her was the couple from before. The young man was standing before her. His arms back, shielding her as best he could._

_"Please! Please no! Not my Maria! Do what you will with me but please leave my Maria!"_

_Bella saw as the vampire tore through him and then into the frightened woman. She watched in horrors as the blood was drained. She looked around for Henry. Maybe, just maybe..._

_A vampire came towards her. She backed away knowing that she would never escape. Her heart raced. No doubt that would make them kill her faster. She was backed into the corner. Henry was near._

_"Now don't be afraid," the vampire said in a calm voice, "it will be over soon. I'll go quickly."_

_"Oh god," Bella mumbled, closing her eyes. She held the cross tighter, picturing Carlisle's gentle face hearing him once again promise to chase away whatever demons threatened her. She held it tighter still, but instead of praying for salvation, she wished that he would hurry and kill her. End her pain._

_"Or perhaps your noble husband, for such a lovely thing I'll spare you the pain of watching him die."_

_"Take her!" Henry cried pushing Bella towards the hungry vampire. "Oh god please don't kill me!"_

_"You offer me your wife!" The pale rock of a hand grabbed Henry. "You're so disgusting."_

_Bella fell back against the wall as the vampire with long black hair and blood red eyes killed Henry without drinking his blood. He looked towards her. He came closer but stopped. Bella realized why. She had sunken to the floor, staining her satin dress with blood. She was smiling._

_"Why are you so happy?" he asked. He grabbed her gloved hand. He removed the fabric and touched her skin. His hand was like ice and just a few shades paler than she was. "I can't see anything...tell me then, why are you smiling?"_

_"Because you killed him," she said through tears and her bright smile, "because I'm free of him."_

_"Even though I will kill you."_

_"I've been wishing for death for years," Bella said. "I got to watch him die. For my last moments...I'm free of him. I'm finally free! I will die free! Use my body for sustenance if you wish"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Bell."_

_Aro pulled her to her feet and leaned in. He sank his teeth into her soft neck. Bella let out a soft cry. She felt him lift her up and carry her from the bloody room as his venom began to spread through her body. As she slipped into unconsciousness, her lips relaxed. She had no idea what the future held for her, but it was bound to be better than what she was leaving behind._

"All I want," Bella whispered against Edward's chest, "is freedom."

TBC

Review! Edward and Bella are finally together!


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 6,

When he was able to think with the proper head again Edward wondered if what he was doing with Bella was right. She was, after all, his best friend/mentor/father figure's daughter and they had not twenty four hours ago had very hot sex.

He glanced over at her in biology. This must be torture for her. She was already an accomplished medical genius. She scribbled something on her notebook.

_Kill me now!_

_Me first_

Bella glanced over at him and smiled.

_I'm thinking about you_ she wrote in her elegant script.

_Do you think we're going too fast?_

_What makes you say that?_

_We had sex!_

_Don't be such a prude!_

_Bella, seriously!_

_Look, you can even ask Jasper, sexual tensions had been building between us since the day I arrived and seeing each other like that and then walking in when you did...it was no wonder we ended up making some noise. If we hadn't I probably would have thought you were gay!_

_I'm trying to be a gentleman here!_

_:) you're cute_

As if to emphasize her point, she reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Do you miss it?" he asked her, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Miss what?"

"Being a doctor."

"Like hell. I love it but I love papa more and if he wants me to play his seventeen-year-old daughter then I will."

Quick as a flash Edward kissed her cheek. He loved the perks of being a vampire! When class ended they snuck away. They couldn't even be a couple in school. Word would get back to Carlisle somehow. Teenagers talked too much. No doubt mothers would hear their daughters complaining that Edward was no longer on the market. Bella felt more than a little annoyed about that.

But sometimes they would managed to sneak away, like on blood typing day, to Edward's car for a little alone time. Their secret relationship was going on it's second month and so far so good. They did have sex again because they didn't have a place to do it. But on days like this Bella would lay in the back of his volvo and he would lay on top of her and kiss her lovingly. Sometimes he would touch her and rub her until she came and when she tried to return the favor he insisted that his pleasure came from watching her.

Though that never stopped Bella from pouncing on him one wet afternoon in the locker room and showing him just how naughty she and her mouth were.

There was something erotic about their relationship that Bella loved. Maybe it was knowing that it wasn't supposed to be happening. They made it almost a game. How many secret kisses could they steal while Carlisle was home. Sometimes, when they felt brave, they would make out as quietly as possible.

Jasper knew instantly. He could feel the swelling love every time Edward looked at Bella and he could feel a blossoming love when she returned the looks. Alice knew because she saw it. She saw them together and was so excited she hugged them both tight.

Sometimes the fact that it was a secret was more than enough to make them want to push things. Bella was in Carlisle's office after school looking for a book to use for her biology report.

"Knock knock Miss Cullen," Edward said. "Is the great doctor stumped?"

"The great doctor needs a reference and this was the first place to look."

Edward came up to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "The great doctor needs to come to bed with me," he murmured, kissing down her neck.

"Papa will be home soon," Bella reminded him. Edward sighed and leaned against the bookcase. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead before walking out. She watched him go, knowing that something was wrong. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, hugging the book to her chest.

--

New Years brought a town costume party. Alice was overjoyed about it. She loved costume parties. She didn't give Bella a chance to refuse. But it paid off. Alice walked out first in a sweeping mint green and white gown fashioned like a Southern Belle.

"How do I look?" Bella asked Esme as her mother helped her with her gown.

"Beautiful, as always," Esme said gently. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Bella said, taking Esme's arm and they walked down the long sweeping staircase to the living room where the men were waiting. Bella smiled when she saw Edward's eyes light up. He smiled at her. He and Carlisle were dressed like English gentlemen and looked handsome.

Esme reached the bottom of the stairs first and Carlisle took her arm. "I feel bad for every girl in the room," he said, "they have to be outdone by your beauty."

Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and felt her throat tighten. She felt uneasy. She was wrapped in authentic satin, a dress that had once belonged to her human life (a gift from a dear friend). Ivory and gold in color with off the shoulder sleeves that dripped around the forearm. Her hair was swept up into intricate curls and swirls, threaded with pearls. The old golden cross rested lightly on her chest.

"You look so beautiful Bella," Carlisle said.

Edward couldn't speak. Bella stepped forward and he came to her. He bowed his head and took her hand. He kissed it softly. "You are the most beautiful," he murmured.

"Oh stop," Bella muttered, flustered. Edward smiled and offered her his arm.

"I believe it was customary of your time to have an escort," he said.

"You're impossible!"

Edward laughed softly.

--

While her gown was elegant and classical, the party wasn't. The music played and everyone danced. The Cullen siblings were surprised to see Carlisle and Esme dance to rap music. Emmett and Rosalie danced together and Alice danced with Jasper. Once again Bella and Edward were wall flowers, bound by their desire to keep their secret from Carlisle.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you without this," Edward said, touching the necklace.

"Papa gave it to me."

"You treasure it so," he murmured. Bella smiled and touched it. She closed her eyes and lowered the shield around her mind. Edward was surprised at first, but he heard her thoughts loud and clear. Her small and innocent voice and Carlisle's gentle loving face. It made Edward happy to know that Carlisle had always had such kindness and love in his eyes.

_"Do you promise?" Bell asked. Carlisle nodded. He reached around his neck and took off the gold necklace he always wore. At the end was a cross._

_"I found this when I was a boy," he said, "it has brought me comfort since. Keep it close to you, Bells, and I will always be near."_

"A last gift," he murmured. Bella nodded.

"It gave me comfort over the years."

"I have something for you," he murmured softly in her ear. He led her out back where nobody could see and as the snow swirled around them.

Bella looked over at the snow as it covered the treetops. She felt Edward take her hand and she looked back at him.

"You take my breath away," he said quietly.

"I'm still waiting for you to return mine."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Bella, I know it's been so short, but I can't imagine any part of my life without you."

"Edward..."

"Do you love me?"

Bella nodded. "Unfortunately I'm crazy about you."

Edward looked at her hands. He brought them to his lips. "Bella I love you and I want to be yours forever."

The wind blew and Edward felt his phantom heart race when he saw the perfect crystals of fluffy white collect on Bella's perfect skin. A snow flake landed lightly on the tip of her nose and he chuckled. He blew it off lightly and she smiled. They could hear the music from inside. It slowed to a beautiful song.

"If I told you, all the words I've yet to say, would it matter or would you simply turn and walk away?" Edward sang softly as he drew her close and they swayed in the snow.

"It scares me how much I love you," Bella mumbled.

"Why does that scare you?" Edward asked, turning her gently.

"Well it conflicts with my promise to never fall in love with anyone."

Edward laughed softly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I don't want to keep this a secret anymore."

"Edward, please, understand that if we tell papa he'll freak out."

"Bella I want more than this," he said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. Edward stopped and pulled away from her. Bella felt her breathing stop as he sank to one knee.

"I want to ask Carlisle for permission to marry you," he said, "but I need to know if you'll have me first."

"Edward...I can't."

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"I just can't," she said, pulling her hands from his.

"Please just tell me why," Edward said.

"Because the last time I was married I was miserable. I hated my life and I don't want to be back there again. Please Edward, I know how you feel about me and trust me, I love you so deeply."

"I want to belong to you forever," Edward promised. "I'm not like him. I love you and I want to be your husband."

"I'm scared," Bella said, "Edward you can hurt me so easily."

Edward cut her off by kissing her. "I'll never hurt you."

Bella sighed. "Do it again."

"Do what?"

Bella raised one eyebrow. Edward sank to his knee and took her hand. "Bella Mary Cullen, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. Edward slid a ring on her finger. "You planned this then?" she asked.

"It was my mother's," he answered, "I know she would have wanted you to wear it."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed up into his lips and kissed him deeply.

--

"Where did Edward and Bella go?" Carlisle asked as they came to sit down.

"I think I saw them head out back. Kind of odd," Esme said. Alice and Jasper looked at each other. "I'll go get them."

"Carlisle wait! How about you go request a nice line dance! How fun would that be!" Alice said happily.

"I'll do that after I find Bella, I have to ask her about something anyway," Carlisle said, squeezing between two chairs to get to the back.

"No! Carlisle! Wait please!"

Jasper knew that Alice had nothing. Carlisle knew it too, he gave her a suspicious look before heading out back.

"Carlisle! Wait!" Alice cried just as he opened the door. Carlisle looked from her out into the snow and froze.

Edward had his arms around his baby girl and his mouth was covering hers. Bella's arm was locked around his neck and one hand was balled around his shirt.

"What in the world is going on here?" Carlisle asked. They jumped apart quickly.

Bella felt her throat run dry.

"Papa," she said, stepping forward, realizing she had nothing to finish it with. Edward did.

"I love her Carlisle," he said, stepping forward, "Bella and I are in love and I want to marry her."

"Out of the question," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle..."

"Papa..."

"No!"

"Carlisle, please, be reasonable!" Edward argued. "There is nothing wrong with being in love with her. I am a man after all, and look at her! She is exquisite! Everything about her makes me so thankful that someone up there has let me spend a moment in her presence."

"You're both too young," Carlisle said.

"She's three hundred years old! Carlisle! I'm over a century old! Alice and Jasper got married when Alice was only fifty-ish! Hell Emmett was only twenty-one when he and Rosie married for the first time!"

"You're seventeen!"

"Only physically!" Edward snapped, "admit it, Carlisle, if she was any other woman you would be happy for me."

"When you're both done acting like I'm not here I'd like to say something," Bella said icily.

"Bell you are in deep trouble..."

"Oh so now you want to care?" Bella asked angrily. "You left me, remember? You didn't come back for me! You left me with that woman when you knew what she would eventually do! If anyone should have a problem with me getting married then it should be _me_! _I _was the one that had to live through it the first time! I am not some kind of treasure to keep hidden away!"

"Bella, you are my daughter and I know what is best for you."

"Papa, I love Edward," Bella said, "you know he's a good man. He has loved me more than I could have ever dreamed."

"Bella, you are too young and that's final."

"Papa don't do this," Bella said quietly, "don't be like you were supposed to be back then."

"We're going home."

"I'M NOT GOING!" Bella yelled. She turned and ran off into the forest.

Her phone rang. It was Aro. With a yell she threw her phone against the tee and it shattered. "I'm not yours to control!" she said to the pieces while dry sobs wracked her body. She sank to the wet ground below and hugged her body. It was never going to stop. She was property then and she was property now. A pretty face to trade away without a second thought. Aro kept her from anything. He saved her life. He owned her. Carlisle kept her from love and Edward...Edward could one day be just like Henry.

"He doesn't mean it."

Bella jumped and turned. Esme was behind her. Her calm face made Bella feel a little warmer. "Did he send you?"

"No," Esme answered, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, "he knows what happened. I had suspicions that I discussed with him. I recognized it in you because it was a part of me. My husband abused me. He knew by the way you were so reluctant to talk that he was a bad person. Carlisle means well, he loves you more than you'll ever know and these past months have brightened his life."

"Growing up I was my stepfather's property to do with what he wished. I was trapped with Henry in an unending hell of rape and abuse. When I saw him die...I was so happy. Even if Aro had killed me I would have died free of him."

"And then Aro bit you," Esme finished.

"I had something he wanted. I could shield them. Which I had. I had known where papa was for almost two hundred years but only now Aro has let me go. He wants me back in Volterra, Esme, I can't go back. I won't. I don't want to leave papa again. I don't want to be alone again."

Esme gathered her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "We love having you here, and I'm sure your dad won't let you go. He made that loudly clear."

"All I want is freedom," Bella said, "Esme I want to be myself."

"Carlisle doesn't mean to control you," she said gently, "he's just worried about you."

"But he knows Edward! He knows his heart and..."

"No man will ever been good enough for you in his mind. His mind is working differently than yours, remember that. You look at the feelings you share with Edward and see something wonderful, but he sees someone trying to take you away, someone who has to potential to hurt you and put your heart through the grinder. Give him a little while to let this sink in. He's scared, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because he think you'll leave him and run off with Edward. He doesn't want to lose either of you. Give him time to cool down and then talk to him rationally about it. Can you do rational?"

"Yes, mom," she said. Esme smiled and kissed her forehead.

--

Aro growled at the phone and slammed it down.

"She isn't answering?" Caius guessed as he cleaned blood specks off of his chin.

"I told her that she would answer when I called."

"She's always been such a disobedient girl," Caius sighed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's happy where she is?" Marcus asked.

"I don't care!" Aro snapped, "she will return if I have to go and get her myself."

"You can't let anyone be happy can you?" Marcus asked. "Everyone around you must be suffering at all times."

"Whatever do you mean?" Aro asked sarcastically. He swept by him and into his own room. He shut the door angrily. A fairly modern room set against the old Italian stone. A desk with a computer and a digital clock. Books covered almost every inch of the room and on the walls were paintings. There was one in particular. A beautiful woman with golden eyes, long brown hair wrapped in a satin blood stained dress.

Bella Cullen. To some extent Caius was right when he said she was basically useless to the guard. Her shielding abilities worked more towards helping others. But still...he needed her there. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful presence. Never had he seen a vampire so intoxicating. So beautiful.

He wanted her again. Under him, struggling. How sweet it had been. She was so weak against him. She pushed uselessly. She had wanted him. It was her way to pretend she didn't. He remembered it so clearly. But she was so warm and so tight. So perfect. He had promised her that she would be allowed to leave, but that was before her being consumed him so fully.

He would have her back if he had to drag her back himself.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

I can't help but picture Carlisle being an awesome parent...to his adoptive children (especially his already married ones) but totally weird when it comes to his biological child :). Plus I just love the idea of there being that one thing that just makes him overreact. lol.

Chapter 7,

"Edward," Bella said softly as she walked into his room.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked instantly, realizing the look on her face. Silently she came up to him and slipped the ring off of her finger.

"I can't do this," she said, "I can't marry you."

"What? Why?"

"Because everything is falling apart! All I wanted was to find my papa again and then you happened and of course you're wonderful and perfect but us being together is making papa so unhappy."

"Bella..."

"There are other reasons, Edward, so please don't be mad at him."

"What other reasons!?"

"Please, Edward, just let me go," Bella pleaded, "I'm not right for you and I'm not right for marriage."

Without a word, Bella turned and left. Edward held the ring in his hand. His mouth hardened into a strait line. He felt dry sobs bubble in his throat.

_Edward? Are you okay?_

"No," he said quietly.

--

Carlisle was brooding when Edward walked in. He put the ring down on the desk.

"Happy?" he asked angrily. "She broke it off. Now you can go back to being her overprotective father in peace."

"Edward..."

"No! You know what! I loved her more than anyone ever could! But does that matter?! No!"

"She left you because of me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! She said that she doesn't want to make you unhappy that marriage isn't for her! Jesus Carlisle that girl is driving me insane and I can't live without her! Ever since the moment our eyes met! I hate her so much because for the past months I have not known a moment of peace! But I love her!"

"If you love her so much then go after her," Carlisle said calmly.

"Wait, what about the huge scene you made when you walked in on us kissing?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Edward, I'm her father, I held her moments after her birth and watched her grow for five years. When I look at her I don't see a centuries old vampire, I see a little angel with cherub cheeks that can't say her S's very well. I see someone wanting her and I know she's been hurt."

"She told me everything," Edward said, "the horrible things her husband did to her. But Carlisle I'm not like him! I am dangerously close to worshiping the ground she walks on! But she won't have me! Dad I don't know what to do!"

"Talk to her," Carlisle said, "and tell her how you feel about her."

"Will you promise to tell her that you approve of me?"

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, I am sorry for the way I behaved. Bella is so precious to me and...well that is a terrible reason."

"Maybe not," Edward said, "I mean she is your little girl after all. Just know that I will take care of her and love her until my existence ends."

"You'd better. Or you and I will be having some words," Carlisle warned. He patted Edward's shoulder and then left to talk to his daughter.

--

"I overreacted," Carlisle said finally after he and Bella had walked in silence along the freezing river. "Edward came to me and told me that you broke it off and for that I apologize."

"Can we talk about something else?" Bella asked. "Papa I don't want to think about Edward right now."

"Sure, but may I ask why? Did he do something wrong?"

Bella sighed and began to fidget with her necklace. "No, it isn't him. Just watching you react that way...I felt angry because I felt like you were trying to control me, and then Esme talked me down. But I am not the kind of girl that gets married. I hate the idea of it, being bound to a man for the rest of my existence! I'm not like that."

"You've always been a free spirit," Carlisle said with a small smile. "Do you remember when you were four and you broke your arm?"

"Barely," Bella admitted.

"I remember it perfectly," he said, "you were so little and you would play around the pig pen. I sat you down like I would when you were about to get a lecture, surely you remember that," he added with a smile. Bella smiled and nodded. "Well anyway, I said to you, Bell don't play by the pig pen because you'll fall in and get hurt. And what did you do?"

"I assume I went anyway," Bella answered. Carlisle nodded.

"You left and not moments later you were clambering up on the wooden fence. That was the first time I was ever so angry with you I couldn't think strait! Moments after I said no, you went and climbed around. Well you slipped when you saw me and fell in and a pig stepped on your little arm.You kept crying and crying as I put a brace on your arm. I was so furious and so scared at the same time. I realized that the moment I told you that you couldn't do something, you went out and did it anyway. Almost instantly, as if to say papa you don't have control over me."

Bella sighed and sat on a boulder. "I was just born in the wrong time period, that's all."

"Not at all," Carlisle said, sitting on another one, "you would be a pain in my parental butt in any time period. Watching over you was a full time job!"

Bella laughed. It was true. She did remember Carlisle telling her no and instantly she would go and do whatever it was he said she couldn't do. That trend continued into her adult life when her step father would tell her that she couldn't do something. She was so angry whenever he did. Then Henry came along and her disobedience was rewarded with violence and pain. After a while she didn't feel it. Struggle until it was useless and then fade away. Bella could remember it. Laying while he did his thing. No response. No tears. Nothing. She shut down completely. The same with Aro. Let him have what he wanted when it was clear that he was so much stronger than she was. Zone out and think of better times. Bella remembered her memory dwelling on one of the precious moments of her early childhood while the vampire had his way.

"When I was married it was about control. Henry loved my face, my physical body. He hated my mind. About as much as my stepfather did. He hated the way I wanted to be free and happy."

"Edward loves that about you," Carlisle said, "he loves the way you live."

"I'm waiting for it to be a lie," Bella admitted, resting her chin on her palms, "something to get what he wants and then he'll turn."

"You know Edward better than that," Carlisle reminded her. "I know Edward better than that. I don't have to read minds to know what he's thinking when he looks at you. A part of me knew what was going on. He was suddenly so happy, and so were you. His eyes would linger on you for a moment when you left the room or sometimes for no reason at all."

"Esme said you still see me as a child."

"Esme is a bright woman," Carlisle mumbled, "Bell I can't help it. You're always going to be my baby and nobody is ever going to be good enough for you."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Bella asked. Carlisle sighed and looked up at the steel grey sky.

"It should," he agreed. "It is. Don't marry Edward," he finished with a smile.

"You can't tell me what to do," Bella said with the same smile. She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

"God you two are going to be having sex and everything," Carlisle moaned, "I can't believe it! My baby girl is all grown up and I missed it all!"

"Don't you remember papa?" Bella asked, touching her necklace, "You were always with me."

Carlisle smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much my little Bell."

"I love you too, papa."

Bella let her head rest on Carlisle's chest as he hugged her. He smoothed her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. She knew how much he missed her and how much she missed him. Everything he did was in her best interest, even if he did overreact. He shared the same fear she did. Someone would hurt her. Someone would love her and she would be vulnerable.

Meanwhile, Alice sat in Edward's room with him. "You're moping again."

"Bella dumped me, how would you expect me to act?"

"I told you Edward, she'll come back," Alice sighed, "you can trust my visions you know!"

"They're so easily changed!"

"No they're..." she trailed off when her vision blurred and she saw something else. Edward saw it too. Bella in a wedding gown, sitting in the sill of the window on a sunny afternoon. Her hand grazed by the sun and shining like a glove of diamonds.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Edward demanded. "Where is that!"

"I don't know," Alice said, annoyed, "but that dress is horrible on her. I pictured her in a more strapless ordeal."

"Why was there blood on the dress? Was that even a wedding dress?! What was with the stone room! Why aren't you answering me?!"

"Would you accept I don't have an answer as an answer?" Alice asked hotly.

Edward jumped up and was about to run off when Alice froze again. Something fuzzy. Two outcomes blurring together. The first was Bella standing with a vampire with long black hair and scarlet eyes. Her eyes were reflecting deep pain. She was in the same dress as before. The other outcome was himself, blackened and charred.

"Alice..."

"Two outcomes of a single choice," she murmured, "someone is going to give her an ultimatum."

TBC

Sorry it's short but this felt like a good place to stop. Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 8,

Edward swallowed hard. Someone was coming for his Bella. Well he was going to make sure that didn't happen. He went to his end table and grabbed his wallet, checking briefly to make sure that he had at least a credit card or two and some cash before leaving. He ran down the stairs and stopped to grab his keys.

"Edward? Honey what's the rush?" Esme asked.

"Where did Carlisle and Bella go?" he asked hurriedly.

"They went walking along the river. I think he was going to tell her what an ass he was. Why what's wrong?"

Edward didn't answer. He ran by her and out the door just as Carlisle and Bella were coming home.

"Bella!" He called.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked, standing.

"We're leaving," he said taking her hand. She didn't move.

"Why are we leaving?" Bella asked.

"Because Alice had a vision that someone is coming for you," he said quickly, "Bella she saw you in a wedding dress and then saw you in either a wedding dress or me dead. Someone is going to make you chose and I don't want to make it easy for them."

Bella froze. Her hand tightened around his. Carlisle looked at Edward.

_What are you talking about! Who is coming for her?!_

"I don't know who for sure, just that he's a vampire..."

"Aro," Bella whispered. She let the shield down around her mind and Edward saw everything. Aro walking into her room, calm and collected. Her confusion and surprise as he kissed her and then her fear as he pushed her back against her sofa and tugged at her clothes.

_He's always been obsessed_

Edward yanked her into his arms and held her so tight it hurt a little. "Nobody is going to get you again. Nobody!"

"He'll kill you if he has to," Bella mumbled into his shoulder, "Edward I can't let that happen."

"Where will you go?" Edward asked.

"I don't know yet. Anywhere I can go to get her away..."

"There's no point," Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Bella, you're shielding abilities will be able to keep you from being spotted by Demitri," Carlisle assured her.

"Don't you understand? Aro is a maniac when he puts his mind to it. He'll kill you and Esme and everyone just to get to me! He is absolutely vicious!"

"He was rather gentle and childish when we met," Carlisle said.

"He is when he could care less about something. The more obsessed with a goal he is the more vicious he becomes. He's relentless!"

"We have a strong force on our side," Carlisle said, "Emmett is the strongest vampire around..."

"And how long will Emmett last when Alec wraps him up in a cocoon of darkness?" Bella asked, pulling from Edward's secure arms, but letting his hand latch to hers. "What good will Jasper's abilities over emotions when Jane has him writhing on the floor in pain?! Aro will not come alone because he knows that I am protected. Papa he knows how you are and how you will fight to keep me safe despite your peaceful nature! We'll be lucky if he only comes with Marcus and Caius!"

"Bella..."

"I'll go," Bella said, "I'll go and you can forget about me."

"Now here I thought it was going to be difficult."

Edward whirled around and saw Aro standing before him with a small group. He squeezed Bella's hand tighter. She was right when she said he would come in a group.

_The twins have come_ Carlisle thought to Edward.

He noticed the two littlest vampires. Alec and Jane. Alec looked a little bored, and Jane looked irritated.

_Why does Aro want her back so badly anyway? She isn't even that pretty or interesting! I'm much better than she is_.

So it was jealousy. Edward would have smirked under any other circumstances. His head was flooded with memories of Bella and her life in Volterra. The strongest coming from a dark haired vampire standing near Aro. Memories of Bella smiling and laughing over a game of monopoly or checkers. His mental voice was sad, almost longing.

"Tell me, Bella, who is your little friend?" Aro asked, glancing over at Edward.

"Nobody," Bella answered.

"Hm."

Aro's papery hand shot out and grabbed Marcus's. His eyes lit up and a twisted grin spread on his lips.

"Interesting," he purred. "It seems you've been busy."

_Watch out for him, Edward, I'm not getting a good reading from him_

Edward glanced over and Jasper. No doubt he was feeling lust and desire from the leader of the group. Aro. The vampire that saved Bella's life. The vampire that wanted the woman he loved. No matter. He would fight for her, and he would win for her.

"Now Bella we had an arrangement..."

"I never made any arrangement with you," Bella said angrily, "I told you that one day I would leave and you agreed."

"And I told you that you were to return when I called," Aro said back calmly.

"And I told you to stop," Bella growled. Edward reached over and pulled her against him. She felt surprisingly safe in his arms. Secure and protected. But for how long? She closed her eyes and wrapped her shield around him. Already she saw the creeping mist of Alec's power coming towards her.

"You're coming to Volterra with me," Aro said in a final tone.

"I won't go back!" Bella declared. "I'm staying with my family."

While the mist couldn't break Bella's shield, Aro sure could. He flew forward and grabbed her by the neck.

"Come now dear one, don't be difficult."

Bella fell from his arms when he flew back. He growled at Edward who snarled back.

"She said she isn't going."

"We'll just have to change that," Aro growled. With one swift kick Edward was through a few trees and Aro was on him. "Do you think you're stronger than I am? A wispy little boy like you!"

"Edward may be small, but I'm not," Emmett growled behind Aro. With a smash of his massive fist that sent a rumble through the air, Aro flew far. Emmett barely had time to smirk before he was on the ground, crying out intense pain.

Bella looked back at Jane and charged her before putting her shield around the Cullens. It held strong for a moment, and then it flickered. Her eyes widened. Her shield never flickered. Then it was as if someone pulled the blanket of protection from around her and her loved ones. She turned to see what in the world could have caused it and heard Aro laugh.

"Surprised?" he asked.

Bella's eyes scanned the faces. There was someone there she had never met. For a moment she thought it was Carlisle, but then she saw his eyes, shaped like hers and a deep shade of burgundy.

"A new arrival," Aro said with a grin. "A lucky find really. He was changed during one of the vampiric wars for his newborn strength and managed to survive. We found him and Marcus instantly identified his relationship to you. Or rather, to your father."

Carlisle looked at Aro.

"I suppose you couldn't know, Bella, you were just a little girl at the time," Aro continued, "but going through the long line of memories I found something interesting."

Edward saw it and his mouth fell open. Memories that no baby should have kept, forced into life again through Aro's strange powers. He didn't need to know the thoughts of the strange blonde man to know exactly what that relationship was.

"Ironic isn't it?" Aro asked. "You're mind can shield others, and your little brother can shatter it."

"My mother never had any other children with papa," Bella reminded him.

"Oh come now Bella, surely you know where babies come from. And surely you know that a man would not want to raise another man's son in that time period. No, Edwin, ironic no? Eddie was set away to an orphanage and you were told that he died in birth. But enough about him. What's important is this..."

Bella felt Jane's power clench around her body. She screamed and fell to the ground. "STOP IT!" Esme screamed.

Aro held up his hand and Jane stopped. Edward grabbed Bella and held her close. "You think you can protect her?"

"Can or can't, I'll die trying."

"Your choice really," Aro said with a shrug, "Bella return to me and take your place at my side."

"Ultimatums aren't your style," Bella panted. Her body ached and she felt so weak.

"I will kill each and every one of them. I'll be kind and only make you watch as your precious Edward burns. You can look away for the others. I'll even have them killed after you're tucked safe away in Volterra. Fairly generous I think. You don't even have to watch daddy suffer for you."

"Don't do it," Rosalie said. "Let us die."

"Why are you doing this?" Bella cried.

"Because I will have you, and I always get what I want."

"NO!" Edward yelled. He charged forward and once again Aro hit him away. Edward cried out as his body burst into pain as Jane once again worked her magic. The other members of the group laughed to themselves.

"Don't mess with me, boy, I am stronger than you can imagine."

Emmett made to go after Edward but he stopped. Edward found that he didn't care. In fact he could seem to care about any member of his family. Something was around him, blocking them from him.

"Quite unnecessary, Chelsea, but entertaining all the same," Aro said.

The Cullens watched helplessly as Edward fought against Aro, and as their tight bond as a family dwindled as the strange power enveloped them. Their hearts willed them to go help the youngest of them and yet their bodies refused to move. Their minds didn't see a reason to. They had no bond to him. Carlisle felt the pain in his heart as his mind tried to tell him not to care about Esme or any of his children.

He looked over at Bella who was being enveloped by a mist. A numbing mist that kept her immobile.

Bella struggled in the mist. Don't succumb to it, Bella, don't! She chanted over and over again in her mind. If she could raise her shield for just a moment...just one brief moment so that she could get out of the mist. Her brother kept a tight hold on it. She saw Jane's power coming at her from above.

Then something hit her. Something hard. She tumbled out of the mist and she heard someone cry in pain. She looked over and saw a blonde and instantly thought Carlisle. But when Jasper fell to the ground she was unsure what to think. Why would he throw himself into that for her? She wasn't worth it!

"You're wrong," Jasper gasped as the waves of pain left, "you are worth it. You're my sister."

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Bella sobbed. She looked back, searching for Edward.

Edward crashed to the ground, his granite skin torn in several places and Aro stood above him. "Stay down boy, you're just humiliating yourself."

"You'll have to kill me to stop me," Edward snapped.

"Very well."

The guard braced for an attack. This was it. She could see the future if she stayed silent. Edward dead. Her family dead. Jasper may have believed that she was worth it but she wasn't.

"NO!" Bella cried. She jumped between them. "Aro, I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want me to do. Please don't kill Edward!"

Aro grinned. "Now then that wasn't so hard. Chelsea, enough."

Bella looked back at Edward. He looked up at her with pain in his eyes and it hurt her worse knowing that it wasn't because of his injuries.

_I will always love you with everything I am_

Edward reached for her but Aro pulled her away, "I'm bored. Let us go."

"Please let me say goodbye," Bella requested. Aro sighed.

"No."

Aro grabbed her hand and left in a flash. Edward came to his knees and clenched his fists. He let out a loud cry and punched the ground, burying his arm by several inches. He fell forward as dry sobs wracked his body. He felt someone pull him into their arms. It was Esme. Carlisle was behind him with one arm around Esme and the other on his back. He was sobbing into Esme's other shoulder.

Edward looked when something caught his eye. A flash of gold. He reached over and picked up the chain in the grass with the cross dangling at the end. Bella's necklace. It must have fallen when Aro grabbed her. He held it as if it was a soap bubble. Carlisle's careful fingers plucked it from his hand and secure it around his neck. Edward put his fingers against the cold metal.

"She'll always be with you," Carlisle promised softly.

"You're right, she will be," Edward said standing. "I'm going after her. I don't care what I have to do. I will get her back."

"Edward you can't take on the whole Volturi guard alone..."

"Don't try and stop me Carlisle! I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"I was going to say you can't go alone."

Edward smiled.

_I'm coming with you and I won't stop until she's safe._

Edward was happy when not only did he hear those thoughts from his father, but from every member of his family.

TBC

Yay for rapid updates!


	9. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 9,

"I must say Carlisle, of all the strange things you've done, this has to be the strangest," Eleazar said as he arrived at the large white mansion. "Are you sure you want to take on the Volturi?!"

"Aro has my daughter and will not rest until she is safe again," Carlisle said grimly. His friend embraced him.

"Don't worry my friend, my family will help you get her back. But first tell me about this girl. You're so determined to save her."

Carlisle told Eleazar the story and when he finished, the other vampire was surprised.

"You mean Bella is your child?! Heavens I should have known!"

"You know her?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes. I worked with her. Dear sweet thing, she is. Marcus had a huge thing for her. I think I was one of the only ones that has never been attracted to her. I saw her as more of a daughter than anything. She used to mention you, but I never put the pieces together. It's a small world my friend."

"Was she happy in Volterra?"

"Happy enough," Eleazar answered, "she's always been so obsessed with her freedom."

"Well I suppose when you're a prisoner all your life..."

"I remember just before I left she had managed to convince Aro to let her be a doctor. When she found out you were still alive...heavens it was heart wrenching. Aro wouldn't let her go and she so desperately wanted to come and find you. Then I left. She was sad about that but we kept in touch. I'm sorry that she had to be forced away. My family and I will help in any way we can."

Carlisle smiled gratefully at him though his eyes were sad. Edward was sitting on the porch again. Unable to do anything besides heal. The gashes in his arms were almost completely gone but Carlisle had placed him under house arrest until they were completely gone. While his injuries were a concern, that wasn't what Carlisle was worried about. He was truly seeing just how much Edward loved his Bella. He watched in pain as Edward refused to speak, refused to hunt and just plain refused to do anything besides mope.

Not that he didn't have a right to. It had been three days since Bella had left.

--

"We'll be married," Aro said when they arrived back home. Bella didn't say anything. "By the end of the month preferably."

"As you wish," she murmured. Aro grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Now listen, I won't have you being moody for the rest of your life. You will learn to enjoy this."

Bella pulled away from him when his grip lightened and walked up the stairs to her room. Aro watched her.

"You can't let anyone be happy," Marcus said, "Bella was happy for the first time in her life and you had to rip it away."

"When I want to hear your comments, Marcus, I'll ask for them."

"You'll fall out of lust with her, and then what? You'll have your fill and then throw her aside. She deserves so much more than that."

"Marcus if you weren't in love with her yourself you wouldn't even mind," Aro sighed lazily as he sat in a soft armchair. "Jealousy is very unbecoming."

"I'd rather she didn't return my feelings then force her to," Marcus spat. He turned and stormed out of the room angrily. Aro rolled his eyes and looked towards the stairs Bella had gone up.

"Edwin," he said.

"Yes, sir."

"Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir," Edwin said with a nod, going up the stairs.

When he arrived at Bella's room he found her sitting on a large bed. She rested her chin on her knees and her eyes were closed. She looked over when she heard him enter and didn't seem to care.

"I'm to watch over you," he said.

"It's a shame you never knew papa," Bella said quietly.

"No use dwelling on it," Edwin said with a shrug. "Not that he would have cared anyway. I was his first son, it should have been you that was sent away."

"You remember it?" Bella asked.

"We retain all of our memories and thoughts. They just fade over time and sometimes we misplace them. But Aro can find them. I'm sure he can find any memory you have."

"What memories did he bring back?" Bella asked.

"Our mother deciding that I wasn't good enough to fight for. Your step-father saying that he wanted to have his own son. He was willing to keep you. Do you understand how unfair that is? You, a woman. I was a son!"

"You're blaming that on me?" Bella asked.

"Not entirely," Edwin said with a shrug. "I'll admit that there is jealousy there. Especially since you grew up in a comfortable home and I grew up in an orphanage and then a work house! While mother was tucking you in at night I was falling asleep on a cold floor, wishing someone would come and take me home."

Bella looked away from him. Out to the streets of Volterra.

"You think my life was easy? Sure, I had all of the material things I needed but mother never wanted me. I'm sure that the moment she saw I was a girl she pushed me aside and hoped that I was you. She probably felt so happy when you came out a boy. My step father didn't care about me. He sold me off to the first man that he could get. Not every form of abuse comes in physical blows and not ever wretched life begins in a work house. I think it would be easier for you because you never knew the kindness that was our father. He would have loved you as much as he loves me."

"Aro said you might try to talk me out of guarding you," Edwin sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty three," he said, "I was bitten severals years after you were an I was bitten for a purpose," he said smugly.

"Well clearly I was too," Bella replied, picking up on his tone. "You're such a brat."

The door opened and Aro came in. Edwin reached out and grabbed the shield clean off of her mind and Aro took her hand.

"Still don't like me I see," he sighed.

"Still living I see," Bella sighed.

"Cute," Aro said dryly, "listen, if you let yourself, I know you could love me too."

"I love Edward," Bella said defiantly, "I will always love him and I will never love you. I'll hate you forever."

"I was afraid of that," Aro said with a defeated sigh. Bella didn't dare feel hope. She heard someone else come in. She looked over and her eyes widened a little.

"No, Aro, please don't..."

"Bella this will make it easier," he said with a smile. Bella backed away as Chelsea came towards her.

"Edwin! Please! Help me!"

"His loyalty isn't to you, sweet one," Aro said. Edwin looked at Bella then back at Aro.

Chelsea put her hand on Bella's forehead. A more powerful attack. Bella struggled away but failed. Aro was holding her. She felt his lips on her temple. "It will all be over soon," he whispered.

"Chelsea...please...please don't..."

"I have no choice Bella, you know that," she said. "Besides, this will make you happy again. Just wait."

A warm feeling started to engulf her body. Bella felt all of the happy moments with Edward bubble in her mind and fill her with such joy. His smile warmed her heart. Aro snarled when memories of her wonderful sex with Edward passed through. Then, as they came up, they were slowly ripped away. She could feel everything that held her to Edward snap and break. It was as if someone was sawing away at them with a dull blade. Each snap hurt her physically.

She struggled, jerking her arms and pulling but Aro held her tight. Her physical strength was nothing compared to his. A fact she always cursed. Softer feelings and attachments, such as physical attraction broke away first. She could feel Chelsea work. She came to Bella's love for Edward. Her deep unconditional love. Bella could see it. It was as if a thick iron band was holding Edward to her. Back to back they held hands tight. Chelsea slowly cut through it. Each time the band weakened Bella felt more and more sick. Edward was falling away from her. Her love for him was dying.

Then it was gone.

--

Edward snapped up to his feet. Carlisle looked up at him, worried and Esme jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella..." he whispered.

He couldn't feel her anymore. It was as if someone had torn her from him. Cut the ribbon of fate that encircled them. She wasn't there, in his mind. Just a figure he once knew.

--

Bella laid on the floor unable to move. She had emptied the blood from her recent hunt on the floor as the final break happened and her body jerked into convulsions. When someone picked her up and carried her off she didn't care. She didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Why can't you do it now?" Aro asked.

"Because her body is too weak," Chelsea said.

Whoever was carrying her stopped. Marcus maybe? He was always so kind to her.

"You saw the way she reacted to severing her bond with Edward," Chelsea continued, "I'm sorry, sir, but we'll have to wait a little while before binding her to you."

"Very well, but do it as soon as possible."

Bella felt whoever was carrying her move again. She wondered where she was being taken to. Wherever it was she was sure it would be better than wherever Aro was.

They got to wherever it was and Bella was laid on something soft. The scent was too familiar. Aro's room. She felt so weak and drained. It was a strange feeling that she hadn't felt since she was a child. She felt someone brushing her hair from her face. Almost like someone was taking care of her. She felt so cold. She half expected to wake to find a cold sweat covering her body.

When she was little she had been sick. She remembered Carlisle sitting up with her, moping the sweat from her forehead with a damp cloth and feeding her soup.

She wanted to cry. Carlisle wasn't here with her and he wasn't going to take care of her. She was alone in Volterra. No doubt Aro would restrict her movements and interactions. Nobody was going to get to her. Nobody.

"You need to drink something."

Bella opened her eyes. The voice sounded like Carlisle. She was surprised when she realized that it hadn't been Marcus that was caring for her, but Edwin.

"You collapsed," he said, "and vomited. Your eyes are black again."

"I'm not hungry," Bella mumbled, pushing the bowl away from her. Blood from bowls. How strange.

"You need strength..."

"So Aro can have Chelsea bind me to him?"

"You don't want it to be like this again do you?" Edwin asked, offering a spoonful again. Bella knocked it away, splattering it on Aro's sheets. "He won't like that."

"I don't care," she said. "Give me my shield back!"

"I can't," Edwin said, "Aro's orders."

Bella got up and went to the window. She looked out at the golden sky. "Twilight," she murmured.

"What about it?"

"I don't know for sure," she said quietly. "Symbolic don't you think? It brings the dark of night. Just as he does."

"I suppose," Edwin said with a shrug. "If you aren't bonded to him then why are you so sad?"

Bella sighed and hugged her knees. "Did you ever see the movie Ella Enchanted?" she asked.

"Once maybe," Edwin said. "Remind me."

"A girl is under a spell that makes it so she has to obey any command, no matter what. Her step sister in the movie orders her to steal objects and in the end the evil king orders her to murder his nephew, the man she's in love with."

"Are you afraid Aro will order you to kill Edward?"

"No, he doesn't have that power...yet. Edward and I watched that movie. I've been under someone's control all of my life. I've always been someone's prisoner, and then, when I left, I was free. I was with papa and he loved me. The Cullens were like my family...because they were in a way. My step family but my family all the same."

"Then you fell in love with your step brother!" Edwin pointed out, wrinkling his nose.

The bells sounded, announcing the time.

--

Edward sat on the railing of his balcony. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and he could hear his music playing quietly. The twilight was beautiful that night. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to remember the feeling of being loved. But it felt as if that part of him had been stolen, erased from existence. Did he ever love Bella Cullen? He couldn't feel her in his heart but he felt the hole she left behind.

TBC

Yay another update! Enjoy and review!


	10. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 10,

Emmett leapt to his feet when he heard someone fall. He ran up the stairs to find Edward leaning against the wall. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and his lips were dripping blood. There was a fresh pool on the ground at his feet.

"Edward!"

He pushed him back as another wave of blood came forward.

"Carlisle!" Emmett called, putting his arms around Edward's shoulders. "Carlisle! Come quick!"

Carlisle burst into the hall and ran to them. "What's wrong?! What's going on?!"

Edward threw up again, more blood splattered on the carpet. He fell back and Emmett caught him. He lifted him up and carried him into his bedroom to the comfortable leather sofa. Carlisle examined Edward and soon he pulled away and sighed.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, now joined by Alice and Esme.

"He's reacting physically to Bella's departure," Carlisle said. "Edward, tell me, do you hurt at all?"

"I need her...I don't know why...I need her here!" Edward moaned.

"No doubt Chelsea has severed the bond between them," Esme said, almost angrily.

"Emmett, go get some blood."

Emmett nodded and left the room.

"What's going on exactly?" Alice asked.

"Chelsea has the power to sever bonds between people. I am willing to bet that Aro had the bond between Edward and Bella severed. Edward doesn't seem to know why he longs for Bella but his heart does."

"Are you saying that Edward literally cannot live without Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted, "but for sure his body is reacting to it negatively."

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

Carlisle didn't answer. He saw the gold necklace around Edward's neck, but there was something else. The engagement ring he had given to Bella. He kept it for reasons he didn't understand. His love for Bella laid deep in his heart and Carlisle wondered if Chelsea would ever be able to break it.

--

When Emmett came back with blood they tried to feed Edward, but when the blood his his stomach again it launched back up. It was as if his body was suddenly allergic to it.

"It's probably because vampires aren't meant to drink animal blood!" Garrett argued. Emmett rolled his eyes and Kate giggled.

They had called in reinforcements. Carlisle contacted each of his friends and everyone he had ever known in hopes that they would help him. He laughed when Vladamir and Stefan showed though he knew for sure that they could count on them.

What took him by surprise was how they already knew Bella.

"Yes, yes, charming girl," Vladamir said. "I discovered her when she was in the area and I was intrigued by her golden eyes. I had never heard of a vegetarian vampire you see."

"What did you think of her?" Carlisle asked.

"Pleasant and very polite. Quite attractive if I must say but I'm afraid she was a little too young for my taste. Physically anyway. It is disgusting that Aro would covet a child," Stefan said, his disgust apparent in his voice as he finished. "I wouldn't have guessed that she was biologically yours."

"Hey Carlisle, why has Edward been such a downer?" Tanya asked. Carlisle remembered that she had only recently arrived and didn't know much about Edward's relationship with Bella.

"He and Bella had been seeing each other for quite some time," Carlisle said.

"Oh," Tanya said quietly, "I see." She sounded a little down about that idea and Carlisle remembered how she used to fancy Edward, but she looked sad also because her friend was hurting. "That must be so hard, losing someone you love like that. Especially to someone like Aro."

"Sick twisted pervert," Vladamir sniffed from the chair he was sitting in. Carlisle snorted a laugh.

--

"Aro, sir, there is a problem," Edwin said after Aro summoned him.

"And what is that problem?"

"Bella," Edwin said, "she isn't well."

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" Aro said angrily. "Are you completely useless?!"

Edwin glared. "The problem isn't in watching her. Her body is rejecting any blood we give her and she is quite unable to sustain herself."

Aro swept out of the room and burst into his bedroom. Bella was sitting in a chair by the window, dressed in the spice green dress he had her wear. Beside her were several bowls of blood each of a different kind ranging from human to animal.

"What is this about you not drinking?" Aro demanded. Bella didn't answer. She didn't look at him. She continued to watch the sun sink slowly below the horizon. Aro crossed the room and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Answer me, Bella!"

Bella's head lolled to the side and she once again watched the sunset. Aro growled and threw her back into the chair. Edwin fidgeted a little.

"Force feed her if you have to."

"I've tried that," Edwin said, getting annoyed, "I tell you, she won't keep anything in her body! You try it if you think you can do better!"

Aro grabbed the nearest bowl and turned to Bella. "Open your mouth now, Bella."

She didn't respond. Aro reached over and opened it for her. He tipped the blood into her mouth. "Perhaps it was because you were giving into her foolish diet. She needs true blood."

Apparently not. The blood had barely touched her stomach when it was launched back up and onto the wood floor. Her eyes were ink black now. Blacker than Aro liked to see.

"Get Chelsea in here," he ordered. Edwin nodded and left. Aro turned back to Bella.

"You're bringing out the worst in me," he said with a sigh, "my beautiful Bella why do you reject me so? I can give you anything you could ever want. A million riches, gold by the stacks! Anything you desire, my love and it's yours."

"You wanted to see me?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, bind us," Aro said. "Bond her to me."

"Sir, her body is still too weak. I can't!"

"Do it now! Chelsea!"

"In a few more days she will be ready, you must be patient, Aro. You have an eternity."

Aro growled and turned back to Bella. Her head laid back on the chair. Even though she was as pale as always, the blood on her lips made her look so sick and so frail. The dark rings under her eyes made her look weary and faint. She looked so human in that moment, dressed in green satin, designed to match her own time.

Aro left the room angrily. He passed Marcus on the stairs, unaware of the glare he was receiving.

--

Edward had yet to improve. Carlisle tried everything he could think of, every kind of blood he could think of. He even borrowed some donated blood from the hospital but that didn't work either. Edward simply refused to keep anything in his system.

"What's wrong with him?" Esme asked. "I mean we all miss Bella so much but we aren't reacting like this!"

"His body knows something he does not," Carlisle said, "his body remembers Bella, such as the way she fit in his arms or they way it felt when they...kissed," Carlisle winced at the idea of his daughter kissing anyone! "He knows that it isn't right without her, even if he can't feel their bond anymore."

"What will happen?" Esme asked.

"I can't say for sure," Carlisle said, "but we need to find a way to keep him nourished otherwise he'll never be strong enough to save Bella."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Um, Carlisle, I think I have an idea," Zafrina said.

--

Edward opened his eyes and once again he was being offered some blood. He looked around. He was in his meadow. Bella was beside him, picking flowers and playing he loves me he loves me not. He smiled at her and then turned to the bowl. He took a sip, then another and then another. Finally he managed to drink everything he was given and then some.

His body retained the blood but Zafrina didn't dare lower the images until his body had a chance to absorb at least some of the blood. Finally the meadow flickered and faded and Edward was forced to face reality. Once again his body reacted and spewed forth the blood. Carlisle noticed, however, that it was half of what went in. Which meant they would have to take it slow.

"How long can you keep the images up?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll need a break, but in a couple hours we can do it again," she said.

"What's happening?" Edward asked him yet again. This time Carlisle had a definite answer.

"You are reacting to Bella's absence. You two are deeply in love, Edward, and as much as I hate to admit it, you two belong together. Chelsea severed the bond between you two but your body knows what your mind does not. When in a dreamland with Bella, you're normal but when you realize that she is away you are sick."

Edward stood up and walked to his window. "Is that why I feel this longing?"

"Most likely," Carlisle said.

Edward sat on the floor against the window. He looked out at the rising sun. It felt so strange, missing someone he didn't know he had. But he saw what life was like with Bella in Carlisle's head. He saw his own face, his own smile and the light in his own eyes reflecting back. He could remember her. Sweet Bella and her beauty. He didn't remember loving her.Though he wished he could. For it to have left a pain that strong, it must have been beautiful.

--

As the stars twinkled high in the sky Bella closed her eyes. She laid back against the cool stone of the tower. For a moment, she felt something. Someone. Inside her dead heart. A warm smile with topaz eyes. Someone who loved her and cherished her.

Edward. His presence in her heart was powerful. She didn't feel anything for him but the loneliness he left behind. She clenched her fist.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Bella murmured. She felt so weak. It was getting harder to walk on her own. It was as if Edward had taken some of her with him when he was severed from her body. Bella tried to stand but her knees began to shake. Edwin raced forth and caught her as she crumpled.

"Bella, come on what's wrong? You're a vampire! Vampires don't get sick!"

"Bella!"

"Marcus! Sir I don't know what is happening..."

"Move," Marcus said, pushing Edwin aside. He took Bella into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Edwin asked.

"Marcus...what's happening to me?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but I have a good guess," Marcus said. He stepped onto the window sill. "You coming?" he asked back at Edwin.

The blonde vampire nodded and followed as Marcus jumped from the window, carrying Bella through the dark streets of Volterra.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	11. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome!

Chapter 11,

"What's happening to her?" Edwin asked as they ran. "I mean why is she so weak and sick?"

"I have some guesses," Marcus answered. "If my guess is correct she'll get better when she's with her father and Edward."

"Can we get her there?"

"I'm sure we can," Marcus said.

"How can you be so sure?" Edwin asked with slight worry in his voice. "I don't want her to die, Marcus. I may not like her but she is my sister."

"I'm starting to think you may in fact love her," Marcus said, "you've been nothing but gentle and caring since she's been put under your watch."

Edwin didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit that he cared about anyone. Caring about people made them vulnerable, Aro could use them against him.

"When my wife died I was just like this," Marcus said quietly. Edwin could just barely hear him over the wind in his ears. "Chelsea bound my loyalties to Aro. I've felt that bond weaken over time. Finally I was strong enough to rid myself of it. Bella helped with that."

"Can I rid myself of it too?" Edwin asked.

Marcus smiled over at him. "You already have," he said. "You're helping me save Bella from him. You're going against him."

"Marcus I'm so tired," Bella said. "I'm so weak."

"I know, Bell, I know. Don't worry we'll get you back home."

"She needs to feed," Edwin said. "Her eyes are so black!"

"You're right," Marcus said. They were in the mountains now. They had been running at top speed for a while and they all needed a rest. "Make sure you get her animal blood. She doesn't like humans."

"Strange," Edwin said. But he obeyed anyway. He ran off in search of a nice meal for his sister.

Bella laid back against Marcus and he smoothed her hair softly.

"Why are you helping me?" Bella asked, "Aro will punish you for it if he finds us."

"Surely you know why," Marcus said gently. It was painful to hold her like that. As if she was his. She was so small in his arms. He held her a little tighter and rested his chin on her forehead. "Bella you must know how I feel about you."

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings," Bella said quietly, snuggling closer. "You're like my brother, and for the longest time my best friend.'

Marcus smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose I can let that be enough."

Bella listened to the soft sounds of his breathing. The wind blew softly and teased the leaves. Marcus began to hum softly, a lullaby. Bella didn't know what to say. He was risking so much for her. Aro would declare him a traitor. His loyalty to him was snapped. Bella was happy about that. Her best friend was free.

"You remind me of her," Marcus said quietly.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"My wife," he answered, "my late wife. She was so enchanting. Much like you. I suppose it's no surprise I feel the way I do. Sometimes it seemed like she had come back to me as you. I'm sure you two would have been the dearest of friends."

"What was she like?"

"Free and lively. She seemed to dance as she walked. She had the ability to bring light into. Didyme had the ability to bring happiness. Much like your friend back home. When she died...I fell into a deep depression. Aro bound me to him and I was forced to stay. I never found the strength to leave until now."

"How did she die?" Bella asked.

Marcus didn't answer. Edwin had returned with an animal. "Will this do?"

Marcus nodded and Bella crawled out of his lap. Marcus knelt beside her as she drank the blood of the animal and Edwin knelt on her other side. Bella felt his head on her shoulder and she smiled slightly into the wound she created. When she drained the animal she sat back. Marcus held her had and Edwin rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please keep it this time," he said, "I want you to get better."

Bella felt the blood churn in her stomach. She closed her eyes. She felt it again. Her body trying to expel the blood. The ache in her heart made her feel sick. She swallowed hard. She had to keep it down. She had to get her strength back so she could go home. Back to her papa. Back to Edward and her family. The churning stopped. She felt her body begin to accept the blood.

"How do you feel?" Marcus asked.

"Alright," she said. "It's taking to my body."

Edwin wrinkled his nose, "it smells bad."

"You get used to it," Bella said with a laugh.

"Well I'll stick to my humans thank you very much," Edwin sniffed. Bella giggled and pushed him lightly. He playfully scowled at her and pushed her back. Marcus laughed and watch the two playfully fight.

--

"We're going to Volterra," Edward said as he came into the living room. "I will have Bella back."

Garrett whooped with Emmett and they all stood up. Vladamir and Stefan looked at each other and grinned. Carlisle looked at his son with great pride in his eyes and Esme tried not to fuss.

That failed and before each of the vampires left, Esme made sure that everyone was ready, fed and in perfect health.

"Carlisle your wife is charming!" Stefan praised as Esme checked over him.

"She's a dream," Carlisle said with a small smile, catching Esme's eye as she checked over Alice.

Within an hour they were at the airport in Seattle. The woman behind the desk was surprised to see so many pale and beautiful people waiting in line but with one swipe of Carlisle's card she had to watch them leave with tickets to Italy.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love spending my very long life as a doctor?" Carlisle asked Edward as they walked with their large group. Edward snorted a laugh.

--

"Where are we going anyway?" Bella asked. "I mean to get to Forks."

"We'll leave Italy first," Marcus said, "Aro will have noticed you've gone. We need to get into the air before Demitri finds you. No doubt he'll be tracking you. You have your shield back."

"No, it's still weak," Edwin said. "I can barely see it."

"What does it look like?" Marcus asked.

"It's like a bubble around her. I can feel it better than I can see it. I can feel it now but it's flimsy. You're still weak from thirst and heartache."

"I'll be with Edward soon," Bella said, more to herself than to either of them.

--

"I want her found," Aro growled to Demitri, grabbing his collar. "Don't stop until you have her."

"Marcus will put up a fight," Demitri reminded him. Aro let him go and went to the window.

"Then stop anyone that gets in your way," Aro said darkly.

--

Marcus carried Bella on her back as they ran through the countryside. They moved too fast for anyone to see them. Bella didn't know where they were going but she trusted Marcus to get her to her family.

"I can run you know," Bella said as Marcus leapt over a river with Edwin behind him.

"Nah, you're way too slow," Edwin teased.

"Oh shut up!"

Marcus laughed and jumped another stream. He felt happy when Bella was here. Almost free. The skidded to a stop when they heard something.

"Run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything," Marcus growled suddenly. Edwin nodded and they both broke into a run that was as fast as their legs could carry them. Bella held on tighter and buried her face in Marcus's hair. She squeezed her eyes shut praying over and over again that they wouldn't be found. She tried to put her shield around them and it worked a little.

"Too late for that," Demitri growled as he landed near them. Bella felt his cold hand on her back and Marcus pushed to run faster. He was stopped when his body was wracked with pain. He and Edwin fell screaming and Bella fell back. She was immediately pulled roughly into someone else's arms.

"Who would have thought you would betray me," Aro murmured as he walked up to Marcus. "And you Edwin?" He clicked his tongue. Finally he came up to Bella. Demitri put her down. Aro touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I am happy to find you safe and well."

Bella pushed uselessly against his chest. He grinned.

"Now come my dear, we have a wedding to attend."

--

Aro's boots clicked against the cold stone floor. His excellent vision aided in the dim light. He walked to the end of the hall where Marcus sat. His body was weak from hours of enduring Jane's special gift. He stopped and Marcus looked up.

"It pains me so to see you like this," Aro said. "If you hadn't betrayed me this wouldn't be happening."

"You refuse to let anyone be happy don't you?" Marcus growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Aro purred, kneeling down to be at eye level.

"When I was happy you hated it," Marcus whispered, "you hated that I wanted to run away with her."

"What brother wouldn't object to his younger sister marrying someone else?" Aro asked with a shrug.

"That's a heap of shit and you know it!" Marcus snarled. "You killed Didyme!"

"And what will you do if I did?" Aro asked.

"You'll kill Bella just the same! You'll use her for what you want...a century or two of sex maybe...and then cast her aside."

"I'll never kill Bella," Aro said.

"Just like you told Didyme you'd never kill her?! She was your sister, Aro!"

"And she was of no use to me," Aro snapped, "you, however, were. Now I won't kill you now. I shall wait."

"You'll make me watch you marry Bella first," Marcus guessed, "then when my heart has broken yet again you'll kill me."

"I may not even kill you so don't be such a downer," Aro said. He stood, patted Marcus's head and walked off.

--

"Watching over you is so dull!" Jane moaned. Bella didn't look at her. She sat in the window again. The sun was bright ahead of them. She shifted slightly out of habit. Her skirts rustled. It was the same cream dress that she wore the day she died. It was Aro's favorite on her. This was to be her wedding gown.

She reached her fingertips into the sunlight. It reminded her of those sunny days in Forks when she and Edward would lay in the meadow. Or the days back as a child when she and Carlisle would play in the tall grass. She would hide from him and he would find her. Sometimes if she hid too well he would grow worried and when he found her again he would be upset. She smiled softly. If he found her here he would be upset.

--

Edward and Carlisle ran the fastest. Their desire was stronger. It was a nothing run from the airport in Florence to Volterra.

--

When Bella saw the church her eyes widened and she felt a surge of terror. The entire Volturi coven was present. Caius stood beside Aro as a best man of sorts. But that wasn't what caught Bella's attention. Edwin and Marcus were bound near the alter. By the way they looked, Bella was sure that Alec was working.

She looked towards Aro. He smiled at her. She was led down the aisle (almost dragged) by Demitri. She reached the alter and Aro took her hands.

"You look like a dream my love," he said.

The ceremony began in latin. It was so similar to her first wedding.

--

They reached Volterra. "Alice, tell me what's going on!"

"Bella is being asked her vows!"

Carlisle pushed to run faster. Edward swore and tried to keep up.

--

Chelsea reached the alter. Bella felt weak. Aro held her physically as if they were going to be bound together. Bella hated the feel of his arms around her waist. Then she felt it. The bond to him began to form.

"I will hate you forever," Bella promised, "as god as my witness, I will hate you forever."

"There is no god for creatures like us," Aro promised her. He pulled her up into a kiss. It was a deep kiss that she probably would have enjoyed if it were anybody else. It ended abruptly when someone burst in. Bella looked over and saw a group of vampires. Her heart filled with joy.

"Edward! Papa!"

She made to run to them but Aro held her tight.

"Welcome Carlisle," he said loudly, "but I'm afraid you missed your chance to give her away. However you have made it in time to witness the execution!"

"The only execution will be yours," Carlisle promised.

Aro looked over the group. "I should have known you two would come. Anything for revenge eh?"

"Don't judge while you're robbing the cradle, Aro," Stefan said calmly.

Edward seemed to be sick of the bantering and he ran forward. He was stopped when Jane hit him with a burst of pain. He ignored it with difficulty and pushed on.

"It's only mental," he murmured to himself. He saw Bella ahead. She was in Aro's arms, pushing to get free.

Finally Aro's grip slipped and Bella stumbled back. She ran up the long aisle towards Edward. They were so close, almost touching when they were blown back. Edward found himself looking at the two members of the guard.

"Welcome Edward," Aro said, walking up the aisle and stopping before Edward.

"I've come for Bella," Edward growled.

"Well there is a complication there," Aro said, "you see I don't want to part with my wife."

"SHE ISN'T YOUR WIFE!" Edward yelled.

"Oh now Edward jealousy isn't very becoming."

"I'll kill you and take her," Edward promised.

Aro laughed, a loud booming laugh. "Will you now?"

The guard laughed behind him and Carlisle took his stance with his small army. Aro looked Edward over and grinned. He reached for Bella and pulled her against him.

"Tell you what, since I like your spark so much," Aro said with a grin, "we'll have a duel. To the death. The winner will get Bella."

"She isn't a prize," Edward growled, "some trophy to be coveted. Besides, trusting you is like making a deal with the devil. You'll order your guard on me in the first minute."

"You hurt me so!" Aro said dramatically. "As for Bella," he touched her cheek with his fingertip, "she is a prize. The most beautiful vampire in the world and she is mine."

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Edward snarled, "least of all you!"

Aro pushed Bella away as Edward lunged at him. Aro rolled and pinned Edward.

"JANE!"

Edward screamed as Jane threw everything she had into him. Carlisle charged Aro and pushed him off while Emmett went for the little vampire causing the pain. Bella rushed to Edward and reached for him but just before she could touch him she was grabbed.

"You're getting in the way," Aro growled.

Bella watched helplessly as her family and their friends struggled against the powerful coven. Unfortunately, they seemed to be losing. They were no match against the fleet of powerful and gifted vampires. Bella saw Jane's power heading for Carlisle and she tried to cast her shield over him.

"I don't care if they've come for you," Aro growled, "you are mine!"

"I'll never be yours!"

"I'll keep you from him if it kills me!"

"I should be so lucky," Bella growled.

Aro burst into his bedroom and threw her to the ground. Bella began to fear the worst. Her body began to lock and she began to feel panicked. Bella heard someone else come in.

"I'll never let anyone have you," Aro whispered in her ear. Bella felt her body begin to deaden. Her shield was broken, still weak from being so sick. She couldn't move. She could only watch as Aro came up to her and knelt down. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

He splashed something on the ground that Bella couldn't see. He went to the wall and took a torch off of the wall. He knelt down and touched her cheek softly. Bella felt the heat of the fire on her cheek.

"Don't worry my love, you'll be at peace soon."

TBC

I'll try to update soon! Review and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 12,

It had never been harder for Edward to open his eyes. Waves of pain crashed through his body, weakening him.

"Are you done?" Jane asked.

Edward pulled himself up and stood before her. Bella was gone. He knew that much. He jumped into the air and landed on the window sill before launching himself out of the room.

--

Aro's lips were hard. Different than Edward's. Bella felt no comfort or excitement from them. Only fear.

"You're too beautiful," Aro decided, "too beautiful for this world."

"Please don't do this," Bella whispered. "Aro please..."

"I can't hold her off much longer," Alec said. "She's getting stronger by the minute."

Aro nodded and picked Bella up. She heard something placed below her and she was laid on it. It was hard and smelled of wood.

"Why don't you smile?" Aro asked. "The last time you faced death you couldn't stop."

"The last time I faced death I was free," Bella murmured, "now I am still a prisoner."

"I'll miss your smile," Aro said, dipping the flame into the fluid on the floor which burst into a ring of flames. Bella saw the edges of the flames lick the wood she was laying on.

--

Edward ran through the busy streets. He ran faster when he smelled smoke.

_I won't let anyone else have you._

Edward ran faster as he heard the thoughts of the man who threatened his love.

--

Bella turned her head as she felt the flames get closer. Aro was watching her. She was going to die for real this time. True freedom. What she had always wanted. But this wasn't how she wanted it. Until her last breath she was going to belong to him. She was always going to belong to someone.

_"Bell why can't you just behave yourself?" Mary sighed as she sank into the sofa. "Heavens child! You're such a pain!"_

_"I'm sorry, mama," Bella said._

_"Your father would have known how to handle you," she sighed, "you were all Carlisle needed. I'll never understand that."_

_Her words hurt. Bella felt the sting travel down her spine and up into her heart. She was enough for her papa but her mother wanted more. It was true what she said. Carlisle would have been happy with nothing in that world but her and his wife. Even then he would probably have found happiness without Mary. But he and Bella were best friends. She wondered, if he was still alive, what he would have done about Henry asking for her hand._

_"You'll be married in two months and you have yet to grow into a responsible young woman! What are we going to do with you!?"_

_It was her stepfather. He was complaining again._

Bella escaped the memory by snapping her eyes open only to see bright flames. She closed them again as she felt them eat her skirts and work their way to her.

_"Clean yourself up, you look filthy," Henry said as he stood. Bella laid on her back with her breasts out and her skirts bunched around her waist. "You're more trouble than you're worth sometimes, you know that."_

_She didn't answer. She just stood and righted herself._

_"Why haven't you given me a son?" Henry asked._

_"Because you keep striking my stomach and he knows that he isn't safe!"_

_Her comment was rewarded by the back of his hand. He grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Do you care to answer again?"_

_"Because you're a monster!" Bella said. Henry backed her up. She stumbled over her skirts but kept moving. She was dangerously close to the hot oven._

_"Am I?" Henry asked, brushing her hands against the hot iron. "Now answer me again."_

_Bella closed her eyes and bit her lip, defeated. "Because I am a useless fool that cannot do anything right."_

_"You're correct," Henry said, dropping her to the ground, "and you'll do well to remember that without my kindness you'd be rotting away somewhere, penniless and homeless with some poor boy."_

_Bella held her tongue when she wanted to say she would have been happier that way, so long as the poor boy loved her._

It was harder to breathe. Every time Bella took a breath it was so hot it burned her throat so she stopped.

_"You'll always be a prisoner," Marcus told her sadly. "As long as you stay in this place._

_"You want me to leave?" Bella asked with a small grin. "Leave and never come back."_

_Marcus smiled sadly at her. "You don't deserve this. You deserve someone who will love you and cherish you and spend every day wishing he could deserve even one bit of you."_

_Bella smiled softly and hugged him. "Marcus you've been the best friend I could ask for," she said into his shoulder. She pulled back. "Aro will never let me go to find him."_

_"Then go," Marcus said, "Aro agreed the day he found you that he would one day let you go."_

_"Not anymore," Bella mumbled, "he's changed, Marcus. Every time he looks at me..."_

--

_Bella came running into the room. She fell into Marcus's arms. "I have to leave," she sobbed._

_"What happened?! Bella are you alright?" Marcus asked._

_"Aro...he...he...I can't stay here!"_

_"You don't belong here," Marcus said, "you belong out there. Free and happy. Go find your papa and be happy."_

_"Oh Marcus you're so good to me," Bella sobbed, hugging him. "Thank you for being so wonderful."_

_"Thank you for making it so easy," Marcus replied. He kissed her cheek and she smiled before running off. Off to freedom with her papa._

Bella's fists clenched around the fire on her palms. Aro wasn't going to steal her life. He wasn't going to keep her from Edward. She felt her shield grow stronger. Her body was her own again. She pushed up and grabbed Aro.

"I WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU!" She yelled as she pushed him into the fire. She held him as he twisted and yelled while the fire consumed him, filled with a strength she didn't know she had. Even as the fire curled around her arms she didn't stop. She wouldn't stop until he did.

She pulled her blackened hands back and looked at Alec. "I suggest you move."

Alec nodded and stepped aside. Bella ran down the stairs of the tower, stopping only when she crashed into something hard. She looked up and saw Edward. She tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was...um...kind of coming to save you but...well...that seems to have already been done."

"I'm kind of already saved," she said.

"Well I see that and...I meant to go faster but it's a little difficult when you've got that psycho Jane doing whatever she dies."

"Wow if all prince charmings were this slow I'm sure the damsels would have given up," Bella teased.

Edward grabbed her and pulled her lips to his. Bella was a little surprised but then the void started to fill. Her arms curled around his shoulders and she opened her mouth for him. She ran her hand through his hair as he kissed her. Edward touched her cheek and her neck. Bella felt her body respond to him. When they pulled away Edward rested his forehead on hers and caressed her face and neck with his hands, re-exploring everything about her.

"When Chelsea severed the bond I thought I would never feel this way with you again, if I ever saw you again," Bella said quietly.

"I think it's the true love that Carlisle's always blabbering about," Edward said, "I felt you slip away from me. I was so sick I couldn't move!"

"Me too," Bella said as his arms slid around her waist and hers around his neck. "Edward promise me you'll never let me go again."

"I promise," Edward swore, sealing it with a kiss. "I love you Bella. I want to marry you and spend forever with you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bella asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot," Edward said, reaching around his neck and unclasping the chain. He held it out to her. Bella smiled and he put it around her neck. Finally he put the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I know," Bella said as he stood she kissed him lightly.

"The others are waiting," Edward said suddenly. He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the tower and to the church.

--

Carlisle looked around. The guard had backed off after hearing a message from Alec that said Aro was dead and it was over. He looked over when Edward came in with his hand clasped tight around Bella's.

"Papa!" Bella cried, running and crashing into Carlisle.

"Oh my little one, I missed you so much!" Carlisle said, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. "I was so afraid I'd lost you again!"

"No, papa, I'm fine," Bella said.

"We're going to have a long talk about you worrying me to death! I can't keep up!"

"You can't help it, you're old."

Carlisle laughed and hugged her tighter. When they broke away Esme came to fuss over her and make sure that she was safe.

Edward walked up to Carlisle. "Carlisle can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I marry your daughter?"

Carlisle smiled and patted Edward's shoulder. "Only if you promise to take care of her."

He nodded. "I will. Forever."

--

Bella was happy when they returned to Forks. She held Edward's hand as they drove home from the airport and didn't let go when they made it home. It seemed like neither of them was going to let the other go ever again.

Life returned to normal. Or at least about as normal as they could get. The Cullen children went back to school in the rain and Carlisle went back to the hospital. The humans of Forks had been told that Bella and Edward had fallen terribly ill and Carlisle had to stay home and care for them. As for the others, they stayed home out of worry and possible infection.

Not that anyone cared. The Cullen children were the brightest students in the school and Carlisle was the most brilliant doctor the hospital had.

Edward walked into the high school with his hand clasped around Bella's.

_This isn't over, Edward, be careful_

Edward looked over at Alice questioningly. But she didn't elaborate. Another vague vision perhaps. He moved his arm from Bella's hand to her shoulders. As long as it wasn't the Volturi, he had nothing to worry about. They could and would overcome anything.

--

"Will they ever heal?" Bella asked as Carlisle looked over her arms yet again.

"I should think so over time," he said, "I don't know of many vampires that survive being burned."

Her hands to the middle of her forearms were charred black and the skin had peeled and looked blistered. They weren't pretty and the blackened skin wouldn't clean. So she was stuck with it until it faded away. Which was probably going to be a while.

"They look so gross!" Bella whined. Carlisle laughed and grabbed a roll of gauze. "Now what are you doing that for!"

"Because you're injured my dear," Carlisle said, "and when humans are injured they wear bandages. So suck it up."

Bella pouted and let him bandage her arms.

"So you and Edward," he sighed.

"I'm crazy for him, papa," Bella sighed with a smile, "when Chelsea severed the bond I could still feel him in my heart. I remembered him but I didn't remember being in love. But I felt it. I was so sick. I kept throwing up and shaking."

"Edward was the same," Carlisle said, tying off one of the bandages and starting on the other. "He missed you so much and felt when the bond broke."

"Marcus and Edwin tried to save me."

"Marcus is a good man," Carlisle said, "it was a tragedy when his wife died."

"Aro killed her," Bella said bitterly, "because he can't let anyone be happy."

"What about Edwin?" Carlisle asked, "what do you make of him?"

"He's a sweetheart deep down. He realized what Aro was doing and he risked his life to help me. If you guys hadn't shown up he and Marcus would have died."

"How is it I manage to leave children behind?" Carlisle sighed. "Any others that may show up?"

"Just the two."

Carlisle chuckled and tied off the bandage. "You're good to go now get out of here and don't tear them!"

"Bye papa!" Bella chirped, jumping down and running out. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. He felt a pair of arms around his waist and smiled.

"They grow up so fast," he sighed.

"She's a wonderful girl," Esme said. She kissed his cheek. "You raised her well when you were with her."

Carlisle took her hand and twirled her until she was in front of him. He held her waist and one hand in his. They swayed to music only they could hear. "I have everything I could have ever hoped for. A beautiful wife, amazing children and my little baby is back. Esme how did I get so lucky?"

Esme reached up and kissed him. "Because you're the kindest and most gentle man I have ever met and you deserve every happiness."

Carlisle picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Is one of those happinesses you?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Dr. Cullen?" Esme asked.

"I'd say I'm succeeding," Carlisle said with a grin. "I'm sure you all excited by the mere thought of it."

Esme leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He looked like he would have been blushing. Esme ran her hand through his soft hair and kissed the edge of his jaw. "I love you Carlisle Cullen."

"I love you Esme Cullen."

They went off to their room and locked the door.

--

"Why do they keep doing that?" Bella sighed as she looked up from the television.

"Married couples are horny and technically have the right to do that under any religious laws," Edward sighed. "Besides, if I went two hundred some years without getting laid I think I'd overdo it."

"Says the one hundred year old virgin," Bella snorted. She barely had time to finish her comment before Edward was on top of her.

"You think I enjoy this little dry spell?" he asked playfully, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip before kissing it. "Hm? Watching you, as sexy and desirable as you are, go about your daily routine?"

"I think so," Bella said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "which is why I will continue to deny you until you can't possibly stand one more minute."

"Oh really?" Edward asked with a grin. "Well we'll just see about that."

TBC

Enjoy and review! I have a new story up called Beautiful Things so go read it! lol.


	13. Chapter 13

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 13,

Of one thing Edward was absolutely sure. When god created the woman it was to torment the man. He was sure that Adam was fine before Eve came. Then he was sure that once she did his life was turned into a constant battle against her for sanity and an end to the undying hormones that demanded sexing.

Bella walked by him wearing only a tank top and a bikini cut pair of panties.

Yes, he was certain that once Eve appeared with her boobs being horribly covered by too small leaves that probably barely covered her nipples, peace as Adam knew it was lost. She probably had long flowing chocolate hair and liquid gold eyes. Maybe when Adam fell for her her overprotective father freaked out.

Maybe that was the real reason they were expelled from paradise! Forbidden fruit was another word for crazy wild sex after it had been building up for so long.

Was he going to be kicked out of paradise for sampling the forbidden fruit?! Was god...or Carlisle...going to come down upon him with a fiery rage for violating his virginal daughter?!

"Edward what in the world are you doing?" Bella asked. "You look like you're freaking out."

"STOP TEMPTING ME WITH YOUR LEAF COVERED NIPPLES!" Edward yelled before running out of the room.

"Is that what happens when you don't get sex for a long time?" Emmett asked in terror. He didn't wait for the answer. "Rosie! Quick! Have sex with me before I go as crazy as Edward!"

--

"Have you thought about your wedding?" Esme asked.

"Not really, no," Bella admitted. "I'm starting to worry about Edward though. The other day he yelled something about me tempting him with my leaf nipples."

"Yeah I heard that," Esme sighed. "It completely blew the mood between Carlisle and myself."

"Okay, Esme, as far as stepmother's go you're wonderful," Bella said, "you're one of my best friends. But please _please_ can you not share your sex life with me! Especially since it's with my father!"

"Sometimes, when we're feeling especially frisky, he'll put on his lab coat and treat me like the naughty nurse."

"I'm leaving! La la la I can't hear you! La la la la la!"

"We do it in his study all the time!" Esme called after her.

"ACK!"

Esme giggled and went back to sewing. Carlisle came in and gave her a questioning look.

"Do I want to know?"

"Just frightening your daughter with our sex life."

"Ah ha," Carlisle looked towards the direction Bella had gone, "Sometimes I spank her when she's naughty!" he said loudly enough for her to hear.

"WORST PARENTS EVER!"

Carlisle chuckled and sat with Esme. "Well I think it's only fair we enjoy a healthy sex life just like our children," he said.

"Goodbye erections, see you in a few years," Emmett sighed sadly as he walked through the room to the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm happy you guys are so...active...but you are our parents," Alice agreed from the corner.

"And how long have you been there?" Carlisle asked.

"Before Esme started scaring Bella with tales of your encounters. Though I must say the naughty nurse is a bit cliche. You can do better than that I think. Especially with three hundred years to imagine something."

"You are a strange little girl did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded and smiled. "Now I'm going to go track down Edward. See you around."

--

"Bella I swear to god I will mount you right now!" Edward declared, walking into her bedroom. Bella looked back at him.

"What's stopping you?"

"When you have to agree first otherwise it isn't entirely legal."

Bella put down the clothes she was folding and walked over to him. She took his hands and guided them down to her bottom. "I think your sanity has stretched far enough," she sighed, twirling his hair around one finger, "maybe too far actually."

"Most certainly."

Bella pulled away from him and he groaned. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just can't."

"Why not?" Edward asked, a little irritated but mostly worried. Bella wasn't one to have a sudden decrease in her sex drive. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder lightly. "Talk to me love."

"You'll tease me," she said, taking a stack of clothes to the dresser, perfectly content with Edward refusing to let go.

"I won't," he promised.

Bella sighed and pulled out of his arms. She pushed the curtains back from the window and looked out at the rain. He noticed that she kept her hands and forearms kept tucked away.

"My hands look like mangled meat. I have melted flesh on my shoulders and legs. Edward I look like a freak show!"

It was true that speckled throughout her body were little burns but none nearly as bad as the ones on her arms. The burns from when she killed Aro. Slowly she was healing but her skin wasn't like human skin. It didn't shed the burns so quickly. Carlisle didn't tell her, he thought it to Edward, that she would probably have them for the rest of her life. But to give her hope, he said they may fade.

"So is that what you're worried about?" Edward asked, shocked, "your burns?"

"I'm not exactly pretty anymore."

"Bella," Edward said with a shocked laugh, "Bella you are entirely absurd!"

"Thank you, Edward, really, I appreciate it," she snapped.

"No, no Bella, no," he said coming to her, "you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Even if you were burned from head to foot I would still think so."

"I look like something out of Silent Hill!"

"It's the way you enchant me," Edward insisted, "the way your hips sway as you walk, the way your hair smells and the way your voice washes over me like the sweetest music. Your eyes grab hold of me and pull me into you. I've been love struck since I met you."

"You're sweet but look at me," Bella said, holding her hands out. Edward took them in his hands. They were slightly warmer than the rest of her body. He brought one up to his lips and kissed her palm. He kissed each of her fingertips and her wrists.

"It's the way you hold me," he murmured, "and the way I know that you love me. That's what I love about you. That's why you're beautiful."

Bella pulled away and sat on her sofa. Edward sat by her feet and put them on his lap. He massaged one gently, earning a content sigh from her.

"I wonder if I could cure you of that," he mused. He kissed the top of her foot and Bella smiled at him, tapping his cheek lightly with her big toe. Smiling, Edward kissed slowly up her leg until he reached her knee before breaking away and kissing her cheek. "You're my beautiful fiance, and I love every bit of you."

"Oh Edward you're such a liar," Bella sighed. Edward shook his head.

"Never to you my love," he murmured, kissing her jaw line, "you are exquisite and practically perfect in every way."

"Do you always quote disney to get girls into the mood?" Bella asked playfully.

"Does it work?" Edward asked. "Does it take you to a whole new world?"

Bella giggled and pushed him playfully on the chest.

"We could go play under the sea," he purred in her ear.

"Good lord Edward you're impossible," Bella laughed. She pulled away from him slightly and he looked at her. She pushed some of his hair back as she caressed his cheek with her scarred palm. "I have never been treated so well by anyone before," she whispered.

"I've never wanted to treat anyone so well before," Edward replied in the same whisper. He kissed her softly and held it. "I love you, Bella. Please, if you doubt everything else in the world know that truth."

"Mmm show me," Bella purred. Edward grinned and was just about to kiss a hot trail down her neck to her breasts when...

There was a knock on the door. Carlisle's knock to be precise.

"It's like he knows," Edward growled. "Yes?!"

"Oh, Edward, I didn't know you were home," he said airily from the other side.

"Then hell you didn't!" Edward cried.

"Bella I found an interesting article in the development of the ebola virus that you may find interesting."

Edward bit back a growl and Bella sat up. She gave him a sympathetic kiss on the cheek and left the room to see this supposed article.

--

"Can't find it huh?" Bella supposed as Carlisle sifted through the papers on his desk.

"No, no, I have it right here," he said handing her a printed sheet of paper. Bella looked it over and raised an eyebrow at him. "Interesting huh?"

"You should have gone with cancer, it was more believable."

"I don't know what you mean," Carlisle sniffed.

"I happen to know that this medical journal published their monthly feature on how the epidemic of 1918 was most likely a bacterial infection rather than a virus, tough break for Edward I must say, but please do your research before pulling me away from my horny and willing fiance just after he managed to boost my self esteem. Oh, and also, grow up."

With that Bella turned and left, giggling to herself. "I'm off to have sex with Edward," she called back.

Carlisle muttered something about how he liked it better when she believed everything he said.

"I heard that!" Bella called.

"Stop hearing things!" Carlisle called back.

"Just because you're going deaf, grandpa, doesn't mean I am!"

"Did your mother just up and stop teaching you manners! Heavens child!" Carlisle cried.

Bella giggled as she walked back into her bedroom where Edward was sulking. "Now, where were we?"

TBC

Sorry I have horrible writers block so this is all I managed. Just a comic relief chapter to lighten the mood. Review and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Writers block is a bitch!! I found a quote that so perfectly fits it too "writers block is when your characters get tired of everything you do to them and go on strike."

I usually bait them with some lemons and they come back so all is good. Silly scenes with the Cullen family is so much fun.

Chapter 14,

Bella took in a sharp breath as Edward kissed her neck. How someone who was as cold as ice was able to burn her skin she didn't know. Bella felt her muscles tighten as his tongue dipped into her collar bone before kissing it across to her shoulders. Slowly and painfully. Payback for making him wait so long. Payback that Bella was happy to give. His mouth was most certainly at the top of the list of sinful things.

Bella gripped the sheets below her and squeezed them so tight she near punctured them with her nails. Edward's mouth moved with such precision and grace along the curves of her body. He was silent. She only heard the sounds of his wet lips and tongue against her skin, the movements of his body against the sheets and her own ragged breathing as he moved down her arm and came back up. He was on a mission to trail hot kisses all over her body.

However he was careful to avoid three places that she so desperately wanted him to go. He kissed down her leg, holding it gently in his hand. One soft hand was supporting her calf and the other held her foot so gently. It was so sensual. Bella whimpered and bit her lip when he kissed up her other leg and by her curls, brushing them only gently with his palm before continuing on.

"Edward..." she whined.

He didn't answer her. He kissed the side of her breast before moving down her arm. He kissed each of her fingertips and her palm.

"I could spend forever kissing every inch of you," he whispered into her palm.

Bella grabbed his neck and pulled him to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him securely against her. Edward gladly obliged. He reached down and touched her gently, testing how ready she was for him. Bella pushed into his hand and moaned into his lips. She gasped as he pushed into her in a fluid movement and grinned wickedly up at him.

"What?"

"I just love to play that's all," she whispered before flipping him on his back and taking control of the game.

--

"Where did you disappear to?" Jasper asked as Edward and Bella walked into school. "You missed the first three periods!"

"They were off knocking boots in the hotel," Alice said, "goodness knows they can't get it on at home what with Daddy Carlisle being so weird about it."

"Why do you keep announcing that to everybody?" Edward sighed. Alice shrugged.

"Will you settle for laughs?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand him," Bella declared, "first he says that he's fine with Edward and I being together but when we try to be a couple he gets all weird!"

"I'm sure the last thing he wants is his daughter engaging in sinful premarital sex," Jasper sighed, "he was a pastor after all."

"But he isn't anymore," Bella whined, "why can't he be like a normal parent and just pretend that it isn't happening?!"

Jasper shrugged and looked towards Edward, waiting for his input. Edward, however, wasn't listening. He was distracted by the thoughts around him.

_So they did show up. Together too! It must be true then!_

_I can't believe it! No, no that can't be right. He can't possibly be engaged. To that new girl too! What does she have that I don't?! She isn't even that pretty. It's called a tan. Stupid pasty bitch_.

"I'm afraid the girls don't really like you much today," Edward sighed to Bella.

"Why not?"

"Somehow it got out that you two were engaged," Alice said. "Someone saw you together, saw the ring and word spread. It's funny actually."

"I'm sure," Edward said. Bella propped her chin on her palm and sighed.

_Eew, her arms look like a dog chewed them up!_

Edward bit back a growl.

"Did you see how nasty her arms are?" Jessica asked Lauren quietly. Bella glanced towards their table lazily. They were only three tables away but she could still, unfortunately, hear everything.

"I know! How could Edward even think she's pretty?! She's so pale! I heard she burned herself by tripping into the fire."

"If you ask me, I think that Edward should have pushed her in. She looks horrible now!"

Edward clenched his fists and Bella withdrew a little into herself. She hid her arms tight under the table.

"You guys are the disgusting ones!" Angela scolded, "she injured herself and in a way that isn't fixed without cosmetic surgery and you're cutting her down! You wonder why he never returned your feelings! Can't you see that they're in love and maybe you'll one day overcome how childish you are and see that. You two are the reasons why teenage girls get a bad reputation as catty bitches!"

Jessica and Lauren gave her a nasty look before going back to themselves.

_I'm happy for him. Very few people find true love so early_ Angela thought with bitterness towards the two girls.

"You know it's girls like her that restore my faith in humanity," Jasper said.

"She is a nice girl," Alice agreed.

Edward reached under the table and took Bella's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly (_eew he kissed her gross hand!!)_. "Don't worry about them, love," he whispered, "because all that matters is how I feel about you."

"I know," Bella sighed, "I shouldn't care but I do. I'm used to being beautiful and sexy and confident."

"You are beautiful and sexy," Edward murmured in her ear. Bella turned her head and rested her forehead against his.

"I just wish I could believe you," she sighed.

--

"Hey, Bella, could we talk to you for a moment?" Lauren asked as the last bell rang. Bella raised an eyebrow. "Just a moment we promise, we want you to see something."

Figuring why not play along, Bella followed them outside to the back of the building.

"Is it true that you and Edward Cullen are engaged?" Jessica demanded once the door closed.

"Yes," Bella said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Listen, Charcoal, you don't have any right to him," Lauren snarled, "we were here long before you were and if anyone has the right to be with him it's one of us."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "So are you going to tell me that because you've been here longer than I have that dictates how Edward will feel about you? I'm afraid feelings don't work that way, hon."

"Just give up your claim on Edward and everything will be fine," Jessica said.

"Hm give up the only man I've ever truly loved," Bella sighed, "for what I wonder?"

"How about we leave your face intact," Lauren threatened, stepping closer to her. Bella raised both eyebrows this time.

"Are you seriously threatening me?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh.

"Do you want us to break your face? Give up Edward or we'll burn the rest of your body for you."

"Let me tell you girls something," Bella said, "I have been waiting a long time to find someone like Edward. Someone who loves me for me. I've been through an abusive relationship and a psycho stalker who tried to kill Edward just so he could have me to himself. So do you honestly think I'll stand around and let you guys attempt to scare me into letting go of him? I'll tell you what, sweethearts, I suggest you back the hell off because I am sick and tired of people trying to ruin my happiness with him."

"You'd better watch your back," Lauren snarled.

"Hit me then bitch, go on," Bella encouraged.

"Oh Bella there you are," Jasper said as he came out. "Edward is looking for you."

Bella nodded and left without a word. She felt a blanket of calm. "I can't believe I let them get to me."

"It happens," Jasper said with a shrug. "Alice saw that they would probably do something and we were going to just let them have their moment and then she saw you hitting them. Even though they would be dismissed as making things up we didn't want to chance it."

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled. Jasper gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"We all lose control from time to time," Jasper said, "and not just in our diets."

Bella sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do so many people have a problem with me and Edward being together?!"

"You can't blame them for being jealous," Jasper said with a shrug, "I mean to them, Edward is gorgeous and the object of their desires. Heck I know girl are jealous of me and Alice and boys are jealous of Emmett. It happens. They're used to Edward being single and they dismissed it as he wasn't interesting in women or dating and then you come along and he's so deeply in love with you. It's what they wish they had."

"Are you defending them?" Bella asked with a small smile. Jasper laughed.

"No," he said, "I just find it funny that's all. Personally I would have enjoyed watching you knock them into the next building but it seems the others like it here too much."

Bella smiled at him and when they reached their family Edward took her hand.

"Charcoal?" he asked.

"They're getting creative with their nicknames," Bella sighed. "I'm sorry I lost it."

"I'm just happy you didn't kill them," Edward said.

"No it isn't about them," Emmett teased, "he's just glad you didn't get yourself arrested and our family scooped."

"Alright, alright, I could care less about them. I swear, it took almost everything Jasper had to calm me down in the last hour. That was when they were imagining what they would do to you if you didn't agree."

"Well I doubt they could have..." Bella was cut off as Edward grabbed her waist, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She was surprised but enjoyed it all the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought one hand down to lightly close around his shirt.

_Nice one Edward! You should see the looks on their faces!_ Alice thought happily. Edward saw the reflection in Alice's mind. Lauren and Jessica were livid. Their faces twisted in jealousy.

Edward pulled back and smiled at her, "I'm so in love with you."

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd so do you if it was legal."

"See you at home Eddie!" Emmett said happily, dragging his siblings off and tossing a key to Edward.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"The key to the apartment we own," Edward said, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

"We have an apartment?" Bella asked.

"Mmhm," Edward nodded, "Emmett's idea. A nice little place for us to go if we want to get away from the family with our wives."

"So it's a love shack," Bella said with a grin. Edward nodded and grinned back. He pulled her in for a kiss, the first of many.

--

After a year of waiting Edward finally asked Bella the one question that everybody wanted an answer to.

"When are you going to set a date?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking up from her book.

"I mean for the wedding, when are you going to set a date?" Edward asked, sitting beside her.

"Oh, that," Bella mumbled, turning the page and pretending to be very interested in the words on it.

"Bella!"

"What?! So I haven't set a date! Are you in a hurry or something?! We do have forever you know and these things can't be rushed!" Bella defended in a high voice. Edward scowled. "Look, Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to pick a date yet," Bella said, sounding very sorry. "I don't know why exactly, but it doesn't feel right yet."

"What doesn't?"

"Getting married. I love you and you know that, but I'm not ready for us to be married."

"What does that mean?! Why did you say yes if you didn't want to get married?" Edward asked, getting a little irritated.

"I'm not having this argument," Bella said angrily, standing up and starting to walk out. She was stopped by Edward.

"We are having this argument! Tell me the truth!"

"Because I don't want to get married! Why does that bother you so much?!"

"I asked you and you said yes! That's what bothers me!"

"What does it matter?" Bella asked. "Why do we need a ceremony?!"

"To proclaim it before god."

"God sees everything, Edward, he knows how we feel! Marriage is just another trap that I don't really want to fall into again. This is wonderful. This works!"

"So you think I'm going to trap you?!"

Bella didn't answer. She turned on her heel and stormed out. Edward didn't follow her instead he sat down and sulked. He glanced up when Carlisle came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella's being a stupid brat," he huffed. "If she didn't want to get married she could have just said so. Goodness knows it would have saved a lot of trouble."

"You two sure argue about the silliest things, I'll give that to you," Carlisle said with a laugh.

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"Instead of arguing with her, why don't you go and calmly ask her what she feels? Bell is a complicated girl and she has always been the type to jump on the defensive when she feels attacked and then attack back."

"She's so stubborn!"

"She gets it from her mother," Carlisle sniffed, looking away at something else.

"Right I'll believe that," Edward laughed, "she's exactly like you in almost every way."

"Dashing good looks?"

"Okay maybe not every way," Edward teased. Carlisle laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Give her time to calm down and then go talk to her like a responsible fiance should. Remember that when she was born and growing up, marriage was a contract between parents. Love had nothing to do with it and everything was about gain. That may be how she'll see it forever. Will you promise me that you'll be patient and calm with her?"

Edward nodded and closed his eyes. Then he saw it. The vision Alice had so long ago that she never showed him, the day they were walking into school with Bella. For the longest time he assumed it was showing them together which at the time would have freaked him out.

But it wasn't. It was him and Bella standing side by side but there were no rings on their fingers. No sign that they were married. But they were happy. There was also something else but Alice hadn't made it out. It was fuzzy. But the fact that she had a crystal clear vision of the two of them so early on was surprising.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice had a vision about this when Bella first came," Edward said quietly, "about Bella and I being unwed together. We looked happy."

"Go talk to her," Carlisle encouraged gently.

--

Edward saw Bella sitting by the river with her chin on her knees. "Hey you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Can we talk?"

Bella nodded and he sat down.

"I'm sorry for getting so worked up."

"I keep looking at getting married as a final trap. I won't be myself anymore I'll be Mrs. Him. Because of when I grew up I will always see it as a business deal above a love thing. But I'm so happy with you, I'm so happy with what we have."

Edward reached over and took her hand. He smiled. "Me too."

He knew how important it was to her to keep her individuality. She needed to be her own person on her own terms and he knew that it was one of the things he liked about her.

"I just want to call you my wife, that's all," he said. Bella smiled and moved into him, taking her rightful place in his arms and leaning her head against his shoulder. "Seeing you all dressed up wouldn't hurt either."

"How about this," Bella said softly, "we have the reception. That way you get to see me all dressed up and we don't have to actually get married."

Edward didn't say anything. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to see her coming towards him with the smile lighting up her face. He was about to say so when Alice quickly stopped him with a vision of Bella leaving him for good.

_Don't push her Edward! I know you want things differently but hopefully you want her more! Geez you're such a dope!_

"A party sounds nice," he said.

_Only if I get to plan it!_

"Shut up Alice!" Edward called to the house. Bella giggled.

"Will it make you happy?" she asked.

"Not as happy as part one, but yes, it will make me happy," he said. Bella reached up and kissed the bottom of his chin.

TBC

Yay party time! Review and enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 15,

_"Don't go to far now! Bell!"_

_"Papa! Mama! Hurry!" Bella called back as she ran up the grassy slope. Mary smiled at her daughter, holding the picnic basket on one arm. Carlisle left her side and ran up the slope after his little girl. Seeing his pursuit, Bella giggled and ran faster. However her little foot caught on the hem of her dress and she toppled over._

_"BELL!" Carlisle cried as she fell, hitting her head on the large stone they usually sat on. Mary gathered her skirt in her hand and ran to catch up. Carlisle dropped to the ground beside Bella and picked her up. "Bell, Bell sweet one, look at me!"_

_Carlisle smoothed her hair and moved it away from the cut on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly. Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief when she did. Not a breath later her eyes were filled with tears and she was crying._

_"Oh hush now you're fine," Carlisle sighed, recovering from a heart attack. Bella kept crying and he gave up. He hugged her and bounced her lightly in his arms to calm her down._

_"Papa! Ow!"_

_Mary knelt down near him and took her handkerchief from her pocket. She dabbed the blood on Bella's forehead. "Come now darling, it's alright."_

_Carlisle took the cloth from his wife and held it against her cut until it stopped bleeding. "There now," he murmured gently. Bella sniffed and he kissed her forehead. "Better?"_

_"Yes," Bella said with a nod._

"You're distracted again," Esme said. Carlisle looked over at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just remembering good times gone by," he said.

"Dwelling in dream land?" Esme asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Remembering one time when Bella tripped and cut her head open. I was so scared when she was knocked out. I babied her so when she was little."

"When she was little?! Carlisle you baby her now," Esme reminded him.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked.

"She and Edward went out," Esme answered. "They needed some alone time."

"I don't like it when they have alone time!"

"They called the wedding off," Esme said. "They're going to have a reception but that's about it. Bella doesn't want to get married."

"I figured as much," Carlisle sighed. "My child will be living in sin for the rest of her life!"

"Well they aren't traditionally married, but god knows how they love each other."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at her and she looked at him questioningly. "You love this don't you?"

"Yes, I love that our children are happy."

"No! The shaking up part! You totally love that!"

"I'm restoring a cottage for them," Esme said with a big smile, "oh Bella will love it! It's far enough away that they can have sex without you hearing."

"You're killing me here!" Carlisle moaned. "I'm going to work!"

"Have fun sweetie!"

--

"Now, I refuse to let you wear anything off the rack," Alice said, "you're my sister and I love you."

"Oh Alice what would I do without you?" Bella sighed sarcastically. Alice pretended to have not heard it. She tossed yet another dress at Bella with yet another fancy designer title. Bella sighed and looked out the window at the busy streets of Paris. Was it really necessary to go across the world for a dress?!

"I guess I don't get why you won't marry Edward," Alice sighed, "I mean you know he wants you to."

"Yeah, I know," Bella sighed, going into the dressing room. "I love him, Alice, I do, but I can't get married. I don't like the idea of it and I just don't want to."

"Do you realize how happy it would make him?!" Alice whined.

"Weren't you the one that had a vision about me leaving him if _he_ pressed it?!"

Alice grinned as Bella walked out. "I love you in strapless!"

"That makes one of us," Bella sighed, "I don't have the shoulders for it."

"Oh the hell you don't!" Alice cried. "Now get in there and I'll give you another one. And to answer your question, well, visions are easy to fake my dear."

"You faked it?!"

"Like an orgasm," Alice laughed. "I needed him to stop pestering you before one of you did something rash."

"Let me guess, so you could grill me on it?"

"Precisely! Now try this one!"

Bella sighed and put on the seventh wedding dress of that hour.

--

"I just don't get it," Edward sighed as he and Carlisle took a break from hunting. "Okay, for one moment can you pretend that Bella isn't your child? Kind of like before she showed up?"

"I've never been able to pretend that, but I will objectively listen to your problem," Carlisle said, grinning as Edward pushed him lightly.

"She said yes when I asked her to marry me. Why would she do that if she didn't want to get married?"

Carlisle sighed, picked a bit of fur off of his tongue, clicked his teeth for a moment and noticed that he had gotten dirt under his nails.

"Carlisle!"

"Oh right, right, well Edward I don't have an answer for you really. It could have been that she felt like she was going to lose you if she didn't agree or maybe she deep down wants to get married but is scared. I honestly have no idea and the only one who does is her."

"But asking her is pointless! It's like asking a child to recite the entire alphabet at the age of one!"

"She could say papa, mama and milk at the age of one," Carlisle said proudly.

"That's nice," Edward muttered quickly, clearly not as interested in Bella's baby babble as he was. "I'm not happy with just having some party without the wedding!"

"Then for the love of all that is holy Edward tell her so!" Carlisle cried, "you're supposed to be engaged to the woman! You could at least talk to her about what is wrong! Where is she anyway?"

"Wow, talk about abrupt change in tone."

"Seriously, I haven't seen her or Alice around since noon yesterday. Did the go hunt?"

"No," Edward sighed, "Alice abducted her to go dress shopping in Paris."

"Paris! Why?!"

"Who knows," Edward said with a shrug. "Apparently Alice forbid Bella to wear anything off the rack."

"Jesus that girl is crazy sometimes," Carlisle sighed. "How Jasper keeps up I'll never know."

"Probably for the same reason that I agree to whatever Bella asks without complaint...to her. He's crazy and quite foolishly in love with her."

"Aren't we all," Carlisle sighed, "women sure know how to play with our hearts."

"It's not my heart I'm worried about," Edward groaned, jumping out of the tree. He looked back up. "It's my sanity."

--

Alice was irritated. She had thrown almost an entire store at Bella but still nothing. All of the top brands weren't good enough for her.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked with a pained tone.

"I don't know," Bella sighed, "something that's more me. Not fashion."

Alice brightened. She grabbed Bella's hand and before she had a chance to stop her, Alice had pushed her into the car and was off to the airport.

--

When Bella had a chance to take in her surrounding she was on a plane. Alice was sketching something. She passed it to Bella when she was finished.

"Oh Alice, it's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it. It's based off of the one you wore when you killed Aro."

She always had liked that dress. It was too bad it was charred and ruined. Stupid Aro. This one looked lovely. Off the shoulder with a band of ruffled silk. Sleeves made of lace that hung down and broke away to hang behind the arms.

"There is an optional clasp around the wrist for the baggy greek goddess look," Alice commented, pointing at the sleeves.

"This is it," Bella said.

--

How Alice managed to track down an authentic corset was beyond belief. Even though Bella didn't need to breathe, it was more than enough to remind her of how it felt to be gasping for air all the time. It was still uncomfortable at first. Alice tightened the strings. Bella held her stomach and gasped every so often when Alice gave a good sharp tug.

"Sweet lord Alice! I won't gain any weight just have the dress fit to my measurements!"

"You wanted to look more you," Alice argued, tugging again. Bella put her hand on her stomach. She didn't know what was harder. Her skin or the hellish whale bones. "Okay now wear this for a little bit to get used to it."

"Back into hell trots Bella," she sighed. She had to get her laundry anyway. She walked out of the room and passed Esme.

"Oh Bella don't you look uncomfortable."

"Your daughter is evil," Bella muttered.

"I heard that!"

Esme laughed. "Your shirts are done," she said, nodding towards the laundry room. Bella thanked her and walked in. Bella struggled to empty the dryer as the bones kept her from moving freely.

"Hey Bella I was wondering..." Edward began as he walked into the laundry room. He caught sight of her. She turned to look at him. The sight of her old fashioned underclothes was maddening, especially the way she unknowingly had a soft pout in her lips and waves of curls over one shoulder, expertly enhancing her breasts, which had been pushed up against the bones of the corset.

Bella smiled at him. "We meet again, Mr. Cullen," she murmured.

"You really need to stop looking as sexy as you do in the laundry room."

Bella's smile turned into a seductive smirk. She slowly walked towards Edward. He instinctively took a few steps back. Back into the wall. She came up and pressed against him. It was strange to feel the hard bones against him. He saw her breasts heave with every excited breath she took. No wonder they covered those up back then. The mere sight of the soft mounds of snowy flesh was enough to make him lose his train of thought completely.

"Edward," she whispered, flicking the tip of her tongue against his ear lobe before sucking on it lightly, "mmm do you like stalking me in the laundry room?"

"I...I...y-yes."

Her hand slid up his shirt and cupped around his neck and jaw. She moved her knee gently between his legs, brushing against his thigh. Her mouth moved down to the corner of his jaw.

"Keep doing it, and I'll never get my delicates done properly," she whispered against his skin before nipping at it lightly. Her hand tangled in his hair. She kissed back up to whisper in his ear again. "You look sexy in dress clothes."

"J-Jazz...party..."

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked, rubbing her hips against his, "am I making you nervous? You can't seem to speak." She began to play with his tie. Loosening it.

Edward was beyond words. He tried to speak but nothing came out but a breathy gasp.

"Or maybe you just enjoy these moments too much."

"S-something like that," he murmured. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Bella's hands balled around his shirt and she opened her mouth. Edward's hand fell slowly down her side and slipped down to her thigh. Bella smiled into the kiss as he moved so she was against the wall and he was over her. It was definitely erotic, she had to admit that. Dressed like this and kissing like this. Bella loved it.

"Bell could I..." Carlisle began, turning into the hallway. They both stopped and looked over at Carlisle who looked mortified.

He looked at Bella and before his eyes she seemed to morph into a little girl playing dress up.

_Papa look at me I'm having sex!_

Carlisle groaned, squeezed his eyes closed and turned around. "My baby girl is living in sin!" He moaned. "Esme!"

"He's really got to calm down," Bella said, "now where were we?" she asked.

"Nope. Moment's lost," Edward sighed, closing his eyes.

"What? Why?!"

"Because he keeps imagining you as a five-year-old! Totally gone!"

Bella grumbled. She folded her arms and stalked back off to her room.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 16,

Edward laid on his back looking up at the passing clouds. The ferns blew lightly around him, teasing his nose with their wet aroma. He loved the smell of the world after a rain. It was so sweet. It was like Bella. It was a calming scent. She smelled of roses in the rain.

It was days like these he loved the fact that he could see into other people's minds. His favorite one to monitor was Carlisle's. The resident doctor and father figure was so funny in his head. While he seemed calm and collected around the family and especially in town, his mind was a jumble of thoughts. Most of them a little on the spastic side. While everyone had their moments, Carlisle managed to hide them better. He also managed to hide his concerns about his daughter from her. But Edward still knew.

_I can't believe Bella and Edward were doing that in the hall!! The hall!! Did her mother even try to pick up the teachings I had left off?! Bella was supposed to go live in a convent, free from sex and men when she became of age! My delicate little Bell!_

_I suppose I need to stop lying to myself. She isn't delicate. I'm pretty sure she starts half of the sexual deeds with Edward. I wonder if she would have been different if she hadn't been so used by men. First her husband, Harry was it? Then Aro used her as a object of lust. It's really no wonder she enjoys tormenting men sexually like she does. Heavens knows that Edward is tight under her spell._

_He'll probably hear me some day but I think I part of me is happy that she doesn't want to marry him. Not that Edward is a bad guy by any means. I suppose if it _had _to be someone I'm glad it's him. He's a good man with a good heart and he means well and loves her so much. But still...she's my little Bell. My little baby girl._

Edward softened a little as he saw Carlisle look in on Bella who was reading in one of the many sitting rooms. Edward saw her look at Carlisle through his mind.

_"Papa? What's wrong?"_

_You're my baby girl and you're grown up. I missed it all. Bell you suffered so much because I wasn't there to protect you like I promised. Seeing that you kept the cross I gave you...honey you will never know how much that means to me._

_"Nothing," I whispered._

_Bella tilted her head slightly. She is such a sweet little thing. Carlisle walked up to her and kissed her forehead._

_"I'm so happy you came to me," he said. Bella smiled at him and kissed him cutely on the cheek like she did when she was a little girl._

_I remember when she was a little girl. Sitting on the bed with her legs folded and a book on her legs._

_"Teach me papa!" she would say in her cute voice. I would sit with her. She would scramble into my lap and lean against my chest. She smelled like flowers and dirt after playing in the meadow all day. My smart little girl was going to know how to read. I was sure of that. She pointed to a word. "Papa what is that?"_

_"Oh come now Bell you know that word," I said gently, nudging her playfully. She shook her head. "Sound it out."_

_"Tee"_

_"No, try again. What sound does a T make?"_

_"Tee?"_

_"No."_

_"Tuh," Bell said unsurely, looking at me. I nodded. "That one," she said pointing to the next letter._

_"Mm hm, sound it out."_

_"Wuh."_

_"Twuh..." I started. "You know the next one."_

_"I..." Bell read, "Twuh...I..."_

_"You know the next part," I encouraged, "it isn't dark its..."_

_"Light! Twuh-I-light! Twilight!"_

_"Very good!" I praised. I took over for her. "And she sat with me, the brink of twilight, o love of mine, forever stay."_

_"What does it mean?" she asked me._

_"It means that he doesn't want his love to leave him. He is sad you see, because she must go."_

_The poem was about a stable boy that was in love with the lord's daughter. She was to be married to another man. A sad poem really. She was reading a thick medical book. It was odd in that moment, seeing her as a grown woman with a vast history of experience and knowledge in her head when just moments ago I had been with her in my memories, a four-year-old, trying to wrap her mouth around a simple word._

_My baby has grown up. Little Bell isn't my little girl anymore._

"She'll always be your little girl," Edward said, having moved to the house. Carlisle looked back at him and smiled weakly.

"I suppose so," he agreed quietly, "I'm sorry you'll never know exactly what I feel. Not even Jasper can."

"I love her," Edward promised. "More than either of you know. You don't have to worry."

Carlisle smiled at him and hugged him. "I know, son, I know."

--

It was going to be just like they had gotten married. Alice was going to make sure of that. The house was beautifully decorated and she had even managed to get ahold of several of their friends.

Bella sat up in her room getting ready. She looked at her hands. By now she figured that they were never going to look the same. Always a permanent reminder of Aro. They looked better than they had though, they weren't blackened by the smoke and ash like they had been. Just wrinkled and a little pinker than the rest of her skin. How it managed pinker she didn't know.

"He thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world," Jasper said from the door. Bella turned to look at him. "I could feel your emotions from downstairs. Don't be worried. I completely understand how you feel."

He glanced down at the many scars on his arms. "I suppose you do," Bella agreed.

"Alice thinks scars are sexy," he said with a shrug, then he let out the laugh they were both holding. He gave her a hug and patted her cheek. "As far as little sisters go, you're one of the best."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said with a smile. She hugged him again and he kissed her forehead like a brother would on his sisters big day.

"Edward doesn't mind your scars. In fact, he likes what they represent."

"A psycho vampire almost killing me?!"

Jasper laughed. "No, no. To him they represent your strength. How you were almost at the end and you found the strength to beat Aro. He's always admired that about you."

"Stop knowing exactly what to say!" Bella whined. Jasper laughed again and left.

That settled it then. Bella put the white gloves aside and smoothed the front of her dress. She looked out the window. A perfect cloudy day. Not a drop of rain. She looked over when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Carlisle walked in. He looked like he would have tears in his eyes if he had any. "Bell, you look stunning."

"Do you think I'm ready? Papa?"

Carlisle nodded. "As much as I don't want to admit it, yes, I think you are ready. I think you're ready to be with him forever."

"Do you think you're ready?" Bella asked.

Carlisle was silent. Once again memories flooded his head. Holding her on the day she was born, delivering a sermon with her safe in his arms. Her first steps and first words. Watching her protectively as she went outside for the very first time on her own. But most of all he remembered the last night. Sitting on her little bed with her trembling in his lap, begging him to keep her safe from the demons in the world. He gave her his golden cross to bring her protection, at least let her feel like it. She wore it now, not because of her faith (which had dwindled over three hundred painful years) but because it was all she had to remember him for so long.

"Papa?"

"I'm ready," he whispered. He hugged her tight. "You belong with him and who am I to get in the way."

"I love you so much papa," Bella said quietly, "don't worry, I'm not going away forever. Though I think Edward and I will get our own place. You know, to stop all of the random interruptions."

Carlisle laughed and patted her head. "Ready?" he asked again. Bella nodded. She took his arm and he led her out of the room. They walked down the wide sweeping staircase. Bella saw Edward at the bottom. He looked up at her with wide eyes. He was blown away with how beautiful she was.

As Bella walked towards him Edward dreaded that she would make an escape. On the arm of her father in a dress that hadn't been seen since her time. She held the skirts in one hand as she walked, her eyes never leaving his.

It didn't matter if it wasn't official. Bella was his forever. She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him. His heart fluttered.

"You look beautiful," he managed to choke out.

"Take care of her, Edward," Carlisle said. Edward nodded.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, offering her his arm. Bella nodded and smiled. They walked out into the small party. Everyone cheered and threw flower petals into the air. Bella looked over the crowd of people. Most of them were friends of Edward's. Tanya greeted him with a smile and a hug and Eleazar gave Bella a warm smile.

But that wasn't what made Bella smile the brightest.

"You make a beautiful almost bride."

Bella spun and smiled at Marcus. "Oh my god what are you doing here?!" She cried, jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Would I miss my best friend's reception?! Never."

"I haven't heard from you in so long! I'm glad you're okay."

"I've been just fine. I've been restoring the Volturi coven, taking it back to what it was supposed to be before Aro became so obsessed with special gifts. It's been a long year but we're getting back to normal."

Bella was about to ask about Edwin when Alice commanded the attention of the group.

"Alright people let's get this party started!"

--

When the music slowed Bella took a few steps back to look around the small party. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"May I have a dance with the bride?"

"Edwin!" Bella cried happily. She jumped and hugged him tight around the neck. "You stupid jerk where have you been?!"

"I've been around," he laughed. "Alice found me when you were in Paris and invited me to the wedding...thing. So what you won't marry him or something?"

"I'm not big on marriage," Bella muttered, "but how have you been?"

"Well," Edwin said, twirling her onto the dance floor and letting his hand rest on her side. "I've been making my way through Europe, just finding my place."

"Have you found it yet?"

"Almost," he said with a smile, glancing off to the side. Bella glanced over and was surprised to see Chelsea standing on the sidelines talking to Marcus. She glanced over and threw a small smile before turning her attention back to the conversation.

"You and..."

"Yeah," he said in an awe struck voice, "she's wonderful. We always got along great and after everything Aro made her to do you she got fed up. She's liked me for a long time and she's...oh Bells she's wonderful."

"Then why the hell are you dancing with me? Go push her around the floor! Go!"

Edwin kissed her cheek and left to meet Chelsea. She greeted him with a smile and he wrapped his arms around her. Bella smiled and watched them until she was pulled into familiar arms and kissed.

"So I see you found your brother," Edward said with a smile, "Alice told me that he'd be here."

"Can you believe that he and Chelsea got together! I mean whoa!"

"They're really happy together," Edward said softly, "just like us."

"Let's escape to our honeymoon," Bella murmured.

"Only a few more hours love," Edward promised, "then we'll be on a plane headed for tropic paradise."

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Bella asked, turning to face him and dance a little.

"A secret hideaway," Edward murmured, "where I will have you all to myself to do whatever I please."

Bella drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held her body against his and he held her even tighter. "Just for a while, I want to run away with you," she murmured so only he could hear. "Away from distractions and images of me as a five-year-old."

"No more cock block?" Edward asked.

"Mmm I'll ride you so hard and so often you'll be begging me for a break," Bella moaned quietly in his ear.

"Only a couple hours," Edward sighed.

--

They made their escape. Edward carried Bella into their honeymoon suite. Their lips were locked and Edward fell onto the bed with her in his arms. Bella ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm just waiting for something to happen," Bella laughed.

"Which is why we must go at least one round quickly because if I get cock blocked one more time..."

"Is Edward going to choke a bitch?" Bella teased.

"Yes," Edward said, getting undressed quickly. "Sorry to be so forward dearest but I've had a painful erection for months now."

Bella laughed and undressed quickly. They crashed into each other, kissing furiously. Edward was delighted to find that even after skipping foreplay, she was ready for him. She had let him peek into her mind on the plane. She had been mentally undressing, sexing and redressing him.

Bella pushed him back onto the bed and was about to slide onto him when...

"Is that the Silent Hill siren?" Edward asked. Bella groaned. Edward grumbled and she grabbed her phone.

"Oh for crying out loud," she groaned.

"Fitting," Edward grumbled, "what does he want to call to read some passages?"

Bella turned the volume off and turned her attention back to Edward.

"He'll call again you know," he grumbled bitterly.

Sure enough not a moment later her phone rang again.

Bella ignored it and when it finished she left a quick change in her voicemail greeting.

--

"Are you calling again?"

"They're off the plane by now I just want to know that they are safe!"

Esme gave him a dark look. She knew what he wanted to make sure of.

The next time Carlisle called it was on speaker. The phone didn't even ring. It went strait to voicemail.

"Papa stop calling! I'm trying to have crazy wild sex with Edward! I will call you later...maybe...we plan on have a lot of steaming honeymoon sex."

Carlisle glowered at the phone and Esme fell over laughing.

TBC

I have a new fic up! Yay! It's more of a suspense story called The Ruins. It's Edward/Bella and Carlisle/Esme so read it and enjoy it! :)


	17. Chapter 17

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 17,

The sunrise was slow and beautiful when they arrived at Isle Esme. Bella couldn't help but call and tease Carlisle about it for a few minutes before they went in and unpacked. Edward put their bags aside and took her hands.

"How are you today my love?" he asked.

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. "I feel like we can finally be together without complications."

Edward lifted her into his arms and carried her to the beautiful master bedroom, where they would be enjoying each other for a long while. It was sunny and beautiful. Edward opened the beautiful glass double doors and let the sunlight in. The wind rippled the gauzy curtains and blew a salty sea breeze over them. Bella sat on the snowy white sheets and looked at him.

"I'm thirsty," she said. "Let's go hunting."

"Wait so our first night here in the magnificent bedroom, away from your father's prying eyes, mind and ways and you want to hunt?"

"Yep, let's go," Bella said. Edward sighed and muttered a few key words to get rid of his peaking little friend.

--

Edward sank into a crouch as he saw his prey approach. Bella brushed a bit of dirt off of her clothing. She saw him leap off and she heard something squeal. A monkey or something by the sound of it. She couldn't help but smile as she went back to getting fur from under her nails.

She looked over as Edward approached and laid the monkey before her. She giggled and he smiled at her.

"You can't deny me the chance to provide for you," Edward said, "you are my wife after all."

Bella smiled and drank the blood from the monkey he had brought her. It was sweet in a way, Edward laying his kill before her. Almost primal. It was sexy.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, pretending to take out a pen and paper. "I recommend the deer, it's especially fresh today. Island specialty is the dolphin."

"Ooh I think I might have the dolphin," Bella laughed.

"Then I suppose we'll have to go for a swim," Edward said with a smile.

--

The water was warm and refreshing. Bella dove in and went strait to the bottom before she saw Edward. He took her hand and pulled her further into the reef. The vividly colored fish swam around them as they swam through the plant life. Bella swam up beside him and kissed his cheek before taking off.

"Get back here!" Edward laughed, his voice rang in the water around her. She looked back and giggled before kicking off and taking shelter in the dark rocks. She laughed as Edward appeared and swam off again. He chased her all around the reef, reaching for her only to kick out of his grasp. Her laugh echoed around him and drove him on.

She appeared across from him and the way the light hit her it took his breath away. She sat on a dark stone with the seaweed around her. The light sparkled through the water and reflected on her beautiful skin.

Her hair rippled around her shoulders. Every once in a while a splash of deep green would curl around her arm and brush against her breasts. He wanted to wrap his mouth around those beautiful pink nipples of hers and press against her.

He kicked off and to his delight she stayed. She let him crash into her and their lips locked. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck and she opened her mouth for his. Edward groaned as her soft leg curled around his and she teased his calf with her toe.

"Mmm you're hard already," she murmured. Edward kissed down her neck and reached her breasts. He sucked on the nipple that has been teasing him. Bella's moan carried through the water and excited him.

Apparently she wasn't in the mood to be pleasured and worshiped like the goddess he believed she was. She wanted something else. He was mildly confused when she pushed him lightly against the rocks. Bella kissed down his chest, teasing his pale nipple with her fingers before continuing down. She slid him easily into her mouth and his breath hitched in his throat. She sucked on him lightly and teased the tip with her tongue.

"God Bella..." he moaned.

Bella released him from her torturous and sinful mouth to tease him with her hands. Edward caught her dark gold eyes and she grinned at him.

"You shouldn't be so good at this," he groaned.

"'I've had years to practice," she grinned, "and years ahead to perfect."

"My god you are positively wicked."

Bella came back up and kissed him while she guided him into her. Edward held her hips and pulled her down. He moved her up and down, faster and faster. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed down her neck and nipped her skin. He teased her breasts with one hand while he moved.

"Yes...Edward...god...mmm..."

The water kept him from going faster. They shifted. Bella stood on the uneven rocks and Edward stood behind her. He kissed her shoulder as he pushed into her again. He held onto the rocks in front of them and held her waist against him. He thrust in sharply and pulled out and with each powerful thrust Bella cried in pleasure. Her voice, echoing in the water drove him harder. He moved at an inhuman speed, crushing the rocks in front of them.

Bella screamed in pleasure as her climax hit with shattering force. Edward was right behind her. He bit her shoulder as he came and it pushed her over the edge again.

"God the way you tighten around me," he moaned. "What's wrong?"

"I can't move," Bella laughed as she fell into his arms. "Edward you sexed me into immobilization."

"Score!"

He kissed her cheek and gathered her into his arms before kicking up to the surface.

--

Still quite swept off of her feet, Edward carried Bella into the house and up the stairs to wash the salt from their bodies. Of course that hardly helped the situation. Bella had Edward wash her hair and she washed his. They ended up making love in the shower. Several times before the water was as icy as their skin.

"That bed looked wonderful," Bella sighed happily. Edward smiled and carried her down to the bedroom.

Where they had sex. Again.

--

"Esme," Carlisle whined.

"Did you just whine at me?" Esme asked from her blue prints.

"Esmmeeeeeeeee!"

"Good lord what do you want?! You're regressing to childhood!"

"When is Bella due back?"

"Who knows," Esme said with a shrug. "I'm aware that I'm his mother, but I still must say, Edward is hot, and if I had a chance to be alone with my hot boyfriend on a secluded island away from anything that would possibly distract our love making I would stay as long as possible."

"You just love reminding me that he is violating my baby don't you?" Carlisle accused.

Esme shrugged. "He isn't violating her, they are half married."

"Half isn't good enough!"

Carlisle jumped up and went to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Esme sighed.

"Googling chastity belts!"

"Oh lord," Esme sighed. "Have fun with that sweetie, just remember that first you'd have to catch her to put it on and then you'd have to deal with her in human strength that could easily crush the metal. Mmmhmm have fun with that little venture sweetie. And while you're at it why don't you fit one to Alice or Rosalie they are your daughters too."

"Nobody is putting anything on me!" Alice called up the stairs.

"Carlisle you're crazy about this," Esme said, sitting on his lap, "you need to make up your mind. Do you accept Edward as Bella's love or don't you? You can't say to them that it's okay and then get in their way and I know you're doing it on purpose."

"I wish I could explain it," Carlisle said. "I wish I could explain why I get so weird over it."

"She's your daughter, but she's more than that in this case because she is _your_ child. You watched her mother carry her, give birth and raise her. I'm sure that if you had gotten the chance, you would have done a wonderful job helping her grow into a woman. You need to see her as a three hundred and forty some year old vampire, not a little child with ribbons and curls."

"It just feels like after all those years she was back with me and then a moment later she's with Edward and they're in love and she's leaving. She's fragile, Esme. Her spirit is as strong as steel but otherwise she isn't strong and, well you saw what happened with Aro. She has always been very physically weak and I worry that it'll be used against her."

"So you think that Edward is going to, I don't know rape her or something? Carlisle you're being silly."

"Am not!"

"Let her go, please," Esme said, "for both of your sakes. And mean it this time!"

"No promises," Carlisle sighed.

Esme laughed and kissed his forehead. "Promise me you'll try? She's practically married now, and sweetheart she loves him so much."

"Stop talking sense into me," he ordered, "I don't like it!"

Esme laughed again and hugged him to her. She combed her fingers through his hair softly and he sighed against her chest. "You're an amazing man and a wonderful father. Our children love you so much."

"I couldn't do it without you."

"Well that's true. You'd probably end up throwing them all in chastity belts and shipping them to convents."

"If you try I'm moving out!" Rosalie declared from down the hall.

Carlisle laughed softly and kissed Esme's neck gently. "Thank you for being with me."

"Thank you for making it so easy."

--

"Bells? What's wrong?" Edward asked as he came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel.

"When I was little papa and I would ride horses through the countryside. I was laughing and so happy. Mama didn't care for horses and she didn't think a young lady should be out riding them. Especially the way I did."

"How did you do it?"

"One leg on each side," Bella said with a grin. "Even when I was a teenager I rode them like that. It was safer than sidesaddle. Mama hated that."

"What were you like as a human?" Edward asked. Bella took his hands.

"I can show you," she offered. She lowered her shield and Edward saw into her mind. She was there, a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

_She stood alone in her little bedroom. Her mother came in after a few moments._

_"Alright darling," she sighed. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled off her nightgown._

_"I don't see the point really," Bella complained, "I don't have anything to accentuate."_

_"Nonsense," her mother insisted, "you have a little something. But a lot more in your belly."_

_Bella looked down. She had a small pouch of fat on her belly that she was actually pleased with._

_"I don't see the point that's all."_

_"Yes, yes, I've heard. Now mind your manners today, Bell. You're going to be meeting Henry for the first time I want to make a good impression."_

_"What if I don't like him?"_

_"That hardly matters in marriage."_

_"Mother!"_

_"Bell! For heavens sake sit still! You're like a child!"_

_"I am a child! I'm only fourteen!"_

_"If your father was still with us...oh never mind he'd encourage this."_

_Bella grew quiet. She didn't like thinking about the idea if papa was still with them. She gasped when her mother began to tighten her corset._

_"I...hate...this...thing!" Bella gasped with each tug. "I can hardly breathe!"_

_"Well if you practiced we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"_

_"You're insufferable," Bella moaned as her mother finished and took her hand. She was forced into a spice green dress that fit very snugly._

_"Now you have an hour before you have to be down to meet him. Please don't get dirty and please don't do anything stupid!"_

_With that Mary left and Bella scowled. But when she heard the footsteps leave the hall she was out the window. She gathered her skirts into her hands and ran to the stables._

_"Afternoon, miss."_

_"Hello Harry," she said. She took her horse and Harry fixed her saddle and helped her up. The corset her her thighs as she got on but she refused to ride side saddle. She nudged her horse and it took off. The wind blew her hair as she galloped through the countryside. She heard her dress flapping in the wind. The air was warm and sweet._

_Finally she slowed to a walk. She stroked her horse's mane gently._

_"You know what, I think one day I should just ride and never come back. What do you think Otis? Ride on and never return?"_

_Otis tossed her head and Bella laughed. "Remember when we would ride with papa? You were just a pony then. He would laugh as we tried to keep up."_

_Bella got down and walked up to the apple tree. She plucked a few and fed them to her horse._

_"He wouldn't make me marry Henry," she said sadly, "no, I'm sure he would have been happier if Stanley and I got married. There was a chance there once. But his father matched him with another woman from town. But I bet that if papa saw me in love with someone he would be happy and let me run off and marry him."_

_Otis nudged her arm and she smiled at her. She pet him gently and brushed some hair from her eyes._

_"Sad really that my only friend is a horse."_

_Otis tossed her head again and Bella laughed. The wind blew and she looked out over the town. Sometimes if she closed her eyes and imagined hard enough, Carlisle would appear in her memory and she could pretend that he was still with her and watching over her. She looked up at the clear sky._

_"Papa I miss you," she whispered, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to belong to anyone."_

_Otis nudged her back._

_"Oh no, I'll be late!"_

_She got back into her saddle and Otis ran back to the house. When they got there Bella ran inside and into her mother and stepfather._

_"Where have you been?"_

_"I just went for a short ride," she said. Her mother started to fuss over her hair and her step father did not look pleased._

_"Have a horse of your own is a privilege not a right and you'll do well to remember that."_

_"Yes, sir," Bella said, bowing her head._

_"If you had been my child I would have raised you to be a proper lady, not a daydreaming twit. He filled your head with silly ideas of love and now look at you. Running off on the day you are to meet your prospect. Mary if you cannot control this girl I will."_

_"Whatever you think is best," Mary said._

_Bella closed her eyes._

"Can I go back and kill him?" Edward asked.

"He died a few years after I was changed I believe," Bella said. "But as you can see I was pretty much the same as I am now."

"I liked how you believed Carlisle would let you fall in love and not get in the way."

Bella laughed. "Yeah I missed the mark on that one."

She laid back and rested her head on his stomach. They laid in silence for a while before Edward nudged her.

"Who was Stanley?"

"Jealous?"

"No!"

Bella laughed. "I can't remember," she said, "just that he was a young man I liked. I do remember he kissed me once, on the lips which back then was very bad."

"Aw, I wanted to be your first kiss."

"You aren't my first anything, love," Bella laughed, "besides my first true love."

"Damn it all! Well who else did you have sex with?!"

"Oh my god you're jealous!" Bella laughed.

"No! I just want to know!"

Bella sighed. "Well, there was Henry and he was my first because we were married and I actually got pregnant a few times. Then it was Aro but that was more of a rape than anything. And um, oh right someone really important now who was it? Oh yeah, you.

Edward groaned.

"Does it matter?" Bella asked. "Edward I told you before, I used to seduce men for fun. I've only had willing sex with one person and that's you!"

Edward pouted.

"Oh come on just because you were a virgin doesn't mean anything! Edward I was married before and you knew that. I told you that! You also knew about Aro."

"I don't recall you telling me."

"I'm pretty sure I did," Bella said dryly. "You know what if you're going to be a baby about this I'm going to go do something else."

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He rolled on top of her and grinned.

"You think I'm going to just let you go?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella answered with a smile.

"I have to get your promise that I am the best you've ever had. My ego depends on it."

"You are by far the best I've ever had," Bella said with a smile, "and you will always be the best I've ever had."

--

Edward was resting. He held Bella and closed his eyes, just taking in her sweet scent and the scent of sex in the air. He lost track of how many times they had sex since they arrived. All he knew was that he had never been happier. She was in his arms and she loved him.

Bella wasn't so restful. Her memories were keeping her occupied. But they weren't the memories she wanted to keep. She turned into Edward and buried her face in his bare chest. All she could think about was each hit she had taken before him from a man who promised to love her, and what those hits took away.

TBC

So I have two possible endings for this story. One will probably wrap the story up in a chapter or two at most, and the other is longer (another arc pretty much) and it goes into something Alice said earlier. I don't know which one I want to do because they both seem really good to me but they both seem a little cheesy in their own ways too (like mah easy mac!! lol. It's so yummy when I'm in college!)

Basically it's do I finish the story in a few chapters relating heavily to a later one I posted or at least five more and another arc that relates to something earlier on. Grr this usually happens with each story, I get about two or three endings and have to chose one but usually the answer writes itself. lol.

So if anyone feels strongly about it let me know. I hope I'll be able to figure it out and when I do I'll try to update soon. I'm getting into midterms and I still have to write a script for a show my club is doing. I hate midterms!! Especially since I have my first one on Thursday!! :(


	18. Chapter 18

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers.

So I think I'm going to wrap the story up now. Thinking about it I feel like the story has reached the point where I could end it and I wouldn't have ruined it.

Not only that but I have what is most certainly carpal tunnel and writing hurts. Blah. I think Edward did something to my wrist. He's tired of me screwing with him and the other characters. Hm.

Chapter 18,

Bella found that she was sad to leave the island. She sat in the airport with Edward, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. Something was on her mind and she didn't dare share it with him. She was sad. Edward kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled gently.

"Are you happy my love?" he murmured.

Bella nodded. Generally yes. Just not at the moment. She could hear two elderly women gossiping about this and that a few seats back. They commented about how sweet she and Edward looked. Newlyweds. Or so they believed.

"You two must be newlyweds!" one of them said as they waited for their flight.

Edward smiled his charming smile and looked at Bella. "Actually we're just engaged."

"Oh that must be it!" the other said. "You two just look so deeply in love!"

Bella was distracted. She smiled at all the right times and laughed with them but her mind was elsewhere. Distracted by two people sitting near the window. It was a man that looked to be in his early seventies and a small little woman. He had dribbled something down his chin and she was dabbing it away with a little laugh.

"Oh you are as messy as our grandchildren!"

"I'm sorry dear," he laughed. He kissed her cheek quickly as she folded up the napkin she used and dropped it in the can next to them. She giggled and blushed.

"Oh stop!" she laughed, flustered. She snuggled closer to him, under the arm he wrapped around her shoulder.

Love was everywhere. Two young people on their honeymoon, a middle aged woman kissing her husband goodbye and bidding him a safe trip while their son bounced around her feet. A young man greeted his girlfriend with a giant hug and a kiss.

"Bella? Honey come on," Edward said, tugging on her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Thinking," she mumbled.

"About what?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't answer. She was lost in her thoughts again. Lost in her memories. Memories of a little nudge, a little flutter. Without even noticing her hand had rested on her stomach. As if she expected the little nudge or flutter. She felt Edward's hand on hers.

"Sweetheart?"

"I was pregnant with Henry and it lasted. I could feel my baby against my hand. Then I lost it. Just like that. My little nudger left me so quickly, it was as if it had never wanted me."

"Women lost babies frequently back then when medicine..."

"Medicine doesn't stop your husband from throwing you down stairs in a drunken rage."

Edward leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Believe me when I say this," he murmured, "if I could give you a child I would, and I would guard you both until the end of my days."

She kissed him. Kissed him through dry sobs. He held her tightly, desperately. He didn't care if everybody saw. He held her head and her body. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and pulled her lips away. She rested her forehead on his. She kissed his lips softly then she closed her eyes.

"I wish... " she murmured but she didn't finish it. Edward lifted her and without another word they both retreated to their paradise.

--

After another week of enjoying the island they knew it was time to go home. Carlisle met them eagerly at the airport. Bella saw him the moment she stepped off of the ramp and left Edward's side. She ran and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and hugged her tight.

"Papa I missed you!" She cried.

"I missed you too sweetheart," Carlisle assured her, after kissing her temple and squeezing her tight. "Edward!"

Edward accepted the warm hug from his father and then the following one from his mother.

"Where are the others?" he asked, not seeing his siblings.

"Emmett and Rosalie are on yet another romantic getaway for two and Alice is at home with Jasper. They wanted some peace for once."

Carlisle looked a little irritated at what that peace was meaning. Edward felt for Jasper. Alice was one of Carlisle's daughters.

"I love how effortlessly he obsesses over stupid things," Esme sighed, semi sarcastically. Bella laughed and received her hug from Esme. She watched as her new mother put her hand in her father's and gave his fingers a squeeze. "So did you two have a good time?"

"Lots of bible reading and CNN watching?" Carlisle asked.

"Lots of kinky sex having and strip tease watching is more like it," Bella teased.

"It's like you enjoy tormenting me."

"It is a past time of mine," Bella agreed. "Though Edward biting pillows was interesting."

Edward would have gone bright red if he could have. "Well, Bells clawing the sheets was interesting too."

"Aren't you two cute!" Esme squealed. Carlisle grumbled something nobody caught. "Carlisle!"

"What?!"

"Weren't you going to promise them something?"

"Women remember everything!" he complained.

"Carlisle Morace Cullen!"

"Dude that's your middle name?!" Edward laughed. "And I thought I had it bad!"

Carlisle grumbled. "I won't get in the way of you two having maritals even if you aren't technically married. You are both responsible adults and I apologize for...for..."

"Cock blocking me?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"I'd say payback is fair game but I wouldn't want to punish Esme."

"How sweet," Esme muttered.

Bella trailed off from Carlisle's and Edward's bickering. She saw them again. A couple. Just a random couple that had absolutely nothing to do with them. They were happy. Happier than anyone else. Bella glanced back at Edward, who was still bickering. Carlisle was babbling about how they aren't properly married, therefore they shouldn't be having sex. Edward was arguing that Carlisle was an old man who needed a reality check.

Sure, being married would mean that they could have sex and it would be alright in the eyes of the nameless god that Bella had more or less ignored for the longest time, but that didn't seem to mean a thing to the people she saw. They were happy. He spun her around and kissed her lips, behind them another pair shared a silence filled only by the wordless emotion in their eyes. She remembered Maria. The scared woman who died beside her while her husband begged for her life.

If only Henry had done that...if only he had loved her.

She looked back towards Edward who was trapped in a playful headlock, laughing as he clawed at Carlisle's arms. He wasn't Henry. He was playful and happy. He was everything Carlisle had wanted for her (even if he didn't know it himself) and it was everything she had wanted for herself. So why did it scare her? Why did committing herself to Edward in every way possible scare her?

She felt Esme's arm around her shoulders. "Come on dear, let's let the boys have their immature fun."

"Esme can we go somewhere? I need to talk away from Edward and papa."

"Certainly, dear," Esme said. She sent a quick mental message to Edward who looked up at her strangely, but ducked just as Carlisle reached for him.

--

"Do you ever wonder if you made the right choice with papa?"

"What do you mean exactly?" Esme asked.

"When he asked you to marry him...what was it like?"

"Well," Esme said slowly, replacing the sunglasses she had been trying on, "he was nervous. He had spent several months figuring out how to ask me. Finally he just did. I was scared, of course. I mean my first husband was probably very much like yours."

Bella didn't say anything, she looked over at the odd hats. Why they escaped to the local mall she never knew.

"Carlisle saved me in every way that a person can be saved," Esme continued. She brushed her hand across her neck where he had bitten her. Bella could see a single crescent mark. She knew hers was hiding on her palm, now covered by burns but it was still there. Carlisle was kinder than Aro was. He delivered the venom directly into the primary veins. Very much like a doctor.

"When I look at Edward I see everything I had ever wanted. Everything papa ever wanted for me. And yet..."

"Getting over that fear isn't easy," Esme said gently, putting her arm around her shoulders like a mother would. "You lived with the fear longer than I did and therefore you will have to fight harder to be rid of it."

Bella looked off into the distance. She bit her lip softly and focused hard on the glittering bottles of perfume under the fluorescent lights. She pulled lightly away from Esme.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing," Bella said over her shoulder. "There's just something I have to do."

--

Edward was anxious for Bella to come home. He and Carlisle had gone ahead without the girls after they disappeared for some alone time. Sure he had spent several beautiful days with her, but this day was special. He had a surprise for her. A key to their own place. Carlisle had bought that Esme was giving it to them as a wedding gift. He probably would have freaked if he knew the truth. Known that Edward was going to whisk Bella away to a beautiful cottage of their own.

He was so giddy Jasper couldn't help but give in and let the big grin spread on his face. That made Edward laugh and Alice roll her eyes.

"When will they be back?!" Edward whined.

"Oh be patient," Alice sighed, "you're worse than Emmett!"

"Nuh uh!"

Jasper laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. Edward perked when he heard giggling. He ran to the door just as Bella and Esme walked in. He grabbed Bella first and kissed her cheek. "Finally!"

"I was only gone an hour," Bella laughed.

Edward smiled and took her hand. He pulled her up the stairs and into their room, ignoring Carlisle's mutter (they can't possibly want to have sex again!).

Edward sat her down and grinned.

"What is it?" Bella asked with a small smile, "you're acting insane!"

"I had Esme make something for us. Something I know you'll love."

Bella sighed and let him go to his dresser where he pulled out a velvet box. He got down on one knee and she looked at him questioningly.

"Bella Cullen," he said seriously, holding her hand gently, "will you move in with me?"

Bella laughed and nodded as he opened the box to reveal a little key. Downstairs Carlisle squawked his surprise and glowered at Esme. Bella was in Edward's arms by the time she heard Carlisle leave to sulk in his study.

"You've been so distant lately, I'm happy to see you're back to normal."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Bella said quietly. "About things."

"Good things?" Edward asked.

Bella took Edward's hands. "I love you and I just realized that nothing else matters."

"Took you this long?" Edward asked playfully. Bella rolled her eyes and turned away. "No seriously!" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off. She knew he'd follow. He couldn't help it. She reached for his hand and he took it.

"I realized what I want isn't what I thought I wanted and what I thought I wanted was something that I could have never imagined."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Edward asked.

Bella turned and went into Carlisle's study, where he pretended that he hadn't been sulking, but rather catching up on reading.

"That doesn't work," she reminded him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Papa there is something I need you to do for me," she said. He nodded and stood up, walking to them and leaning against his desk.

"Anything for you pumpkin."

Bella turned to Edward and took his hands. "I love you," she said, "and I know now that I always will. That you aren't the same as the others. With you, my heart is free and cared for."

"Always," Edward promised. "Bella I love you."

She was vaguely aware of Alice outside in the hall, trying to contain her giggles while she tried to keep her mind clear. She already knew. Bella sighed. "We have company."

"Everyone by the sound of it," Edward said. "Anyway, go on."

"Edward," Bella said, looking deep into his liquid topaz eyes, "will you marry me?"

His lips broke into the brightest smiles and he kissed her.

"SAY YES!" Alice squealed loudly.

"Yes," he said against her lips. Then he realized why Bella needed Carlisle's help. He looked up at his father, mentor and best friend was standing before them with his old bible in hand. He opened it and began to read the passage he had selected on the day of Bella's birth. The family watched with silent tears of joy.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this woman to be your wife to love forever for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, and to keep her safe in the warmth of your heart?"

_Break her heart and I'll tear you to shreds! I promise Edward! I will!_

"I do," he said softly.

"Bell Mary Cullen, do you take this man to be your husband to love forever as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love him and cherish him and keep him forever in your heart?"

"I do," Bella said.

"By the power vested in me by the Church of England and Almighty God, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride..."

_If you must_

Edward laughed softly at the mental comment and kissed Bella tenderly on the lips. The family cheered and he felt her smile into his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her.

_I'm proud of you, son._

They broke apart and Bella looked into his eyes. Every emptiness she had felt had been filled. He was her husband. He was the one she was going to live and presumably, eventually, die with. He loved her for everything that she was and everything she would be. He loved everything from the scars on her hands to the beauty of her face. Every inch of her heart belonged to him and it felt different than it had when the priest said those horrible words so many years ago. She wasn't given to him by another. She was given to him by the nameless force that was there with her the day Aro saved her from death, that drove her to find her father and in fact, her destiny. Everything she had hoped for was coming true. Her father watched protectively from the sidelines with joy in his heart and his smile with his arm around her new mother, her true mother, and her brothers and sisters around her. A family. Everything she wanted.

"So are you up for another honeymoon?" Edward asked.

"Oh sweet heaven you two and your hormones!" Carlisle moaned.

Bella squeezed Edward's hand and smiled, "I'm up for anything, just as long as you stay beside me."

He kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"I'm yours."

The End

OW! Yay I finally finished it! And the muse is completely dead! I originally wanted to have the surprise wedding just before the reception. Come to think of it I don't know why I changed it but oh well. I finally finished the chapter and escaped with minimal pain! My wrist is feeling a lot better so I should be able to start writing more soon. I'm going to try to pace myself because I think that is what put me in this situation in the first place. That and my major is Social Sciences, primarily history which means lots and lots of note taking and essay writing. Not to mention my phys ed class is tennis and racquetball. All three are big contributers to CT or tendonitis (or however the heck you spell it). But I'm going to go now and sleep. The pain is overcoming the painkillers and is like enough already! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and check out some of my other stories. I'm going to start a new one soon if the muse sticks with me.


End file.
